The Sohma Institute
by Lady of the Ink
Summary: {COMPLETE} AU- Tohru has just started a new part-time job as an aide at the Sohma Institute, where Yuki, Kyou, and others are patients. As she learns about their unique problems, will she be able to help them all?
1. Tohru

**Title: **The Sohma Institute  
_**By** Lady of the Ink  
_**Pairings: **Y/T, possible others  
**Rating**: PG  
**Category: **A/U Drama  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, bit you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter One  
**_Tohru_

* * *

Tohru Honda shaded her eyes as she looked at the imposing building rising from the street before her. Sunlight glinted off its many shining windows, and she spared a moment to be thankful she wasn't in charge of keeping all those panes so spotlessly clean. As she neared the entrance, a small chill danced its way up her spine. Shaking off the strange feeling of foreboding that had come upon her, she opened the front door and took her first step into the lobby.

The first person she saw was a young woman seated behind a massive wooden desk, speaking to someone on a telephone. At the sound of the door opening, the woman looked up, sparing a quick smile as she waved toward a set of chairs off to the left. Taking a seat, Tohru clutched her hands in her lap, fighting a losing battle against her nerves. She knew that the first day was always the worst, and if she could just make it through this, everything would be easier from here on out. Closing her eyes, she took a couple of deep breaths, repeating that thought to herself as she did so.

"Miss Honda?" The other woman's voice startled Tohru from her relaxing technique with a start. Opening her eyes, she could feel a flush spreading over her cheeks when she saw the questioning look aimed her way. Forcing a slightly shaky smile, she got to her feet and took a few steps towards the desk

"Yes, I'm Tohru Honda."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Almont," she said, offering her hand. "Welcome to the Sohma Institute." Ms. Almont slipped out from behind the desk, motioning for Tohru to follow. She led the way back a short hallway that ended in a set of glass doors. Beside the doors was a small metal rectangle, with numerous buttons lit up on its surface. "To get into any further into the building, you have to pass through this door, or one just like it. Each set is kept locked at all times, for safety reasons. After nine o'clock, there are also guards stationed at the doors on each floor for added security."

Quickly punching in a code, Ms. Almont continued to talk as they waited. "We'll get you set up with the codes and a pass key in just a bit." A loud buzz filled the air, along with the distinctive click of a lock releasing. Pushing the doors open, she motioned down the hall. "I'll give you a thorough rundown of the patients and your duties later, but we'll start with the nickel tour."

Tohru nodded as she struggled to keep up with the other woman's quick pace. The hall ended in a bank of elevators, their shining doors reflecting a distorted image of the two woman. Ms. Almont tapped the up button, idly smoothing a strand of her blonde hair back behind one ear. The doors opened, and they both stepped inside. As her companion pressed the button for the twelfth floor, Tohru took a moment to make comparisons.

Ms. Almont couldn't have been more than a few years older than her, though the tight bun she wore her light hair in seemed to add a few years. She also wore the same sort of outfit, with its plain, knee length skirt and loose shirt. Remembering the introduction packet she'd received, Tohru decided it must be a facility wide dress code. Smoothing her hands over her own skirt, she straightened as the elevator doors dinged open.

The hallway she stepped into was wide and well lit, with doors lining both sides. The entrance into each room was flanked on the left side with a plaque baring a two inch high number, with smaller words printed underneath. On the opposite side was a hook with a clipboard dangling from it.

Stopping at the first door on the right, Ms. Almont tapped the clipboard with one finger. Looking at Tohru, she explained, "Each of these charts contains all the pertinent patient information. Times for medications, any unusual behavior, and things you should watch for when caring for them. I'll show you how to fill them out later. For right now, I'll just give you the basics."

"In order to protect their privacy, and that of their families, the patients are known only by their first names. Only the administrator knows all their background information, and it's a good idea to follow a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy around here."

Tohru nodded again, filing that information away. She supposed that that made a lot of sense. If she were in this kind of position, she wouldn't want a bunch of people knowing everything about her, either.

"Okay, this hallway has the patients you'll be working with. The doctor visits them twice a day, and all you have to do medically is follow any notations that might be on their charts. Other than that, just keep them company, talk to them, play games, if they want.

"Pretty simple stuff, right?" With another of her there-and-gone smiles, she started down the hall once more. "These residents are here pretty much indefinitely, for one reason or another. They can't or won't socialize well with the outside world. So it's a good bet that you'll be working with the same faces most of the time. That will give you plenty of time to learn about, and figure out how to handle, each one."

They had reached the end of the corridor by then, and Ms. Almont pointed to a door that was different from the rest. This one had a glass inset, with no visible locks on the outside. "This is our office," she said as she turned the knob. The room was of average size, the walls painted a soft shade of blue. There was a desk against either wall, one covered with folders and other paraphernalia, the other completely empty. "Obviously, that one's yours." Taking a seat at the cluttered desk, Ms. Almont began digging through the piles of paper, apparently looking for something.

Tohru paused just inside the doorway, knowing that her confusion had to be written all over her face. "But, I thought that you were the . . . I mean, downstairs . . ." Her sentence trailed off awkwardly.

Ms. Almont turned to look over her shoulder, raising one eyebrow as she did so. "You thought that I was the secretary? No, I was just filling in while I waited for you to arrive. Our usual receptionist took a late lunch today." When Tohru would have apologized for her mistake, Ms. Almont waved it off. "No big deal, really. I've been called worse than a receptionist, believe me."

The dry tone used to deliver that little bit of information discouraged Tohru from asking any further questions. Cautiously taking another step into the room, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she looked around. Besides the desks, there were few furnishings to speak of. The only seats were the usual office-type chairs that went with the desks. Against the wall opposite the door, there were three filing cabinets painted the same nondescript shade of tan. A small plant sat atop one, its browning leaves drooping dejectedly.

"Ah, here it is!" Ms. Almont turned from her search, a thick three-ring binder in hand. "This is the manual on all the rules and regulations for the Institute. You'll want to read through it until you're sure you understand every word. Then you should read it again. Mistakes by employees are not taken well, and you'll be much better off if you keep that in mind at all times."

Taking the offered folder, Tohru clutched it to her chest. She had known this job was going to be difficult, but she'd decided the experience and knowledge she'd gain from it would be worth the work. After all, it wasn't often that someone still in training got the chance to work with actual patients, and at a private facility, no less. Most of her classmates had to settle for dusty textbooks or brave crowded public wards to get the kind of hands-on practice she was getting. And they weren't getting paid for it, either.

"Okay." Slapping her hands on her thighs, Ms. Almont got to her feet. Pushing her chair back into place, she twisted to look at a paper still on her desk. Scanning over its contents, she frowned a little. "It says here that your last class of the day is at three. Is that all week?" Tohru nodded. "All right, so you'll have no problem making it here by four-thirty to start your shift. For the first couple of weeks, I'll be staying late to help you get used to what's expected of you. After that, you'll have the floor pretty much to yourself."

Gesturing for Tohru to proceed her into the hall, she followed, closing the door behind her. "That's just about everything for now. I'll give you a quick rundown of the patients, and then you can head on home." She motioned to the first door on the right. "This is Yuki's room. He's an introvert, hardly acknowledges the outside world at all. Don't be surprised if he doesn't seem to know you're there. You shouldn't have any problems with him. He's pretty tame, compared to some of the others.

"Across from him is Kyou. Here's where you might run into some trouble. He seems to have taken an extreme dislike to Yuki since the day he arrived, and he's been known to start fights with him if he can. We try to keep them separated except when Kyou's in one of his better moods, which doesn't seem to be very often. Expect some hostility from him; he appears to have a problem with the world in general and doesn't mind letting people know about it.

"Next to him is Haru. You have to take him on a visit by visit basis. One moment, he'll be as calm and in control as you could hope for. Leave the room for five minutes and come back, and you could find a completely different person. Name calling, lewd comments, you name it, he'll do it. Think of a two-year-old's worst temper tantrum, multiply it by a hundred, and you might come close what he's capable of. You have to make sure to keep Haru and Kyou as far apart as possible when either one is having a bad day. They'll set each other off in no time at all, and believe, the results are never pretty.

"Over here," Ms. Almont said, pointing to the door across from Haru's, "is Momiji's room. He's a little different from the others. He's a teenager, but his mind seems to refuse to acknowledge that. For all intents and purposes, he's your average five year old. There are times, though, when he'll pop out with an insight you'd never expect. Then he'll climb onto your lap and ask you to read him a story." She shrugged lightly, then glanced at her watch. "Well, I think that that covers the major points. Other patients might be moved in later on, but for now, these four are all that you have to worry about."

Tohru nodded, struggling to keep all the information she'd just received straight in her mind. She wished that she'd thought to take notes, but it was too late now. She didn't want to seem inept by asking Ms. Almont to repeat herself, so she just followed the older woman down the hall.

"The rest of the left side is a large activity room. There's a TV, plenty of movies and games, books, and a whole bunch of other things that should keep everyone occupied. On the right, there's a lunchroom, though most of the time, all four of them prefer to eat in their rooms. You can eat in there or in the office, your choice." By that time, they'd reached the elevators. On the ride down, Tohru could feel the nervous adrenaline that had kept her going begin to wear off. Struggling to keep her shoulders from slumping, she forced herself to focus on Ms. Almont's words as they passed through the security doors again.

"Your pass key and all the codes you'll need are in that binder, as is everything else important. Look that over like I said, and you'll be all ready to start." Offering her hand, she smiled slightly. "See you on Monday, then, Miss Honda."

"Yes, Monday," Tohru managed to reply with a wavering smile of her own. Crossing the lobby, she was grateful when she finally stepped back out into the sunny afternoon light. While the Institute was far from dark, there was something almost smothering about the air inside it.

"Must be my imagination," she muttered to herself. "I'm just nervous about this new job, that's all. There's nothing unusual about that building." But the strange feeling followed her all the way home.


	2. The First Day

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Two  
**_The First Day_

* * *

"Visiting hours are between five and six, and all visitors must call ahead at least one day in advance. They'll also have to check with me before being allowed in the patients' rooms. Lights out is at ten o'clock, no exceptions. A room inspection should be performed each hour, and the whereabouts of all charges should be known at all times."

Tohru continued muttering a list of things to remember as she stepped off the bus. One hand automatically dropped to the tote bag that hung at her side, drawing comfort from the feel of the binder it contained. She had spent all weekend going over every section, but she didn't feel nearly secure enough in her new knowledge to risk leaving home without it.

A sigh drifted from her lips as she neared the Institute. Pulling the edges of her coat together, she looked the building over again. The weather had turned colder over the past two days, so there were no flashes of sunlight from the windows as there had been before. All she could see was a dim reflection of the sky, heavy with thick, gray clouds.

Forcefully pushing the depressing image from her mind, Tohru opened the front door and stepped into the lobby. The first thing she noticed was the unfamiliar woman seated behind the desk. Her short, light brown hair was pulled back on either side with clips, and a pair of glasses sat perched on the end of her nose. She had been writing something in a logbook of sorts, but looked up as Tohru made her entrance.

"Miss Honda?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes," Tohru answered, nervously reaching into her pocket for the passkey that had been clipped in the back of the binder. She had memorized the two codes she would need, but she'd written them on a slip of paper just in case her mind blanked out on her.

"You can go right on up." The woman, who didn't bother to give her name, smiled faintly, then returned to her work. Tohru guessed she was the absentee receptionist, maybe trying to make up what she'd missed on Friday.

Fighting the butterflies that had suddenly appeared in her stomach, she made her way down the short hallway. She was grateful to notice the signs at each corner, clearly stating the floor and directions to the elevator and exits. Hopefully they were posted everywhere, just in case she got turned around inside the large building. Despite her nerves, the entering of the codes went by without a hitch. Feeling extremely thankful for small favors, she glanced at her watch. She still had almost five minutes before she had to report for duty, but there was no sense in dawdling.

A short elevator ride later, and Tohru was making her way to the office at the end of the hall. She still had a hard time thinking of it as _her_ office, though. It just seemed odd that she, Tohru Honda, would have her own designated spot in this strange building. Maybe it would just take some getting used to. Trying to further that along, she had brought a few little things with her from home, hoping they would make her feel more comfortable. Included in the list was her favorite framed picture of her mother.

Knocking lightly on the office door, she carefully turned the knob, and then popped her head inside. Ms. Almont was nowhere to be seen, so Tohru entered the room and crossed to her desk. Laying her tote bag on the empty surface, she peeled off her coat, draping it over the back of her chair. A quick glance at her watch showed she still had another two minutes, so she set to unpacking her bag. The picture went in the center of the desk, its shining frame matching the sunny smile of the woman it depicted. Letting a finger just brush the glass, Tohru sighed.

"Oh, Mom, what am I doing here?"

Dropping into her chair, she rested her head on her crossed arms. Looking at her mother's smiling face, she remembered all the reasons why she was really here. Her mother had always wanted her to do something great with her life, to make a difference. Helping people had always come naturally to her, and this line of work seemed perfect for her. The people like those who resided at this Institute really just needed someone to care _about_ them, not for them. And when it came to caring, no one could top Tohru Honda.

That was what her professor had said when he told her about the recommendation he had put in for her. A friend of his had mentioned that the Sohma Institute was looking for someone to work a short shift, five days a week. They wanted someone caring and compassionate, who was trustworthy and determined. And because of the ages of the particular patients they needed help with, the administrator had decided to look for a student rather than an older, more established practitioner.

She had felt excited, but also intimidated. The Sohma Institute was one of the most well known behavioral research centers anywhere, acknowledged for advancing treatment techniques by leaps and bounds in short periods of time. For all that acclaim, very little was known about the actual owners and other people in charge of the Institute. The privacy of everyone involved with it was guarded most zealously.

Her mind wandered back over a firmly worded section of the guidebook. It had insisted upon absolute confidentiality in all things related to the work here. That in itself wasn't so strange; in fact, she had expected it. What was odd was the handwritten note that she couldn't help but think was directed solely to her. It dictated that staff members were to remain silent about their work, even to the point of not speaking with other employees stationed on different floors.

But just because she found it disconcerting didn't mean it had sinister undertones. Maybe the company just preferred to keep all their different research studies as separate as possible. It might have been that policy that made the Sohma Institute such a success compared to others in the field.

Happy with the explanation she had just presented to herself, Tohru shook off the remaining feelings of unease. Today she was starting her new job, getting hands-on training, and meeting new people she could hopefully find a way to help. All in all, not too bad for a nineteen year old student.

Humming softly to herself, she unpacked the rest of her things, including a small statue that had been a gift from her closest friends. It was supposed to bring good luck to all who handled it. Giving the cute little figure's head a rub, she made a silent wish that it would do what it was supposed to, and make her stay here as pleasant as possible. She was still smiling at that wistful thought when the door behind her opened without warning.

"Ah, my apologies. I was caught in a meeting with the administrator." Ms. Almont dropped a briefcase onto her desk, and then turned to face her new associate. Looking her over from head to toe, she nodded. "Are you ready to begin your first day?"

Still feeling buoyant from her pep talk, Tohru smiled brightly and nodded. "I am."

"Good. I've thought about the best way to integrate you into the routine, and I think I've come up with the solution. We'll take it one patient at a time to start. You'll work with one until you're comfortable with them, and they're comfortable with you, and then you'll move onto the next. After that, it'll be no time at all before you can manage all of them on your own. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

"Yes," Tohru answered, a little less sure of that than Ms. Almont appeared to be, but determined to do her best.

"That's good. I think we'll start you off with an easy case, and work our way up to the troublemakers. So today, you'll be spending some time with Yuki." Turning on her heel, Ms. Almont left the room, with Tohru trailing a few steps behind. Since his room was right across the hall, it was a short walk.

"For now, all you have to do is make an effort to get through to him. Try to get him to respond to you, find out if you have anything in common, and other things like that. Pretty simple stuff, really." With that bit of advice, Ms. Almont handed her the clipboard that had been hanging on the wall, unlocked the door, and vanished down the hall.

For a long moment, Tohru remained motionless, staring blankly at the clipboard in her hands. Then she took a deep breath, reinforced her resolve, and began to read. The first page was just a spreadsheet, times and what she assumed were doses of medicines listed in neat columns and rows. Knowing she wouldn't learn anything from that, she flipped to the next sheet. This one was more helpful. Bracing a shoulder against the wall, she read over the few paragraphs worth of information.

_Patient Twelve-A, _Yuki_, still remains almost completely isolated from all others around him. Whether or not this is a deliberate action on his part has yet to be determined. The promising, albeit negative, reaction to patient Twelve-B, (_Kyou_), has not been repeated in recent weeks due to intentional separation, both by the staff and the combatants themselves._

_Physical well-being continues to improve, with only moderate and occasional setbacks. Eating and exercise patterns are normal._

Okay, Tohru thought to herself, trying to make sense of the stiff sentences. He was obviously someone who kept to himself, so she would have her work cut out for her when it came to drawing him out of his shell. Well, she thought to herself, that was nothing she hadn't done before. Most of the people she knew told her she was the friendliest person they'd ever met. Even the most aloof people seemed to warm up to her once they had a chance to get to know her.

Knowing that that was also the reason her professor had picked her for this job, Tohru felt her self-confidence rise. Another steadying breath as she replaced the clipboard, and she was finally ready to begin her first task. The doorknob was cool to her touch, and turned with what seemed like a loud _click _in the otherwise silent hall. Taking a step inside the dimly lit room, she paused in the doorway, waiting for her eyes to adjust.


	3. Yuki

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Three  
**_Yuki_

* * *

The first thing that really stood out in Tohru's mind about the room she had just entered was its starkness. There were no clues as to the personality of the person it belonged to. No pictures graced the walls; no mementos lined the stands. There was only a sense of sterility and emptiness that hit her full force the moment she crossed the threshold.

Pulling the door shut behind her in accordance to the rules, Tohru hesitantly took a step forward, her gaze searching for the room's occupant. It didn't take long to find him. On the left side, there was a single bed, neatly made with its gray blanket folded at the foot. A small stand sat at its head, holding nothing but an empty, plastic water glass. Against the opposite wall was a small writing surface, again, completely devoid of anything.

Exactly between the two was a small window, maybe a foot squared. There were no curtains or blinds of any kind, and so she had a clear view of the still cloudy sky. It was this that helped "hide" the person she was seeking. He seemed to blend right into the scenery, his gray hair an almost perfect match to the heavy clouds riding the horizon. The dull colored outfit he wore mixed in equally well.

Since she had come into the room, he hadn't moved a muscle or given any other indication that he knew she was there. He just continued looking out the window, his face hidden from her view. The only sign of movement he showed was the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed.

He hadn't turned when she had entered the room, which was nothing new if she went by the notes on his chart. Tohru paused, once again assailed by doubts. Would she actually be able to make a difference with someone who might not even know she was there? Would she really be able to find a way to get through to him? To find some little thing that they might have in common that could be used as a starting point?

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she sighed. This whole undertaking was starting to seem more and more difficult, but nothing would ever get accomplished if she didn't try. She hesitated for only a moment longer before taking action. Crossing the room with three brisk strides, she was soon at his side. Though he had still shown no sign of acknowledging her presence, she didn't feel comfortable just standing there. She felt like she was intruding on his privacy. Figuring that she could at least attempt to talk to him, she leaned slightly forward. When she caught her first real look at him, she froze.

Large amethyst eyes dominated the rest of his features, the pale skin backing them a complimentary setting that added to their brilliance. With the high cheekbones that rested just beneath them, his face had a delicate, almost ethereal air to it. He seemed insubstantial, more mist than true human being. Whatever she had subconsciously been expecting, this wraithlike boy wasn't it.

From her quick look at his chart, she knew him to be around the same age as her, though she never would have guessed it from looking at him. He was one of those people who seemed to stand outside the grasp of time, remaining unchanged when those around grew older. There was something otherworldly about him. The unfocused look in his eyes added to that effect, making her feel as though he was looking at something that was only his to see.

It was several long moments later when she realized that she had been staring at him intently from mere inches away. She gasped in dismay at her unintentional rudeness, one hand flying to her mouth just a second too late to muffle the sound. At the sudden noise, a frown inched its way across his face. Taking some quick steps backward, Tohru stopped only when the backs of her knees hit the bed behind her. After that, she could only wait as he turned to face her.

Slowly lifting his head, Yuki's eyes gradually focused on her. Her breath caught in her throat to be on the receiving end of those eyes. Dull and blank, they had been beautiful. Shining and more aware, they were something that couldn't be described in something so simple as words. But as remarkable as the purple depths were, it was what she saw within them that called to Tohru.

Loneliness.

Pain.

Longing.

She could feel tears misting her eyes at the emotion that came across so clearly from Yuki's gaze. In that instant, she knew only two things for certain. One, she faced a soul truly in pain. And two, she was going to do everything that she could think of to relieve that sorrow.

* * *

The girl was crying. The thought penetrated Yuki's hazy mind like a bell ringing in a silent room. The tears that had begun welling in her eyes now traced wet, salty paths down her cheeks. As he watched, she sniffed, ducking her head. A hot, tight feeling rose inside of him, settling heavily in his chest. She was unhappy, and it made him feel . . .bad. Without thought, his hand drifted from his lap, a pale shape in the storm darkened room. His fingertips brushed lightly against her face, and she jumped, her eyes shooting up to meet his. His thumb grazed across the curve of his cheek, imprinting the feel of damp tears and warm skin somewhere in his mind.

"Don't cry," he whispered, so softly he didn't know if the words came out or were clear only in his mind.

"I'm . . .I'm sorry!" Pulling away slightly, the girl began digging through the pockets of her skirt, her long brown hair shifting to hide her face from his view. He felt a vague sense of loss at his inability to see her expression. Had he made her angry? Upset? Would she leave now?

Unaware of the fear that had taken hold of him, she finally produced a square of something white. Unfolding the tissue, she swiped awkwardly at her cheeks, wiping away the tear tracks. "I'm sorry," she repeated, tucking the tissue inside her fist and meeting his gaze. "I'm not usually like this."

He didn't answer, still striving to read her mood. Though she was smiling again, there was something forced in the brightness, some thought that was weighing her down from the inside.

She squared her shoulders, blinking a few more times as if to clear her vision. That overly cheerful smile was still firmly in place when she spoke again. "I'm Tohru Honda, and I'm going to be working here from now on. I just wanted to say hello, and maybe get to know you a little." Her eyes seemed to widen as she thought of something. Holding one hand out in front of her, she began speaking quickly, the words tumbling over each other in her hurry to get them out. "Not that you have to talk to me. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. You could just as easily ask me to leave, and I would go."

She interrupted herself once more as a horrified expression crossed her face. "Not that I _want_ to leave. That's not what I meant. I do want to be here, I just don't want to be a bother. If you want to be alone, I'd completely respect that decision and go somewhere else and I'm just making this worse, aren't I?" She sighed, and another smile appeared, this one embarrassed and slightly self-deprecating, but real.

Tilting her head to the side, she seemed to be waiting for him to do something. After a moment, she prompted, "This is the part where you tell me to stop talking."

'What if I don't want you to?' came the unexpected thought to Yuki's mind. He frowned slightly, unsure where that had come from.

There had been more than a few nurses and aides brought to this floor over the past months. They had all come and gone without catching his interest. Their attempts to gain his attention had brushed right over him, hardly penetrating the bubble that seemed to surround his mind. He couldn't even remember their faces or names, when it came right down to it. So what was so different about this girl? What had him listening as she spoke, and wanting to keep her talking to him?

The girl, still watching him closely, seemed to think that his frown was directed at her. Abruptly getting to her feet, she took a few steps toward the door. Yuki found his head turning to follow her movements almost against his will. Before she got there, however, she pivoted sharply on her heel, and then retraced her steps. He watched in silence as she paced for a few moments, obviously deep in thought.

His brow furrowed as he took in her strange behavior. He knew that she had said her name earlier, something short . . .Tory? No, that was close, but not quite it. Tohru! That's what it was. Tohru Honda.

As he watched her agitated movements, it suddenly came to him that what he was feeling was curiosity. He wanted to know what made this girl the way she was. Why did she succeed where so many others had failed? And most importantly, why was someone who seemed as gentle as kind as her working in a place like this?


	4. Old Friends

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Four  
**_Old Friends _

* * *

He had withdrawn from her.

Though Yuki was still sitting in the same spot, still looking in her direction, Tohru knew that he had retreated. The vacant look had reentered his eyes, and there was a sense of aloofness radiating from him that hadn't been there moments before.

Tohru felt her shoulders droop at what she took as a sign of her failure. She had had him for a moment; she knew she had. He had responded to her tears, had watched her as she moved across the room. But something had happened to make him return to the condition he'd been in upon her arrival.

She wracked her brain, trying to figure what she might have said or done that might have caused it. Try as she might, nothing came to mind. The only explanation was that the change in mood must have come from inside his own mind. And in that case, there was nothing she could do to make it better.

Deciding that the best thing she could do at the moment was get some distance, she muttered a farewell and slipped outside. As she turned to pull the door closed, she saw Yuki resuming his former position of staring out the window. Head hanging, she crossed the hall to her shared office. Dropping into the chair, she stared at her mother's picture.

"I don't know if I can do it, Mom. I got my hopes up, and then nothing. What if that was my one chance, and I blew it?" She sighed, fighting a sense of unhappiness. "There has to be something that will keep his attention. I just need to find out what it is." She unconsciously caught her lower lip between her teeth as her brow furrowed in thought. She had an idea that might be exactly what she needed . . .

The sound of knocking on her front door startled Tohru from her rummaging. The unexpected noise made her jump, which resulted in her slamming her head into the shelf she was kneeling under. Wincing, she got to her feet, one hand lifting to check the damage.

The knocking repeated itself, louder and longer this time, as she made her way across the apartment's small living room. She cast a quick, distressed look at the tide of odds and ends that were currently flowing from her closet. Shrugging her shoulders, she accepted that it couldn't be helped and continued to the door. Rising slightly on her toes, she peeked through the peephole to see who her visitor was.

As it turned out, it was _visitors_. Opening the door with a smile, she ushered her two closest friends inside. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima had been her best friends since they were all young children. When her mother had died several years ago, it had been their understanding and support that had helped her make it through the loss.

They had also been the ones to encourage her into following her dreams. When she lost faith in herself, they were there to bolster up her courage and make her believe she could succeed. All the little problems that stood in her way fell beneath them. Almost before she knew what was happening, Tohru found herself signed up for the all classes necessary for her chosen career. When she needed a place closer to her college to stay, they had helped her in her search. All three had been delighted when an apartment opened up in the same building where Saki and Arisa roomed together. Since then, it was nothing out of the ordinary to find the trio hanging out in one apartment or the other until late into the night.

"What happened in here?" Arisa asked, arching an eyebrow as she stepped further into the room and motioned to the small mountain of random items that were illuminated in the light from the closet.

Flushing a bit, Tohru hurried to explain. "I was just looking for something I packed away. I can't seem to remember where I put it. Sorry that everything is so messy."

The blonde waved a hand in obvious dismissal of her friend's concerns. A little clutter was not the point of this visit.

"I'm sure whatever it is will turn up sooner or later," came calmly from the black garbed Saki. She unwrapped a shawl from her shoulders, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. Tohru didn't bother to ask why she had put it on for the short trip from one apartment to the other, long since having accustomed herself to her friend's idiosyncrasies.

Still feeling a little off balance from the sudden appearance of the other two girls, Tohru ushered them towards the couch and chairs flanking the low coffee table. If she had been thinking a little more clearly, she knew she would have expected the two to show up. Her new position was all they'd been talking about since her professor had told her and she had passed the good news onto them. They were obviously eager to find out all the details of her first day.

This was confirmed when, as soon as they had taken their usual seats, Arisa spoke up. "I think you know what we came here to talk about. And since you've got to get up early, it's not like we can stay all night. How did it go?"

Tohru smiled at her bluntness. It was an ingrained part of her personality to be straight forward and to the point. "It was . . ." she paused. Trying to figure out exactly how to phrase her answer, she raised a hand to absently rub the lump on her forehead. Her first day had been anything but what she had expected, but that didn't mean it was bad. Aside from her first meeting with Yuki, things had gone smoothly for the rest of the evening. But even through the process of getting more used to the layout, those sad purple eyes had continued to hover on the edge of her mind.

Sensing the impatience coming from her guests, Tohru struggled to finish her thought. "It didn't go quite like I thought it would, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Ms. Almont; remember, I told you about her? Well, she decided to start me off by seeing one patient at a time until I'm comfortable with them. Then I'll move onto the next, and the next, until, eventually, I'm working with them all."

Saki and Arisa nodded in apparent agreement with the other woman's plan of action. When the silence continued to stretch, Arisa leaned forward, bracing her hands on her knees as she asked, "And?"

Smiling apologetically, Tohru quoted one of the sections from the manual she'd received. "'All persons employed by this company will refrain from discussing any matters pertaining to said company. They are to keep firmly in mind that disregarding this regulation is grounds for immediate dismissal.'"

An incredulous look crossed over Arisa's face. "That seems a little harsh, don't you think?"

Tohru shrugged. "I think it's their way of protecting their patients. So, sorry, but I can't talk about them."

"Do you like it there?" Saki asked, the question coming from out of nowhere. It was a moment before Tohru replied.

"At first, was a little uncomfortable. It was a strange place, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do what they wanted me to do. But now, I really think there might be a way for me to help the people there. It's just a feeling, and I can't really explain it, but I think it's going to be a good thing, my being there."

Her friends nodded, used to such statements from her. Arisa frowned suddenly, tilting her head slightly to the side. Motioning with a jerk of her chin, she asked, "Eh, what happened to your head?"

Tohru's eyes widened as she felt her face flush again. "When the knocking started, I was under that shelf in the closet. I banged my head a little . . ." she trailed off self-consciously, wondering why there always had to be evidence left behind when she did something foolish.

She caught a look passing between Saki and Arisa out of the corner of her eye. Knowing what they were thinking, she sighed. They still had trouble believing that she was doing okay on her own. When she had first decided to move, they had even debated giving up their apartment for one all three could share. But there hadn't been any of the right size and location that showed up during their search, so they had to settle for letting her take the single two floors above their own.

"I'm okay. It's just a little bump, that's all. I'll put some ice on it and it'll be gone by tomorrow." When they didn't answer, merely continued regarding her with pensive eyes, she continued exasperatedly. "I can handle a little bump, you know. I'm glad you care, and I couldn't ask for better friends than the two of you, but you don't have to worry so much. I can manage just fine. Besides, I know that you're only a call away if I need you."

This apparently appeased them, and they rose to their feet at almost exactly the same time. "Since you can't talk about your job, and that's what we came to hear about, we'd better be going. You have to be up early tomorrow, don't you?" At her nod, Arisa continued. "Are we still on for this weekend?"

Smiling at the thought of their planned trip to the movies, then out to dinner, Tohru nodded again. They said their goodbyes, and she watched them head for the elevator before closing the door. As she turned the locks, she couldn't help but feel a rush of fondness for them. What had she done to deserve such caring friends? It made her feel so safe, knowing that they were looking out for her. As that thought lingered in her mind, she leaned against the door. That feeling of safety, of belonging; that was what she wanted to give Yuki. Something to help him know that he wasn't alone. It seemed to be what he needed.

Her eyes fell on the pile of things pouring from the closet and she remembered the reason for her earlier searching. Pushing off the door, she hurried over, dropping to her knees beside the largest stack. Filled with a renewed sense of purpose, she quickly sorted it into smaller piles. It wasn't long until this method paid off and she found what she'd been looking for. Eyeing her treasure triumphantly, she smiled, filled with a sense of hope.

Tomorrow, she'd put the first step of her plan into action.


	5. Point of Interest

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Five  
**_Point of Interest_

* * *

Tohru reported to her second day at The Institute with a plan firm in her mind, a smile on her face, and a heavy bag in her hand. The secretary gave the bulging tote a curious look, but said nothing. Switching hands in the elevator, Tohru allowed it to swing against her legs.

She lengthened her strides so she could get down the hall quickly without breaking the "no running inside the building unless it is a dire emergency" rule. Her smile had grown into a full-blown grin as she allowed her optimism to fill her.

"This just might work!" she thought, pushing open the door to her office. To her surprise, Ms. Almont was seated at her own desk, frantically searching through the mass of papers and folders that seemed a permanent part of the room. She was muttering something that sounded like "Where is it? I know it's here somewhere!" under her breath, and didn't seem to notice Tohru's entrance.

Walking quietly so as not to startle the older woman, Tohru carefully sat the tote bag on her chair. Shrugging off her coat, that, too, was carefully put in its place. She was just reaching for the paper with her day's tasks on it when there was a small commotion behind her.

"Aha! Found you!" Ms. Almont crowed gleefully, waving a sheet of paper over her head. As got to her feet, she accidentally bumped a hip against her desk. The resulting tremor sent an avalanche of papers and other office memorabilia tumbling to the floor. With a heartfelt groan, she dropped to her knees and began scooping it all onto a pile.

Having had the same thing happen to her on more than one occasion, Tohru knelt to help. As she grabbed the stack nearest her and tried to get it in order, Ms. Almont gave her a startled look.

"Miss Honda, I didn't hear you arrive. Oh, you don't have to do this; I can get it."

Smiling to show she was happy to help, Tohru kept stacking even as she answered. "I saw you were busy, and didn't want to scare you, so I was very quiet. And please, call me Tohru. 'Miss Honda' is so formal, it makes me nervous."

Returning the smile, Ms. Almont nodded. "Okay. And thank you for your help. I keep meaning to clean that thing off, but I always seem too busy."

Once the mess of the floor was cleaned up, both women stood. Tohru turned back to her desk, not wanting to get too behind in her duties. Before she could grab her bag, however, Ms. Almont stopped her with a wave.

"Before you start, there are a few things we need to talk about." When Tohru had turned to face her once more, she continued. "First, I know that I said you'd have weeks to get to know the other patients, but there's been a small change in plans. One of the side projects that I'm working on for the Institute has come to a point where it needs more of my attention. That means that there are going to be days, and soon, when you're here on your own. You'll have to be present at certain times, like when the doctor comes with their medicines. You'll have to be prepared to divide your attention equally between all four, instead of focusing on just one.

"So starting tomorrow, I'll be introducing you to the other patients. You'll also meet a few members of the staff that you might have to deal with. It would be best if you knew who they are and what they do on sight. It just makes it easier. I'll have some background on each of them ready before you leave.

"The second thing I need to warn . . .um, talk to you about is a certain visitor coming in soon."

"Oh, someone's getting company today?" Tohru smiled. A visitor was sure to make whoever it was happy. She always loved it when her friends came to see her when she wasn't feeling well. And though the patients here weren't ill in the same way, maybe the feeling would still be the same.

"Yes. Yuki, you were with him yesterday?" Tohru nodded. "Well, his older brother is coming to see him. He prefers to come later in the day, after work. Now normally, I wouldn't go out of my way to say anything about the people who come to see their families, but Ayame, that's the brother, he's . . .different. If you're not used to him, he can be just a bit overwhelming at times." She laughed softly to herself, but it was a nervous sound rather than a humorous one.

Tohru smiled uncertainly, wondering what kind of person this Ayame was that he merited such a strange warning. She also wondered if he looked anything like his younger brother. Her mind drifted slightly as she imagined an older version of Yuki with the same gray hair and violet eyes. Ms. Almont's next statement snapped her back to reality.

"So, since you'll be working with just Yuki for today, you're bound to meet Ayame. I just wanted to give you a bit of word of warning so that you'll be expecting him." She paused, seeming to think over her next words carefully. "If you need . . .help, or have any questions, I'll be somewhere around here. Don't hesitate to come and find me."

With a final wave, she slipped from the room, leaving a somewhat thrown off balance Tohru behind. It was almost five minutes later when Tohru finally pulled herself together enough to remember what she should be doing. Grabbing the bag, she quickly headed across the hall.

The scene inside was almost the same as it had been the day before. The room was immaculate, not a thing out of place. Once more, Yuki sat in a chair, silently staring out the window. But because she was watching so closely, she saw one small change. As she closed the door behind her, she saw him tilt his head just slightly to one side.

Taking it as a sign of encouragement, Tohru put a bright smile on her face as she crossed the room. Pausing at the table on the left, she sat her burden right in the center. As she began pulling things from it, she tossed a look over her shoulder.

"Good afternoon!" Keeping her voice bright and happy, she hoped to draw him out again. "I'm sorry I'm a little late today, but I was talking to Ms. Almont, and then we were cleaning up a little mess. But I'm here now, if you're ready to get started?"

The bag empty, she turned to face her charge, still smiling. Taking the few steps to get to Yuki's side, she leaned over to put her face in his line of sight. "Do you want to come over here, or should I bring them to you?" There was no response. Since she had been expecting this, Tohru didn't let it bring her down. Acting as though he _had_ voiced an opinion, she kept up her one sided conversation. "Over here it is, then. Just give me a second, and I'll be ready."

Crossing back to the table, she stared down at the small bundle of items it now held. The idea she had come up with the night before had expanded during the day. The stack of magazines she had retrieved from her closet had been joined by several others begged off of friends and classmates. Now there was a nice selection of different topics waiting to be chosen from.

Pulling the top one off the pile, Tohru stopped to grab the only other chair in the room. Placing it right next to Yuki's, she turned so that he could see the magazine in her lap if he wanted to. A quick glance at his face showed that he was still looking vaguely out the window.

A small sigh escaped her as she mentally crossed her fingers that this would work. Flipping open the cover, Tohru scanned the table of contents. It was a video game magazine she had borrowed from the boy who sat next to her in biology class. It was something she wasn't exactly familiar with. Biting the bullet, she picked an article that looked good and found the page.

Reading it aloud between stolen glances at Yuki, she quickly came to two conclusions. One, she must know less about video games than any other human currently living on the planet, and two, this wasn't working.

"Not your cup of tea?" she asked, expecting and getting no answer. "Well, let's try another." A quick trip to the table, and she was back with the second choice. This one was from a woman who lived just down the hall from her. Looking at the cover, she frowned for a moment. It didn't seem like the thing that would catch a person like Yuki's attention.

Shrugging a bit, she decided against putting it aside. You never knew what kind of interests a person could have. When it came down to it, appearances meant less than nothing. Randomly opening to spot near the middle, Tohru flipped a few pages until she found a nice, glossy layout. Turning it a little, she read the small caption at the bottom.

"'This garden's focal point is the large, climbing red rosebush. Smaller bushes of different colors help to make it stand out in a manner very pleasing to the eyes.'" Tracing one finger over the picture, Tohru had to agree that it was a particularly lovely garden. It was exactly the kind of thing she'd want in her own backyard, although a bit smaller.

Being honest with herself, she acknowledged that it would probably never happen. Even if she had the yard, she had never been good at keeping a lot of plants alive. Smiling slightly, she turned to look up at Yuki, expecting the same expression of disinterest that he'd had before.

To her surprise, he was looking right at the magazine, his gaze darting over the image as he took in all the details. Tilting her head to the side, she waited until it looked like he had seen everything, and then flipped the page. Again his eyes scoured the page, looking at each picture and drawing.

Feeling a surge of elation, Tohru flipped the page once more, and then carefully slid the magazine onto his lap. She wasn't sure how long his interest would last, so she hurried to the table with a smile on her face. Quickly sorting through the stack, she found one other title that had something to do with plants. Carrying it with her, she was almost to Yuki's side when she heard the door behind her pop open. Thinking that it was Ms. Almont, she turned.

It wasn't Ms. Almont.

Tohru almost dropped the magazine in her hands at the sight before her. A man stood in the doorway, a spot of light highlighted against the shadowy hallway behind him. He was dressed in white from head to toe, his long shirt edged in gold thread at the neck and wrists. Loose white pants and white shoes completed the outfit.

Although what he was wearing was unusual, it was the man himself that startled her the most. A pale complexion was equally matched with the white hair he wore in a long braid over one shoulder. But, as had been the case with Yuki, it was his eyes that truly stood out the most. The deep golden color seemed almost to glow with an inner light.

Before she could do anything but stare, he smiled slowly, lifting his hands from his sides in a gesture that embraced the room at large. Sweeping inside, he crossed to Yuki's side and dropped to his knees with a dramatic cry of "Brother!"

Tohru opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her gaze flitted from the open doorway to the pair by the window and back again. Still not moving, she managed one word.

"Ayame?"


	6. Enter Ayame

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Six  
**_Enter Ayame_

* * *

Tohru continued to stand in state of stunned silence, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the man's entrance. She had never come across anyone who looked or acted even remotely like him before. She suspected that if someone else were to mimic his actions, they would appear foolish and overdramatic. But in Ayame's case, he pulled them off with a flair that just seemed to fit.

Finally collecting herself enough to move, Tohru stepped back to the table with its selection of magazines. Unconsciously restoring the stack to order, she found her eyes drifting more than once to the brothers on her right.

After his first, sudden outcry, Ayame had yet to speak again. He remained on one bent knee, a hand on the floor beside him, the other gripping the back of Yuki's chair. He was just watching his brother, an expression of hope clearly visible on his unguarded face.

Feeling as though she were intruding on a private moment, Tohru cleared her throat to catch the new arrival's attention. She had planned to quietly excuse herself, leaving them to their visit. That plan flew out the window when golden eyes locked onto her.

"Hello," Ayame said, a charming smile coming to his face. Gracefully rising, he crossed the room to her side. Catching one of her hands from where it rested on the table, he seemed to examine her from head to toe in an instant.

Feeling flustered, Tohru managed to stammer a reply. "H-h-hello." Her gaze flitted around the room, settling on anything and everything but the man. She wasn't exactly sure of how she was supposed to handle this situation. The manual had only said that visitors had to check in with her before seeing the patients. She was to take them to the rooms, and then return to her office or other patients unless she was needed. In no way did it come close to covering how to handle something like this.

Going on the little bit of information Ms. Almont had given her, Tohru carefully phrased her question. "You're Ayame? Yuki's brother?"

Another smile, this one bigger and brighter than the one before it spread across his face. "That's me. How did you know? Did you see the resemblance? We do have a similar look, don't we?"

Tohru hesitated in answering, not wanting to upset him. He seemed so happy at the thought that she had recognized him from a resemblance to Yuki. Deciding that honesty was the best thing, she took a breath and tried to get a word in.

"Well, there is something alike about the two of you, but no, that's not how I knew who you were. Ms. Almont, she told me that Yuki's brother was coming in sometime today. And since you're the first non-employee person I've seen on this floor, I just assumed that you had to be him."

She almost winced as his face fell in the picture of disappointment. His lower lip pushed out just slightly, and he sighed forlornly. Reaching out a cautious hand, she patted him gently on the shoulder. She could never stand to see anyone in pain, even over something like this, which seemed somewhat trivial to her. That being so, she hurried to try and comfort him as best she could.

"But now that I'm seeing you up close, there's definitely a similarity between the two of you. Something in the complexion, and the . . .the cheekbones, I think?"

It worked. The brilliant smile was back, and he clasped both hands in front of him, letting go of her hand to do so. Tohru sighed in relief, hoping a little space would make it easier for her to think. She smiled a bit weakly, struggling to keep up with his train of thought as he began speaking again.

"I wasn't always a good brother, but I'm trying to be one now. That's why I come and visit every chance I get, to let him know that I'm here for him. I want us to be close, and it's so hard sometimes, with him being here and all. But just hearing someone as nice and pretty as you say that we look alike," he sighed again, more loudly this time, "Well, it just makes me feel like Yuki and I are getting closer. And that's what I want. I want to the kind of older brother that I always should have been."

"That sounds like a nice thought," Tohru told him when he paused, obviously waiting for her response to his admissions. She found herself feeling slightly breathless just from listening to him. He spoke at a normal speed, but there was just something, almost a type of urgency, in his tone that made it seem like he was speaking much faster.

"So, I haven't seen you here before. I'm sure I would remember a delicate beauty such as you flitting about the halls."

Blushing at the compliment, Tohru turned her head to the side. "Th-thank you," she managed. "I just started a few days ago." As her eyes had traveled across the room, they finally landed on Yuki. Sensing something different about him, she frowned a little, looking closer to figure out exactly what it was.

While she had been trying to get his attention with the magazines, he had shifted slightly to the left to see the pictures better. Now, though, she saw he had resumed his earlier position, and he was again looking straight out the window. His shoulders were held stiffly, and there was a tenseness to his posture that had never been there before.

Lowering her gaze to the floor behind him, Tohru struggled to find the cause of his apparent unhappiness. It was as she was thinking that Ayame turned to his brother again. Catching the movement out of the corner of her eyes, Tohru suddenly gasped. Maybe Yuki was upset because she was intruding on his visit with Ayame!

Twisting toward the silent boy by the window, a horrified expression crossed her face. She was supposed to be taking care of him, and the second day of work she was keeping him from something he had probably been looking forward to.

Shaking her head at her own foolishness, Tohru hastily started backing toward the door. When Ayame saw that she was leaving, a look of confusion crossed his pale face. He opened his mouth, but she didn't give him a chance to speak. Not wanting to waste anymore of the time the brothers would have together, she hurried to explain and be on her way.

"I'm sorry that I was intruding on your time together. I wasn't thinking, or I would have realized it sooner. I'm so sorry and I promise that it won't happen again. I may be kind of slow when it comes to figuring some things out, but once I know something, I don't forget it. I hope that you have a really nice visit, and I'll be across the hall if you need anything from me. Okay? Bye, then." Smiling brightly, she ducked out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind herself. She had seen the bewildered look on Ayame's face, but since a lot of people tended to wear that expression around her, she wasn't too worried.

As she slipped inside her office, she noticed that Ms. Almont had yet to return. Dropping into her desk chair, she sighed. She had nothing else to do now that her one patient was tied up, but it didn't feel right to just sit there doing nothing. This was her job; she was supposed to be working. But was there that she could do?

Thinking about the interest Yuki had shown in the magazine earlier, Tohru decided that now would be a good time to write down her thoughts and discoveries. Though no one had mentioned her needing to do anything other than the small notations on the clipboards, she knew that it would be necessary later on. Now would be as good a time as any to practice taking notes on what she learned about her patients.

Grabbing a few sheets of paper from the drawer of her desk, she uncapped her pen and set to work. At the top of the first page, she carefully wrote the date, time, and Yuki's name. Below that, she described what her plan had been. Skipping a line, she then went into detail about her results, both the failure of the first magazine, and the success of the second one. After a moments pause, she also listed her thoughts on what she thought it might mean, and a few of the ideas she had to use this new knowledge to help Yuki.

It was as she was in the process of writing about letting him grow some plants in his room that something occurred to her. Though she had read the rulebook cover to cover, she didn't recall any specific mention of the rules regarding bringing outside items in. Would she have to get permission from someone? Would they even allow it? Although she could see no harm in it, she was the first to admit that she had little experience with this sort of thing.

Tohru decided that the first thing she should do was go through the rules again, making careful note to any that might pertain to what she was thinking of doing. If after that, things were still unclear, she could simply ask Ms. Almont the next time she popped up. Feeling eager to get started, she reached into her tote bag for her rulebook . . . And came up empty-handed.

It was only then that she remembered leaving it at home to make enough room for all the magazines. She'd never thought she might actually need it. Groaning quietly, she leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to waste the rest of the evening doing nothing, and that had been the only productive task she could think of.

Pushing lightly at the floor with the toe of one foot, she set her chair to spinning in a slow half circle. She came to a stop facing Ms. Almont's disorganized desk. Eyeing it bleakly, she supposed she could always try and straighten it up for the other woman. Looking more closely at the amazing disorder, she knew that that would really be her last resort.

A familiar cover caught her eye, and she leaned forward to get a better look. Was that . . .Yes, it was! There was a copy of the Institute rulebook hanging off the left side of the desk, almost hidden by a thick dictionary and what appeared to be a wadded up sandwich wrapper.

Glancing at the door, Tohru debated tracking down Ms. Almont to ask permission to borrow it, then decided against it. From their earlier chat, it had sounded like the other woman was going to be busy tonight. Besides, it was such a little thing, she doubted that she would mind. After all, wasn't she the one who had gone on and on about how important it was to follow all the rules? She'd probably appreciate the fact that her new assistant was making an effort to stick to that.

Rising, she gave the precarious mess a good once over, trying to figure out the best way to get what she wanted without causing everything to fall. Grasping the book by one corner, she gave an experimental tug. It slid out an inch; nothing else moved. Emboldened, she gave another, harder tug. When the book came free, the whole pile seemed to shake slightly, and she caught her breath. A moment passed, and there was no avalanche, and Tohru allowed herself a small laugh of victory.

Carrying her prize back to her own desk, Tohru wondered how Ms. Almont could ever find anything. Then again, remembering the frantic search she had walked in on that morning, maybe she couldn't. Shaking her head once more at the chaos behind her, she settled herself back into her chair. She flipped through the rulebook, carefully jotting down the names of all the sections that seemed like they might have the answers to her questions.

About halfway through, she noticed something odd. Some of the section headings seemed to vary from what she remembered. The wording was different, less strict sounding. Some of what she remembered from her copy wasn't there at all; other things were there, but altered.

Frowning slightly, Tohru wondered what it meant. After a moment's thought, she came to the conclusion that this might be an older edition, and because of that, listed different rules. That would explain why it seemed less dictatorial. If this was a rulebook from before The Institute became the forerunner in its field, it only stood to reason that the rules would be different. They would have been less concerned about their work leaking out.

It seemed to make sense to her. Feeling better, Tohru continued flipping through the pages.


	7. Whispers

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Seven  
**_Whispers _

* * *

Tohru continued with her notes until a sound from the doorway pulled her attention from the sheets of paper spread before her. Jotting down one last thought, she twisted in her chair in time to see Ms. Almont's head poke around the doorjamb. The older woman took a cautious look around the room, as though trying to make sure that no one was hiding behind the few pieces of furniture. When she finally stepped inside, Tohru thought for a moment she would drop to her hands and knees for a check under the desks and chairs.

While she didn't go that far, she still appeared slightly ill at ease as she leaned her back against the wall, directly inside the door.

"So," she asked in an overly casual voice, "how did your first meeting with Ayame go?"

"It was fine. He was a little . . .different from the people I'm used to dealing with, but I think everything went well. We talked for a bit, and then I left him to his visit. He seemed nice."

An incredulous expression rose to her face. "'He seemed nice'? Things went well?" She seemed to take a moment to allow that to sink in. Then she began firing off questions in rapid succession. "He didn't try to measure you? Or convince you to come to his store? He didn't start suggesting outfits and color schemes to compliment your complexion and build? He didn't try to drag you out to dinner and convince you become a model or something like that?"

"Uh, no. Should he have?"

"Oh, no, it's not that. It's just that Ayame is a very outgoing type of person. Not a bad person, mind you. He's just extremely social, and that's been a little off-putting to some of the others who worked on this floor. You really didn't have any problems with him?" She didn't seem able to believe that Tohru hadn't had any problems.

"None at all. He seemed a bit surprised when I left, though. Maybe he was expecting me to stay, but I didn't want to intrude."

"You did the right thing. No problems there. I was just a little worried that he might have upset you, since it was your first meeting." She swiped her hand across her brow in an exaggerated gesture. "Whew, now that that's behind you, everything should be smooth sailing from here on out." She smiled. "So what have you been up to while Yuki was otherwise occupied?"

Turning back to her desk, Tohru stacked the papers she had been working on into a neat pile. While she had gotten a good way through the rules, she wasn't finished yet, and so was hesitant about bringing up her idea. Deciding to wait until she had found out everything that she could, she answered honestly but vaguely. "I was working on an idea I had for helping Yuki. I figured I'd get a head start with him since I'll be dividing my time between all four of the patients on this floor soon."  
"That reminds me," Ms. Almont exclaimed, finally moving away from the wall and towards her desk. "I have those files for you somewhere around here. I wanted to give them to you tonight, since it would be a good time for you to go over them and get some idea of what to expect for tomorrow."

Tohru nodded, realized the gesture was lost on the other woman who was digging through her desk, and answered again out loud. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. But don't hurry. I have to get some things I left in Yuki's room before lights out." A preoccupied nod was her only reply.

Quickly slipping through the door and across the hall, she paused in front of 12-A. There was silence from inside, something she doubted would be occurring were Ayame still present. Glancing at her watch for the first time, Tohru realized that it was much later than she had thought. Visiting hours had been over for almost an hour, and soon it would be time for her to head home.

Feeling slightly more rushed now that she knew the time, Tohru grasped the doorknob. If she stayed too late, she would miss the last bus of the night that went by her apartment. Then she would have to call a taxi, which would take money she didn't have to spare. Not to mention that Saki and Arisa would be worrying themselves sick if she wasn't home at her usual time. She could just imagine them calling The Institute looking for her, and demanding to know what had happened . . . Not the best way to make a good impression at a new job.

Opening the door, Tohru stepped quietly inside. She wasn't sure if Yuki was asleep or awake, and she didn't want to disturb him any more than she had to. A swift glance showed that the overhead light was out, with the only illumination coming from a softly glowing recessed light in the wall over the table.

While the chair Yuki had been sitting in during her two previous visits was still positioned in the same spot, it was empty. The sight caught Tohru off guard. She whipped her head around, trying to locate him in the dim room. It took a moment before she made out where he was on the bed.

He lay over the covers, his hands folded on his stomach while his face pointed at the ceiling. She caught the dimmest reflection of light off his eyes, telling her that he was awake. Not sure whether she should speak to him or just gather her things and go, Tohru paused in the doorway. Deciding it would be rude not to say anything, she settled for a simple, quietly spoken explanation.

"I'm just here for my things. Don't let me bother you." Crossing to the table, she began to gather the magazines from where they were still spread in haphazard piles. At the last moment, she kept two from the stack. Leaving those on the table (an act that she knew was allowed from her ongoing review of the rulebook), she scooped the rest into her arms and headed back to the door.

As she passed the bed, she heard a slight _swish_, the sound of something moving over fabric. Stopping in her tracks, she turned . . .and found herself face to face with Yuki. Or at least as face to face as two people could get when they were two feet apart and one was standing while the other was in bed.

Time seemed to slow as she stared into those eyes again. In sunlight, when she could see all the subtle colors that swirled within them, they had been dazzling, ethereal in their clearness. Now, in a room brimming with shadows, they fairly screamed of mystery, their murky depths unfathomable.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she suffered the oddest feeling that she was going to drown in those. Frightened, she broke eye contact, dropping her gaze to the floor. When she spoke, her voice had a raspy quality to it, and it shook slightly. "Well, I'll be going now. Good night."

Hurrying as she was, Tohru never heard the softly whispered sentence that floated after her as she fled the room.

"Good night."

When she reentered the office, Ms. Almont was standing by her desk, folders in her hand. Seeming not to notice her new co-worker's agitation, she flashed a quick smile.

"I just noticed the time. You have to be going, don't you?" As usual, she didn't wait for a response before launching into her next sentence. "Here, let me give you a hand so that you aren't late."

There was a thud as she dropped the folders carelessly on Tohru's desk. Taking the tote from where it hung on the back of the chair, she held it open so the magazines could easily be slipped inside. While Tohru was adjusting the straps, she heard papers being gathered. As soon as she stood, the thick pile was shoved into her hands.

Ms. Almont ushered her through the door and down the hall, relating some last minute instructions at an amazing speed. "Remember to go over all my notes carefully. There's also some information from the other people who've worked this floor. Anything you learn now may be a big help later on. Pay equal attention to mentions of the doctors and other employees. You'll be meeting them soon, and reading this stuff should give you at least a vague idea of what they might expect from you." They reached the elevator, and she punched the button since Tohru's hands were full. "Oh, and I suggest trying to get a good night's sleep as well. You'll need it."

As Tohru stepped into the elevator, she saw Ms. Almont give her a little wave as the doors slid closed. Still off balance from the incident with Yuki and now feeling a bit dazed from the rapid-fire instructions, she allowed herself to slump against the cool metal wall behind her. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

When she left the building, she saw her bus looming as it closed in on the bus stop. Breaking into a run, she clutched the folders to her chest so she wouldn't drop them. Making it just in time, she slipped into a seat towards the front and struggled to catch her breath.

Tohru scooted away from the aisle and dropped her burdens onto the seat beside her. Due to the late hour, there tended to be few other passengers, and this night was no different. An older man sat two seats behind her and two teenaged boys were huddled near the back.

Leaning her forehead against the cool window, Tohru allowed herself to relax. It had been the most hectic day at the Institute yet, and she had a feeling things were going to speed up a lot more in the coming days. She had three more patients to get to know, any number of other staff members to become familiar with, and all that with the knowledge that she'd soon be dealing with it on her own.

Groaning quietly, she lifted her head and then allowed it to thump back against the window with a thud. Ms. Almont's parting advice came back to her. "Get a good night's sleep," indeed. She'd be lucky to get any rest at all.

Still in a gloomy mood, Tohru stepped off the bus twenty minutes later. As it roared away, she walked with dragging steps to her building, tiredly digging through her coat pocket for her keys. As expected, her telephone rang only moments after she stepped inside. Reassuring Arisa (whose turn it was to call every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday) that she had made it home okay, she dropped the phone back onto its cradle and slipped off her shoes.

Ignoring the temptation of the sofa, she crossed to her desk. Setting the files in the middle of the empty surface, she put the tote bag full of magazines on the floor beside it. Remembering her early work, she hurried to the kitchen to grab her copy of the rulebook off the counter where she had left so she could finish that first. As she was sorting through the folders to find her notes, she realized that Ms. Almont had also picked up the copy of the rules that she had been using at work.

Tohru paused, looking back and forth between the two volumes. The covers were exactly the same, with identical pictures of the Institute right in the center. But she knew that what they had inside that cover was quite different.

Casting a quick look at the folders she should be going through, Tohru fought a losing battle with her curiosity. Deciding that she could read them between classes and during her free period, she set the thick manila bundles aside. Placing the two books side by side, she flipped them both open and began comparing from page one.


	8. Knowledge Gained

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Eight  
**_Knowledge Gained_

* * *

Something was going on at The Sohma Institute.

A night of reading and comparing had left Tohru with this one definite fact. At first, she had held tightly to her different editions idea, but that had soon been disproved. Right inside the front covers had been the same date, meaning they were from the same printing.

Things only got stranger from there. While the copy she had been given seemed like a strict, but otherwise normal type of rulebook, comparing it to the other brought some glaring differences to light.

In her copy, talking with people who worked on other floors was strictly forbidden. In the other one, talking to people outside the building about their work wasn't allowed, but there was no mention of restriction concerning those within. There were also whole sections that appeared in the new one that weren't in hers. Most of these concerned employee functions, and it made sense that hers would be different.

But when she got to the sections dealing directly with patients, she couldn't come up with any such logical reasons. Almost everything in those sections was different, from the amount of information the aides knew about each patient, to the contact with doctors and family members.

The thing that really made her uneasy, however, was the information that the other book held on the twelfth floor. Her floor. While the map of the building in her rulebook had the twelfth floor clearly marked as a limited private patient ward, the other listed it as housing a testing laboratory. It was coded as off limits to all but employees with the highest clearance. There was no mention of the four patients that she knew were there.

Tohru didn't think for an instant that this was something she was simply misunderstanding. The foreboding feeling that had hit her on her first visit was back, weighing heavily in the pit of her stomach. Something was going on inside those walls, and she was fairly certain it was something serious.

Why would someone go to such lengths to hide the existence of four people? Who was so intent on keeping the people who worked with those patients from talking to anyone else? Whoever it was had to consider keeping Yuki and the others secret a fairly important task if they were willing to go so far as to mislabel floors to keep people away from them.

Flipping back to the staff page of her binder, Tohru scanned the listings. Starting at the top, it gave the names and positions of the higher-ranking employees. As she read, something caught her eye.

Institute Administrator: _Akito Sohma_

. . . . . . . Executive Assistant: _Kureno Sohma_

Medical Staff Administrator: _Hatori Sohma_

. . . . . . . Executive Assistant: _Kana Sohma_

'Well,' she thought, 'that certainly explains their choice in naming the place. It's obviously a family kind of thing, if so many of the higher-ups are Sohmas. But does that have anything to do with the secret of the twelfth floor?'

Leaning forward until her forehead connected with the desk with a thud, she tried to collect her thoughts. She just had too many questions with not enough answers. In order to figure things out, she was going to have to get some more information. That meant keeping her eyes open and asking questions without raising suspicions. Easy, right?

It was just after noon, and Tohru was taking advantage of her lunchtime to start on the employee and patient notes Ms. Almont had sent along with her. Taking her lunch with her, she had found an empty bench outside and laid out her things. Setting down her lunch, she proceeded to eat with one hand while using the other on the files.

Spreading them out in a fan shape, she noticed one with a sticky note attached to the front. Picking it up, she could see "Read First" scrawled across the yellow surface. Shrugging, she flipped it open.

The first paper that it contained was a color-coded chart. Looking closer, she saw that it seemed to be a rating system on patient behavior and staff responses. Curious, she quickly read the six levels of temperaments.

_**Red: **Patient is extremely agitated, with no response to calming techniques. They refuse to obey commands, or display outright defiance or make violent actions._

_**Action to be taken: **Patient is to be confined immediately in locked room with all privileges revoked. Such measures are to remain in effect until repealed, which can only be ordered by the Administrator._

_**Orange: **Patient is argumentative, and is easily angered to the point of retaliation, both verbal and physical._

_**Action to be taken: **Patient is to be immediately isolated from others. Freedom becomes limited and monitored, based on the level of the offense. Degree of said action is to be decided by the floor supervisor. _

_**Yellow: **Patient remains calm unless reasonably provoked, and is responsive to orders from staff._

_**Action to be taken: **Favorable actions- all scheduled freedoms are allowed, and fraternization with other patients is encouraged._

_**Pink: **Patient is friendly, outgoing, cheerful, and well behaved. (Ideal mood status)_

_**Action to be taken: **Favorable actions- all scheduled freedoms are allowed, requests are to be processed for consideration._

_**Gray: **Patient is withdrawn, and remains so for extended lengths of time. They are non-responsive to both positive and negative attention._

_**Action to be taken: **Medical action- Patient is to undergo constant monitoring and daily visits from the assigned counselor. Reports are to be made every day and submitted to Dr. Hatori Sohma ONLY._

_**White: **Medicated_

_**Action to be taken: **(none)_

Tohru reread the chart twice. While it appeared innocent enough, there was something in the wording that made her frown. Again, there was the feeling that there was more to this than she could see at first glance. The strictness concerning who reports were to be sent to and which doctor was to be contacted in specific cases seemed . . .odd to her.

She tilted her head to the side. Did the severe rules concerning the staff members have something to do with the secret of the twelfth floor? Perhaps only this Dr. Hatori Sohma knew that there were patients there, hence the need for him to be the only one summoned should one of the four need medical attention. But the fact that the administrator, the head of the whole establishment was mentioned meant that whatever was up could go the whole way to top. How many other people were in on the secret?

That thought immediately brought Ms. Almont to mind. Obviously the older woman knew about both the patients and the fact that their presence was to be kept under wraps. But did she know why? Was she part of the cover-up, or just a pawn in it?

Just what was going on in that innocuous looking building?

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers if she just kept sitting there, Tohru turned back to the first folder. Behind the chart were four identical sheets. Patient rundowns, she found.

'At least these will be helpful for tonight,' she thought before grabbing the first one.

_**Diagnosis Summary:**_

_Patient 12-D, Hatsuharu, has displayed symptoms of a bipolar-like condition. Intense mood swings occur, albeit usually only with provocation. There has been little information gained on the overall cause of these temperamental phases. When not in an argumentative mood, patient 12-D is likable, if a bit dazed at times._

_Staff who will be working with this patient are reminded that, most importantly, they are to reassess the mood of their charge often. Failure to do this may result in a change of attitude catching them off guard. Also, patient 12-B is to be kept apart from patient 12-D when either are having a yellow or above day. If provoked, exposure to patient 12-C seems to have a calming effect, a fact that staff are to keep in mind. _

_Various medications are being tried to bring the patient under control. Due to this, his health is to be monitored closely in weekly checkups, performed by Dr. Hatori Sohma ONLY. Staff are not required to be present during this procedure._

_**Usual Mood Rating: **varied between yellow and orange_

Tohru flipped to the next sheet of paper.

_**Diagnosis Summary:**_

_Patient 12-B, Kyou, has displayed violent and sullen tendencies to the point of not acknowledging orders from the staff. Although the patient does generally follow the rules, such obedience is often delayed and accomplished in a grudging manner. _

_Staff working with patient 12-B are to note that fraternization with other patients is to be allowed only after careful consideration of mood and approval by the supervisor. They are also reminded that 12-B and 12-A are not to be left alone without supervision under any circumstances. (Failure to comply with this rule will result in immediate reprimand.) Association with 12-D is also to be on a monitored state. _

_Although there are no known illnesses, due to a family history of problems, the patient is to have a checkup no less than once a week. Dr. Hatori Sohma ONLY will perform this checkup. A staff member is not required to be present._

_**Usual Mood Rating: **Orange_

As she moved to the next to last one, she was surprised at the difference. While both Kyou and Hatsuharu's problems seemed to have a common thread, this patient, Momiji, was in an entirely different category.

_**Diagnosis Summary:**_

_Patient 12-C, Momiji, can be considered an easily handled case. The patient is well behaved and even-tempered, often displaying a need to please. However, the patient has a tendency to be clingy, and eager for undivided attention. Actions are often immature, and the patient may have problems deciding what is acceptable or safe behavior._

_Staff assigned to patient 12-C are reminded of the following things: While affable and likable to most others, patient 12-B seems to have an aversion to patient 12-C's company. While not in an overly violent in nature, 12-B has been known to strike out. It has also been noted that patient 12-C has something of a calming effect on patient 12-D. _

_As to medical treatment, it is feared that the current mental state may have a damaging effects on the physical well being of the patient. Until said assumption is proved or disproved, Dr. Hatori Sohma ONLY will be making a weekly analysis of the patient's condition._

_**Usual Mood Rating: **Pink_

Tohru paused for a moment before moving onto the last report. By process of elimination, it had to belong to Yuki. She was aware of a fluttering feeling in her stomach at the prospect of finding out more about him, even if that information was written in a cold and clinical way. Although she had only just met him, there was something about the sadness that seemed to surround him that drew her in. Already she cared about him, and wanted nothing more than she wanted to help him get well.

Her thoughts drifted back to that moment when she had gone back to his room for her magazines. When his eyes had locked onto her, there had been a sensation of connection. She wondered if he had felt it too.

The sound of people talking somewhere behind her brought Tohru out of her thoughts. A glance at her watch confirmed that she was running low on time. Deep, introspective thought would have to wait if she wanted to get through the reports before her next class. With a deep breath, she flipped to the final page.

_**Diagnosis Summary:**_

_Patient 12-A, Yuki, has displayed extreme introversion, with no acknowledgement of staff or visitors. Several attempt have been made to bring the patient out of said state; all have been unsuccessful. To date, little knowledge has been gained from the patient himself. _

_Staff is reminded that the patient has shown an aversion to patient 12-B and 12-D when either of the latter are in agitated moods. With 12-B, hostility has followed on both sides, beginning verbally and progressing to physical violence if the situation is not immediately remedied. With 12-D, further wariness becomes apparent, sometimes remaining for extended periods of time._

_Due to a weakness of the respiratory system, the patient is to have a checkup no less than once a week, more often during adverse seasons. Dr. Hatori Sohma ONLY will perform this checkup. A staff member is not required to be present._

_**Usual Mood Rating: **Gray_

'But he acknowledged me,' she thought. 'And not just once, either. Maybe that's a sign that I will be able to help him.' Suddenly feeling just a bit better, Tohru gathered her things. Tossing the remains of her uneaten lunch in a nearby trash basket, she headed for her next class.


	9. Newly Opened Eyes

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Nine  
**_Newly Opened Eyes_

* * *

__

1. For various reasons, all four are visited by a doctor at least once a week.

2. These visits are, unlike similar ones with patients on other floors, not required to be supervised.

3. All checkups are performed only by Dr. Hatori Sohma.

4. All reports are filed with only Dr. Hatori Sohma.

Tohru carefully read over the list she had just finished. Though it was rather short, each item alone was an important clue. All of them together fairly screamed of a conspiracy. What kind of conspiracy remained to be seen, of course. Even though she was unclear on exactly what they were hiding, she felt a few steps closer to the answers thanks to her new information.

Her biggest clue so far was Dr. Hatori Sohma. He was marked as the only medical contact for all four twelfth floor patients. That meant that he, who was listed as the medical staff administrator, had to be in one the secret of the twelfth floor.

Was he the one behind it all? Was Hatori Sohma carrying out some secret study that he wanted no one to know about? Had he somehow managed to arrange everything without his superiors knowing about it?

Or were they in on it too?

Whatever the reasons or purpose behind keeping Yuki and the others hidden, she was beginning to think it might be more physical than mental. Although they had similar counseling sessions to what she had been taught to expect, the secrecy surrounding the medical exams was more than a little suspicious. The extremely detailed and unbending orders about precisely who was to be involved were another factor in the conclusions she was drawing.

Tohru sighed as her gaze drifted towards the clock at the front of the room. This calls, her final one of the day, would soon be over. Then it would be time for her to report to work. They surprised her, her feelings about returning there. A large part of her wanted to bolt and not look back. It was the safe, sensible thing to do.

It wasn't, however, what she was going to do. Even though there was no logical reason behind it, she felt as though she would be deserting Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kyou, and Momiji if she left now. She had to even meet three of the four, but the connection was still there.

How could she ever live with herself if she ran off just because she was feeling unsure? What if, by running, she was passing up her one chance at figuring out the mystery? Or worse yet, the four boys' chance at a life containing more than what they currently had?

The end of class came at the same time as that last thought. The sounds of her fellow students slamming closed their books and notebooks seemed to almost punctuate her decision.

She would continue working at the Institute for as long as she could be of help to the people who resided within it. Exactly what kind of help that would be had yet to be determined. It might be something as big as completely changing a life, or as small as offering a hand to hold in a time of need. One thing was certain, though. Starting from that point on, she was going to keep her eyes and ears open and find some answers.

The bus trip to work afforded Tohru a bit more time to go over the files. She sat close to the window, her tote bag, containing the folders and both rulebooks, tight against her side. She had taken no chances on getting caught with the other book. It was carefully wrapped in a scarf and tucked beneath everything else in the bag.

The papers she held in her hand were less informative than the others had been. They basically contained technical information such as procedures for emergencies, the proper way to fill out forms and who to turn said forms in to, and the chain of command.

While she filed the information away, it also raised some of her earlier questions back to the surface. She found herself wondering how her files differed from those that other staff members received. Were there missing sections in there, too? Or perhaps she had more things than the others in this case.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and worries that she almost missed her stop. Only the driver's throat clearing brought her back to her surroundings. Hurriedly gathering her things, Tohru could feel a hot blush creeping up her neck and sliding into her cheeks. As she rushed up the aisle she managed to flash a grateful smile at the old man before stumbling down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

She paused to collect herself as the large vehicle hissed away, continuing its route. Today was going to be a busy day and the last thing she needed was to start if off shaken and feeling out of sorts.

When she was feeling reasonably better, Tohru headed to the towering building where she'd spend a good part of her afternoon and evening. As it loomed larger and larger, she found the starkness of its construction to be a very fitting exterior to what she now knew it contained. The metal and glass hid its secrets just as well as the employees within hid theirs.

Pushing open the door, she saw the same secretary as always at the front desk. But today, she couldn't help but regard the woman with a bit of suspicion. How much did she know about the goings-on in this building? If she didn't know about the people on the twelfth floor, what reason had she been given about the new aide's arrival?

Tohru remembered the woman's absence on her first day, when Ms. Almont had met her in the lobby instead. Had she really just taken a late lunch, or was it a setup to keep her from learning too much?

Not wanting to get bogged down any further by her mounting number of unanswerable questions, Tohru quickened her steps to the hall. She was surprised to find her hands shaking just a little as she slid her passkey through the slot and punched in her code. It felt almost like she was breaking in to a place she wasn't meant to be. She shivered at the thought.

The short elevator ride gave her just enough time to double check the position of the rulebook she wasn't meant to have. She wanted to be very sure that it was out of sight and stayed that way until she was ready to replace it on Ms. Almont's desk, hopefully without being seen.

It was that action that was on her mind as she stepped from the elevator. There was really no way to plan out how it would happen. There were just too many variables to forge a solid, complete plan. She would just have to keep an eye open for any chance that might arise and take it when it came.

Tohru had only taken a few steps down the hall when a loud noise from somewhere on her right caused her to jump. She stopped in her tracks, off put by the out-of-place sound on the normally silent floor. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she listened, waiting to see if it would repeat itself.

It did. Since she was paying such close attention, this time she was able to make out more details about the sound. There were actually two of them, one coming directly after the other. The first was something of a heavy sounding thud, like someone tossing a thick book onto the floor. After that came a thunk that reminded her of someone pushing in a chair too hard and fast so that it slammed against the edge of the table.

Unable to disregard her curiosity even long enough to take her things to her office, Tohru began to investigate. She was fairly certain that the ruckus was coming from the first closed door on the right.

Mentally running through the tour she had received on her first day, she listed the rooms in her mind, starting at the far end. There was the office, a small storage room, the four patient rooms, an activity room, and a lunchroom. The one she was standing outside of was the lunchroom.

Which answered the where, but not the who, what, or why of the situation. Obviously, more investigating was required. Gathering her nerve, she went to the door and grabbed the cool metal of the knob. Turning it, she pulled the door open just enough to pop her head through . . .

And was immediately smacked right between the eyes with something hard.

A high-pitched gasp was wrung from her as she lost her balance and tumbled forward into the room. She got the vague impression of startled eyes and shocked faces before she plunged to the floor. All the air in her lungs whooshed out on impact, while at the same time she felt her bag settle heavily against her leg.

A moment passed when nothing moved. There was absolute silence and stillness. Then everything seemed to begin again at once.

"Tohru!" cried a familiar voice, accompanied by two hands on her upper arms helping her into a sitting position. When she managed to flip her hair behind her ears to clear her vision, she was faced with Ms. Almont kneeling in front of her, wearing a worried expression.

Forcing an embarrassed laugh at making a fool of herself for the second time that day, Tohru finished straightening her hair and clothes. Once that was done, she raised a hand to gently probe at the smarting spot between her eyes. It stung a bit, but she didn't think it would do more than turn red for a while. At least she wouldn't be sporting twin bumps on the head.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Almont asked, rising and offering her hand. Occupied with getting to her feet without her skirt hiking up, Tohru just nodded. It was all the answer the other woman needed before she continued. "That was a one in a million accident. For you to stick your head in at the exact moment that he threw that tray . . ." She trailed off, shaking her head.

Tohru wondered who "he" was, but didn't bother to ask. She was sure Ms. Almont would get to that soon enough. At that moment, she more concerned with regaining her grip on her tote bag before things started spilling out of it.

When Ms. Almont spoke again, it wasn't directed at her, but to the person or people behind her. "Since Miss Honda is here, I guess we can begin. If you all would just take a seat, we can get this over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible."

There was a disbelieving huff followed by the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor. Turning back to Tohru, Ms. Almont caught the slightly confused look on the younger girl's face and began clearing up some things.

"You do remember that I said I'd introduce you to the others today? Well, I thought it would be easier to bring them to you rather than have you go to them this first time. Might speed the process up a bit, if you know what I'm getting at.

"And before you ask, I thought meeting in here would be better than meeting in the activity room," she explained, then muttered something under her breath that sounded like "fewer heavy objects". Then she smiled brightly and grabbed Tohru by the shoulders. "Tohru Honda, I'd like you to meet Kyou, Haru, and Momiji. Yuki, of course, you've already met."

Feeling more nervous than she could ever remember being, Tohru slowly turned to face the three named but until then unknown patients and the one she felt like she knew all too well.


	10. Momiji, Haru, and Kyou

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Ten  
**_Momiji, Haru, and Kyou_

* * *

In what was most likely a subconscious effort to help calm her nerves, Tohru found her eyes coursing over every feature of the room except for the people it contained. The walls were as plain as every other room on the floor, painted an almost grainy seeming shade of yellow. The only breaks from it were the two gray steel doors and the off-white trim lining the single window. The bright color should have made the room seem cheery, but it came out more glaring than uplifting.

The furniture was limited, with just a small wooden counter under the window, obviously bolted to the wall. A long, rectangular wooden table sat in the center of the room, lined on either side by three chairs.

Three of those six chairs were currently occupied. Tohru's attention focused on Yuki first, since his was the only familiar face on that side of the room. He sat perfectly straight in his seat with his hands folded loosely in his lap. His gaze seemed to be locked on a spot on the floor about two feet in front of him.

Beside him sat a younger looking boy with wavy blonde hair. When he saw that she was looking at him, he offered a big smile and a small wave. Based on his actions and the vague description from one of the files, she assumed that he was Momiji. Feeling a bit more at ease thanks to his open acceptance, Tohru turned to the next person.

Openly disobeying Ms. Almont's request that they all be seated, he was leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed firmly over his chest in a faintly belligerent pose. Adding to that image, his head was tipped forward, his chin almost resting on his chest as he glared at the room through eyes all but hidden behind locks of his orange hair. Somehow he managed to express an air of active disinterest and anger without moving, speaking, or even acknowledging that other people were in the room. It wasn't hard to figure out that he had to be Kyou.

Shifting her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, Tohru turned her eyes to the final patient. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Yuki and Momiji, slumped down slightly in his chair. His two toned hair was the first thing she really noticed. The deep black topped with pure white was certainly unusual, but it seemed to work for him. His complexion was on the pale side, though not as pale as Yuki's. He wore a blank expression as he observed her, as though reserving judgment. It interested her, the similarities between Yuki and Hatsuharu, or Haru, as Ms. Almont had called him. They both had pale, blank countenances, but subtle differences hinted at them having vastly different personalities.

Having separated the group into four individual people in her mind, the moment become a bit less daunting to Tohru. It went from an insurmountable seeming problem to more of a difficult, but manageable task. For the first time since Ms. Almont had helped her to her feet, she was feeling rather upbeat.

Striking while the sensation lasted, she smiled warmly at all four, although the action seemed to be lost on Yuki. He remained unmoving while Momiji offered her another grin, Kyou grunted, and Haru raised an eyebrow. Unsure of what to do next, she turned back to Ms. Almont.

She took the hint. "As everyone knows, Tohru, Miss Honda, I mean, is the new aide on this floor. She started last week and works every weekday from four until nine or so. Until now, she been working with just Yuki, but starting soon, she'll be handling all four of you. Since she's still a student, she'll be doing some of the lighter tasks around here."

Ms. Almont then turned to Tohru. "Now, you've met Yuki so I'll just introduce you to the others. You read over the files I gave you?" She paused until Tohru nodded her assurance. "Good. They're a beginning, but nothing compared to actually meeting and greeting.

"Here we have Momiji, as you may have already guessed. You shouldn't have any problems with him. In fact, he's very nice and will probably be a big help to you. You'll lend a hand, won't you, Momiji?"

The young boy fairly bounced in his seat as he nodded emphatically. Ms. Almont responded with a warm smile. "Across from him is Haru. He's a having a good day today, like he usually does. Other days . . .well, you'll learn about those when they come, since words cannot describe them. Anyway, Haru here has a little problem with directions, so be prepared to rescue him from any of the bathrooms and other rooms. You'll also find him wandering the all over the place from time to time."

Tohru looked at the person in question from the corner of her eye, wondering how he would take all those matter-of-fact statements that might be construed as insults. His file had made it clear that though he was normally mild mannered, all it took was one random thing to set him on a "rampage". She was a little nervous about being caught by one of those, and didn't think that having one caused on her behalf at their first meeting was a good sign. But Haru didn't seem to mind as he just kept watching them with a bland expression. Tohru supposed that if it were true, he might be used to hearing people told about it.

"And that brings us to someone you really should meet. Against the wall over there is Kyou. He's in a bit of a snit right now." There was an audible growl from the orange haired boy.

"He's also the one who beaned you earlier." She chuckled, motioning to the plastic tray that was still lying on the floor by the door. "I don't know who was more surprised, you or him. But anyway, he's usually throwing temper tantrums for one reason or another, so you'll get used to it. There aren't supposed to be trays in here, so the getting conked in the head thing should be a one time deal." Her voice dropped a bit, and Tohru could tell she was speaking more to herself when she said, "I'll have to see who was in here last. That was a breach of regulations."

Coming back to the moment with startled look, she quickly picked up her former train of thought. "He might throw other things though, so you'll have to be on your guard."

"If you're just going to say stupid things, I'm going back to my room."

Tohru turned to the owner of the angry voice just in time to catch the glare he was directing over her shoulder at Ms. Almont. While she quailed a bit at the resentment in that look, the older woman suffered no such problem. Perhaps she was just used to it.

"Well, you do. Although you might learn your lesson after today. You were so surprised; I don't think I've ever seen anyone's eyes bug out as far as yours did when the door flew open and she dropped to the floor."

"Shut up!"

"Kyou's blushing! Kyou's blushing!" Momiji chanted in a singsong voice, then giggled.

In a move that happened so fast it took a moment to sink into Tohru's mind, Kyou pushed away from the wall. In two steps he had passed Yuki and bopped Momiji squarely atop the head with a balled up fist.

Though the action had taken a moment to register, the reaction was instantaneous. Momiji began wailing, "Wah, Kyou hit me!" at the same time that Ms. Almont took a step forward.

"Now Kyou, leave Momiji alone. And Momiji, no baiting Kyou. You both know better. Is this the kind of first impression that you want to make? So just behave yourselves for the rest of the meeting, please." With a few looks and gestures, she ushered Kyou back to his spot against the wall. He immediately resumed his former position, but took to kicking lightly at the floor as he muttered under his breath.

Ms. Almont then knelt beside Momiji. Pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, she tilted his head up with one finger, and then wiped the tears from his cheeks.

As Tohru watched both scenes, a strange feeling assailed her. Looking on as a stranger, the small group seemed more like a family than just floor mates. They seemed to know each other fairly well, and they were comfortable enough around each other. Though Kyou had whacked Momiji upside the head, there hadn't been much force behind the blow. It reminded her of the antics between siblings; like an older brother dealing with an annoying younger one. And Ms. Almont had seemed almost . . .maternal in dealing them both. It was odd to the see the usually straightforward, almost hyperactive woman doing something so gentle.

As the group in the room began to calm again, Tohru found herself wondering how long they had all been together. It seemed to her that it must have been quite awhile for the level of closeness she sensed. It was the kind that took time to grow, especially between people who were considered antisocial. She didn't see Kyou bonding quickly with anyone, let alone a younger boy whose personality was the exact opposite of his own. Close confinement and no other choice but dealing with him might be the reason, but Tohru suspected it went further than that.

She also had a feeling that whatever the secret of the twelfth floor was, they were all four equally involved. This went against an earlier theory she had had, when she wondered if a few of them might be decoys, used to further hide the mystery. After seeing them together, however, it was clear that they all had more in common than just their current address.

"Well," she thought to herself, "this could be good news. If all four are involved in this, then it gives me more people to ask questions. The fewer I ask each person, the smaller the chance of getting caught at it. Plus, who knows what one might know that the others don't."

But meeting them had again raised new questions. She had already begun to suspect that though they were being kept in a psychiatric institute, the reasons for it weren't mental. They seemed to have problems that might call for them to be brought to a place like the Institute, though. Was it a case of killing two birds with one stone, or something even more complex?

And what if not all of them were here against their will? Was it possible that some or all of them had agreed to whatever was happening when she wasn't around? Somehow, she didn't see Kyou being pushed into doing things he didn't want to do. Haru sounded like he could be just as stubborn and hard to handle when forced into a corner.

But on the other hand, Momiji hardly seemed able to make that kind of stand for himself. And Yuki didn't strike her as a person happy with the choices he had made, or that others had made for him. Who could she trust? Was it safe to question them all, or was she risking raising suspicions that might be passed on?

Her eyes moved over the four boys, seeing each in a new light. Any one of them might give her the answers she was looking for. Any of them might be her downfall.


	11. Moving Forward

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Eleven  
**_Moving Forward_

* * *

"Well, this little meeting didn't start off in the best way," Ms. Almont confided to Tohru as she returned to her side. "But it's served its purpose. Now, though, it's time to get back to work." Turning slightly, she motioned to the four patients.

"Haru is having a really good day today, so he and Momiji are going to be spending the rest of the time before lights out in the activity room. You can join them as soon as you've put your things away."

Tohru's eyes immediately dropped to the bag she held tightly in one hand, and then jerked away guiltily as she remembered what was nestled inside. She could feel a flush slowly climbing into her cheeks as her heart beat a bit faster. Nervously she swallowed, hoping to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.

Oblivious to Tohru's dilemma, Ms. Almont continued speaking. "I'll join you after I see Yuki to his room and have a little talk with Kyou. He's earned himself some alone time."

That caught Tohru's attention. "I hope he's not in trouble on my account. It was just an accident and didn't hurt too badly. There's not even a bump! Well, there is a bump, but that's from something else that happened days ago . . ."

An upraised hand cut her off. "No, this is from an incident earlier today, before you even arrived. Don't worry about it. Although the accident from a little while does help prove a point I was trying to make about _restraint_." The last word, heavily emphasized, was directed at the scowling Kyou.

"Anyway, we should all get moving. Momiji, Haru?" She motioned to the door. Momiji jumped to his feet and bounded in that direction. He paused a few steps away, waiting while Haru got up in a more restrained manner. He strolled out calmly, a chattering Momiji at his side.

As Ms. Almont looked at the two remaining patients, Tohru's mind was racing. This was the perfect opportunity to replace the rulebook without being seen. Ms. Almont would be preoccupied with her duties for the next several minutes so she'd have the office to herself.

But on the other hand, was it right for her to skip out on her job when Ms. Almont was obviously busy? It was wrong to avoid work, but avoiding work to accomplish another dishonest act seemed even worse. Even if it meant missing her chance this time around, it didn't feel right to just walk off.

In the end, she compromised with her conscience. "I'll see Yuki to his room," she offered carefully.

Ms. Almont hesitated for only a second as she eyed Kyou where he had resumed his sulking against the wall. "Are you sure?"

Smiling, Tohru hefted her bag. "It's no problem. His room is right across from the office so there's no extra walking or anything. And it is my job." Plus I should still have time to return the rulebook and get to the activity room while you're with Kyou, she added mentally.

"Well, since you're sure, thank you. It's a big help." With that she gave a flick of the wrist and a pointed look at the door to her charge. With a sound that was equal parts grunt and huff, Kyou pushed off the wall and stormed to the door. Ms. Almont followed, Leaving Tohru alone with Yuki.

As the door swung itself closed, she turned to the silent boy just a few feet away. Now that her offer had tied her into service, she was unsure of exactly how to proceed. How was she supposed to get Yuki to his room?

Staring at his down bent head, she sighed. The more time she spent debating her options the less time she would have to replace the rulebook. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. Tohru stopped by Yuki's side and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. Although her touch was gentle, just barely resting against his shirt, she felt it the whole way up her arm.

The same might have been true for Yuki, if his reaction was any indication. The muscles under her hand jumped as he tensed at the gesture. Before she could lift her hand or take a step back, as were her first impulses, he raised his head and looked her straight in the eye.

Tohru felt the same thing she had felt the first time their gazes had locked. There seemed to be so much hidden in his eyes, with no way for it to come out.

"Um," she began, and then cleared her throat before going on. "It's time for you to go back to your room now." Giving in to her nervousness, she stepped back. The hand that had been resting on his shoulder smoothed her skit over her hip and then dropped to her side.

For a long moment she just stood there, waiting for his reaction. She wasn't sure what it would be, if there were even a reaction at all. Just because he had looked up at her touch didn't mean he would respond to her words. Feeling something and responding was a far cry from hearing and understanding words.

"If you're ready, I'll walk you there, okay?" It was the first and only thing to pop into her head, but it seemed to work. Yuki obediently rose to his feet. For the first time Tohru noticed that he was quite a bit taller than her. And every one of their other meetings, she had been standing while he sat, or sitting beside him.

It was a small, seemingly irrelevant realization, but it stuck out in her mind nonetheless. Maybe because it was so at odds with her image of him as someone who needed protected.

Tohru nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Yuki trailed her into the hall. The sound of Momiji's laughter met them as they crossed the threshold, carrying clearly through the activity room's closed door. It reminded her of her timetable and caused her to quicken her steps. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that Yuki was following along behind.

As she reached his room and pulled open the door she paused, letting him enter first. When he was inside, she quickly followed suit. Yuki headed straight for the chair by the window that seemed to be his usual spot. But instead of sitting down like she expected him to, he merely retrieved something from the seat. Turning around, he offered it to her.

Looking down, Tohru recognized the magazines she had left behind the day before. She smiled at the evidence of their success. Sitting her bag down by the door, she stepped closer to him.

"You can keep those. I'll bring some new ones in next time, okay?"

Even with his almost sociable actions from just moments before, she really wasn't expecting an answer. So when a small smile tipped up the corners of his mouth, she was more than a little surprised. When he carefully placed the magazines in the center of the desk like they were treasured items, she felt a sense of satisfaction at haven given him something he liked.

"So you enjoyed looking through them?" she questioned, deciding to see how far his responsiveness would go. He nodded, his smile stretching a bit wider. "I'll bring a bigger selection next time, then, and maybe some books, too."

The way his face brightened at that cemented the fact that a trip to the library was in her near future. Maybe she could ask the other three boys if there was anything she could get for them . . .

Reluctantly noting the passage of time, Tohru knew that she had to get going. Smiling widely at him, she clasped her hands in front of herself. "I have to go now, but I'll be back soon," she told Yuki softly. "I'll see you then," she added as she backed to the door. Picking up her bag, she left, her eyes never leaving his face until the closing door blocked it out.

Although she would have liked to, Tohru couldn't allow her mind to linger on the last few minutes. She would just have to file all the details away to bring out and analyze later. Right now, she had a rulebook to replace.

Slipping into the office, she wasted no time placing her bag on the seat of her chair and pulling out the book. Unwrapping it, she shoved the scarf back into her tote bag and then turned to Ms. Almont's desk.

Eyeing the untidy surface, she tried to find the spot it had come from in the first place. She didn't want to put it in the wrong spot and risk drawing Ms. Almont's attention to it. Not that she thought that the other woman could possibly keep track of all the clutter, but it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

Finally spotting a sandwich wrapper that looked familiar, Tohru reached to lift a couple of folders and slide the rulebook underneath. As she raised the stack the needed few inches, the entire pile shuddered before settling back into place. Letting out the breath that had caught in her throat when everything shifted, she carefully pushed the rulebook into place.

Taking a step back, she stood with both hands palm out just in front of the heap, as if sheer will could keep it all in place. For a moment, it looked like it had worked. But even as she breathed a sigh of relief, sheets of paper began fluttering through the air. They were soon pinned to the floor by the folders and binders that came tumbling down moments later.

Tohru was staring at the still settling mess in horror when she heard the door behind her being opened. She twisted around to face Ms. Almont as she took two steps inside and then froze.

Even as her eyes fixed on the mess, Tohru began trying to explain. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! Everything just started to slide and once a couple of things fell, more and more things fell until it was all over the floor and I'm so sorry! I'll clean it all up right away. I'm sorry!"

"Tohru! Tohru, calm down!" Ms. Almont chuckled as Tohru fought to catch her breath after her babbled apology. "Do you have any idea how many times I've done that? Not to mention the fact that it's my fault in the first place that it gets out of hand. I just keep throwing more junk on top of the old junk. One of these days I'll have to clean that beast off." She eyed the desk critically before adding," However, today is not that day."

Shooting a smile at Tohru, she dropped to the floor and began stacking things randomly onto piles. Still feeling guilty over both the rulebook and the mess, Tohru quickly did the same. As she lined up about six folders, she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. The rulebook she had gone to such trouble to return was lying only a few inches in front of her.

Ms. Almont seemed to catch sight of it at the same time she did. Tohru lowered her head, peeking through her bangs so it wouldn't be obvious that she had been staring at it. As further cover, she hastily grabbed a handful of loose paper and began putting it in order.

It hadn't bee a full ten seconds later when Ms. Almont snatched the rulebook up. She then shoved it inside a manila folder before casting a quick glance at Tohru. Tohru dropped her eyes to the papers in her hands while tapping them against the floor to get them even. Apparently satisfied that her assistant was otherwise distracted, she twisted a bit, pulled open a drawer on her desk, and shoved it inside.

"You know what?" she asked, so suddenly that Tohru jumped. "Maybe I had better clean this thing off today. After all, I'll only be her for a little while longer and I won't have time to come down here and do it later. Plus, this will be your office then, and it would be unfair to leave you with all this junk."

"I can help, if you'd li-"

"No!" Ms. Almont softened the exclamation with a smile. You've already spent enough time helping me. This is my mess, and I'll clean it up. Besides, you have to get to Momiji and Haru. I checked on them before I came in here. They seemed fine, but they really shouldn't be left alone for too long."

Still more guilt flooded through Tohru. She had completely forgotten about the two patients she was supposed to be sitting with. Knowing that her job had to come first, she slowly got to her feet. With a few glances to where Ms. Almont was still straightening up, she stepped out into the hallway.

As she walked towards the activity room, her mind was replaying the past few minutes. Ms. Almont had been very eager to get her out of the room. And she had certainly wasted no time in sticking the rulebook well out of sight. It had been very obvious that the older woman was hiding something.

Tohru sighed. Even though she hadn't admitted it consciously, she had been hoping that Ms. Almont wasn't an active part of whatever was going on. She had seemed so nice, and almost personally involved with each of the patients. Finding out that she might be a willing participant in some wrongdoing against them was disheartening, to say the least.

She pulled open the activity room door to see Momiji and Haru seated at a table on the far side of the room. A board game was spread out in front of them. Haru was watching as Momiji sorted the brightly colored pieces.

As she crossed the room to their sides, Tohru had come to a decision. It was time to start asking questions and searching for answers.


	12. Playing Games

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.  
Dedication: To all the really nice people who take the time to review. I really do appreciate it.

**Chapter Twelve  
**_Playing Games_

* * *

"Miss Tohru!" Momiji cried happily as he caught sight of her. Leaving the game pieces to fall as they would, he leapt to his feet and bounded over to her. She almost lost her balance when he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tohru hesitated for only a moment before giving him a quick squeeze in return.

While Momiji's unbridled enthusiasm lifted her spirits a bit, her mind was still troubled with worries. The smile she offered the blonde was a bit dimmer than it might have been, but he didn't seem to notice. From the moment he knew he had her attention, Momiji began a lighthearted conversation, making random statements that more often than not didn't require answers.

As he talked, he led her back tot the table where an unmoving Haru still sat. Urging her into the chair that faced the doorway, he took his former seat.

"You're just in time, Miss Tohru. We didn't start yet 'cause everything was mixed together and I had to sort it. But I'm almost done so you can play with us!" He laughed, bouncing in his seat as if that news made him the happiest person in the world. Before she could form a reply, he had put all the pieces in their places and handed her the dice. "Roll!"

Shaking the dice in one hand, she let them tumble to the board. When they came to s stop, she had a two and a four.

"Si-ix! Miss Tohru got a si-ix!" Momiji said in a singsong voice. "Now it's Haru's turn." The dice were passed along and rolled, earning another little song. "Haru got a three! Haru got a three!"

Momiji's roll netted him a seven and determined the order for the game. Tohru decided that she had walked into the perfect setup for asking questions. If she were careful, the distraction would keep them from getting suspicious. It was essential if it turned out either or both of them were involved in the Institute's secrets.

The safest action in her eyes was to start simple and build to the more important things. With that thought in mind, she turned to the white haired boy on her left. She cleared her throat, then waited for him to look her way.

"Your file says that your name is Hatsuharu, but both Ms. Almont and Momiji call you Haru. Is that your nickname?"

There was a long pause while he studied her, but when he answered, there was no impatience or anger in his voice. "Yes."

His voice was a lot softer than she had expected it to be, a realization which sidetracked her for a moment. She had been expecting a somewhat gruff or cocky attitude to go with his appearance, but that didn't seem to be the case. Tohru mentally berated herself for jumping to conclusions before forcing her mind back to the task at hand. "Um, so which would you rather I call you? Hatsuharu seems kind of formal, but I don't want to use your nickname if it makes you uncomfortable."

His mouth quirked a bit in what could have been a smile. "Haru is fine."

A spurt of triumph went through her as she nodded in response. She hoped that it meant he was willing to see her more as a person than just another worker. Although allowing her to use his nickname was a small thing, it was possible that it was just the first step towards acceptance. "Okay, so Haru it is. You can both call me Tohru if you'd like. I've never really been comfortable with formalities."

"Tohru, Tohru, it's your turn." Momiji sang out. Tohru quickly rolled and moved her game piece the correct number of spaces. As she finished and Haru reached for the dice, she moved onto her next question.

"Do the two of you spend a lot of time together? You seem pretty close."

Momiji answered. "Yeah, almost everyday, except when Haru gets in trouble or after Hatori comes."

Hatori. Dr. Hatori Sohma? The same one the files she had been given listed as the only doctor allowed to see patients on the twelfth floor? She longed to ask what those visits entailed, what the doctor was like, and whether there was anything unusual about their checkups. Hr worries about their level of involvement and her decision to work up to the more weighted questions kept her from speaking her thoughts. She focused instead on the first half of Momiji's statement.

"Do you get in trouble a lot, Haru?" His reply was an absent shrug, but Momiji was more than willing to elaborate for him.

"Not a lot, really. And not for anything really bad. It's usually when he's around Kyou."

"So Kyou and Haru don't get along?"

"Sometimes they don't, sometimes they do," Momiji said as if that explained it all.

Sensing that that line of questioning would only make her more confused if she pursued it, Tohru changed the topic slightly. "So, besides board games, what do you guys like to do?"

"We play cards, and draw pictures, and sometimes Ms. Almont brings us movies." It was Momiji who answered again. Haru seemed content to take his turns and listen to the conversation. The level of easiness that both he and Momiji had maintained throughout her questions made her hopeful that they saw her curiosity as ordinary. After all, she was a new staff member who'd be working with them often, so it was reasonable that she would want to get to know them.

With that in mind, Tohru went another cautious step forward. "What about before you came here? Did you have any special hobbies?"

Momiji's expression flickered, seeming almost sad for the first time. The look then vanished so quickly she would have thought she'd imagined it if it hadn't struck her so deeply.

"I used to play the violin." His voice was soft, hinting at a fond but distant memory. All other purposes were forgotten for the moment when Tohru heard that tone from the usually happy boy.

"You 'used to play'? You don't play anymore?"

He looked at her with a shadow in his formerly bright eyes. "I don't have my violin; it's still at home, I guess."

Unable to bear the loss of Momiji's usually cheerful demeanor, Tohru strove to lighten the moment. "You must be pretty talented and patient to learn to play an instrument. I tried a couple of times, but I never managed to stick with it long enough to get good at it."

"Oh, it was easy! It was one of my favorite things to do." His smile was back, but not quite the same as before. "I liked to practice, so I picked it up pretty quickly."

Tohru smiled her biggest, brightest smile at him, hoping to ease his pain from moments before, if only just a little. Before she could say anything, though, Haru spoke up voluntarily for the first time.

"How's Yuki doing?"

The question was so unexpected and off topic that it took Tohru the space of several heartbeats to gather her thoughts enough to answer. "He seems to be doing well. In fact, I'd even risk saying that he's doing better now than when I first started. We looked at some magazines together yesterday."

Tohru froze as she realized how that statement might sound. Not wanting them to think that she was bigheaded or anything, she rushed to explain more fully. "I don't mean to imply that I'm the reason he's doing better. I've hardly done anything at all, so if it was something someone did that made him better it was probably someone else who did it.

"Oh, but I don't mean to say that Yuki didn't have anything to do with it, either. I'm sure that id he wanted to get better, he wouldn't need anyone's help to do it. Not that I mean that he's still ill because he doesn't want to get better . . ." Recognizing that she was just digging herself deeper, Tohru stopped to catch her breath. It was during this pause that she realized that her two companions were chuckling, and quite loudly at that. When they noticed that she had stopped, Haru looked at Momiji and cocked his eyebrow with a wider smile than his earlier one.

"She sounds just like Ritsu, doesn't she?"

Momiji laughed harder and nodded in obvious agreement. Tohru's head turned from side to side as she looked at first one and then the other. "Wh-who's Ritsu?"

Haru slowly glanced her way before he answered. "He's a cousin."

Momiji picked up the explanation, something she had begun to understand was a common action. "He apologizes for everything, even when he didn't do anything wrong. He goes running around the room, yelling that he's unworthy and things like that."

Tohru frowned. "That sounds kind of . . .sad."

"No matter how many times the people around him try to make him feel better about himself, it never works. He's set in his ways." After uttering his longest sentence yet, Haru casually scooped up the dice and sent them spinning back to the board.

Before they had finished tumbling, Tohru caught a flash of movement at the door out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw Ms. Almont enter the room. Her normally neat hair was a bit rumpled, with one blonde lock hanging down over her forehead. As she crossed the floor, she lifted an arm and attempted to smooth it back into place.

"Whew, that was hard work! Every time I got a pile cleaned up and tried to stick it back on the desk, I just knocked another section down. Looks like I can't put that cleaning job off any longer." The face she pulled showed exactly how much she _wasn't_ looking forward to that particular task.

As Ms. Almont slid into the last available chair, Tohru found herself looking at her closely. Even as she was returning the older woman's smile, a part of her mind was replaying what had happened in the office earlier. She was seeing again the hastily hidden rulebook as it was shoved into a drawer. Te easy trust she had felt since their first meeting was gone, replaced by a weariness and faint hope that she was wrong about Ms. Almont's level of involvement.

"How come your desk is so messy and you still won't let us leave anything out of place?" Momiji asked with a tilted head a raised eyebrow. "That just doesn't seem fair."

"Hmm, did you ever think that I spend so much time cleaning up with and after you that I simply don't have time to keep my office neat?"

"That's a copout if I've ever heard one!" Tohru's head whipped back to Momiji at that comment. His voice had lost a bit of its high, childish quality. For that moment, he looked much more mature and closer to what she knew from his files was his actual age.

The moment passed as Ms. Almont huffed and tossed a handful of money from the game spread out in front of them in his general direction. Momiji's expression quickly reverted as he slid out of his chair and dodged around the table, giggling all the while. Ms. Almont laughed.

"Okay, I guess that means the game is over for now." At the same time, Ms. Almont, Tohru, and Haru began gathering up the game pieces and shoving them back into the box. Momiji watched from by the window. As they finished, Ms. Almont glanced at the watch fastened around her wrist.

"Well guys, it's time for you two to get back to your rooms now. Oh, come on," she added when Momiji groaned. Haru rose obediently to his feet.

"Goodnight."

It took Tohru a moment to realize that he was talking to her. She just managed to stammer a response before he disappeared through the doorway.

Momiji dashed back to the table, bending slightly to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "G'night, Tohru."

"Goodnight." Tohru smiled after the blonde as he skipped from the room. Ms. Almont followed them, only to return a few seconds later. She leaned inside from the hall, gripping the doorjamb for balance.

"While I get these guys settled, would you mind doing me a small favor?"

Tohru stood. "No, not at all. What would you like me to do?"

"Well, the doctor is coming to see Kyou in a few minutes since it's time for his checkup. But before he gets here, I think you and Kyou need to talk. So if you'll just sit with him until the doctor arrives, it'll give you a chance to get to know him like you did Momiji, Yuki, and Haru. Is that okay with you?"

"It sounds fine," Tohru managed, a bit dazed by what Ms. Almont's words meant. She was going to get the chance to meet Dr. Hatori Sohma face to face in just a few minutes. Her mind racing, she had only taken a few steps forward when Ms. Almont spoke again.

"The rest of the day is going to be pretty slow. After the patients are settled in their rooms, there's just a little bit of paperwork to finish up the week's work. I have someone from upstairs coming to help me start moving my things to my new office. Since we'll be monopolizing the office, you really wouldn't be able to get anything done here. So why don't you just knock off a bit early today?"

"Oh, but . . ."

"No buts. It's Friday, all the work is caught up, and you've worked hard all week. I'm sure you can find something else to do that's a lot more fun. Or maybe you can catch up on schoolwork or sleep. I remember a severe lack of time for those two things when I was in college. So just smile, nod, and say 'Thank you, Ms. Almont,' then get moving to Kyou's room."

"Th-thank you, Ms. Almont."

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" With a quick smile and wave, she vanished from sight.

Tohru followed at a more sedate pace. Her thoughts were whirling as she headed down the hall to the room two doors away. She knew she should be grateful for the extra time off, but something just didn't feel right. Maybe she was just being suspicious. Maybe she was letting her doubts and worried color her feelings. For all she knew, Ms. Almont was just being nice, going easy on her after her first week.

But it felt less like Ms. Almont was giving her a break and more like she was trying to get her out of the way.


	13. The Delinquent and the Doctor

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.  
Dedication: To all the really nice people who take the time to review. I really do appreciate it.

**Chapter Thirteen  
**_The Delinquent and the Doctor_

* * *

Tohru made her way down the hall, her thoughts still in turmoil. As she neared Kyou's room, she forced herself to take a few deep breaths. She needed to push her questions and worries to the back of her mind until she finished her work for the night. If she didn't, she would be distracted from her duties, which would be unfair to Kyou. He deserved her full attention, especially since this was to be their first one on one meeting.

Reaching her destination, she raised a hand to knock. She paused afterwards, but there was no response. Her knuckles rapped the wood again. But there was still nothing but silence from the room beyond. For a brief moment, the knowledge of what was expected of her and the manners she had been taught warred with each other. In the end, duty won out.

The memory of the accident in the lunchroom earlier made her a bit more cautious than before. This time, she refrained from just sticking her head inside for a look around. Tohru waited until the door was fully pen before she stepped out from behind its shielding thickness. As soon as her feet crossed the threshold her eyes were scanning the room for Kyou.

It didn't take long to find him since he stood, legs spread and arms crossed over his chest, just a few steps in front of her. Narrowing his eyes just a little, he looked her straight in the face.

"What do you want?"

Tohru had always dealt with hard situations and difficult people in basically the same way. When there was a task that you really didn't want to handle, putting it off would only make it worse in the end. It was usually best to just jump right in with a bright smile and a sunny attitude.

With the apparently grumpy Kyou still staring at her as he waited for an answer, it took a moment for Tohru to pull herself together. She quickly thought of all the reasons why she was there, in that room, with that boy.

She had been given a wonderful opportunity at an interesting job. There were four people who were going to rely on her soon. By getting to know them, she was really meeting four new friends whose lives she was going to try her hardest to improve.

With all those thoughts in mind, she summoned her biggest smile and pulled the door closed behind her. Her tone was equally upbeat when she replied to his earlier question.

Good evening, Kyou! I was just playing a board game with Momiji and Haru, but now Ms. Almont is getting them settled for the night. Since I don't have any other duties for tonight, she suggested that I come and sit with you for a while. You're the only one I haven't really gotten to know yet, so this will give us a chance to learn some more about each other."

Kyou didn't move. He just continued looking at her with eyes so much older seeming than t hey should have been. Tohru felt her smile start to falter. She blinked nervously, and then almost jumped when he finally spoke.

"'Learn more about each other'? That's why you're here? If so, then you should just leave right now because all this will just be a waste of both our time." Dropping his arms to his sides, he crossed to the bed and stretched out on it. With his hands folded behind his head, he stared at the ceiling.

Although his actions just about screamed "end of conversation", Tohru wasn't about to give up so easily. There had been something in his words, an underlying bitterness, almost, that had caught her attention. He didn't want to get to know her, but why? What made him so sure it would be a waste of time?

Since it was obviously going to take awhile, Tohru helped herself to a seat across from Kyou. The chair squeaked a bit as she sat, causing the orange haired boy's eyes to flicker in her direction and then quickly dart away.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Um, actually you just said I might as well leave, since this would all be a waste of time. That's a bit different. And since I don't agree, I thought it would be all right to stay." His head rolled to the side long enough to give her an incredulous look. She answered with a serene smile.

Kyou flopped over onto his other side, presenting her with his back. He was either really interested in the beige paint or he intended to ignore her until she left. Tohru squared her shoulders. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time before Dr. Hatori Sohma showed up and she would have to leave, so she fully intended to make good use of the minutes she did have.

"So, Momiji mentioned that you sometimes don't get along with Haru." He "humphed", and Tohru almost winced at her own foolishness. When you wanted to get someone to talk to you, you didn't bring up things or people that they didn't like. You found something that they enjoyed and would want to talk about, like Yuki and his apparent fondness for plants or gardening.

The problem was that she didn't know anything about Kyou's interests and he wasn't exactly eager to fill her in. She looked around the room, hoping there might be some clue to help her along, but the room was just as bare and impersonal as the one belonging to Yuki. Kyou himself was no help. He wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt and khaki pants, neither with any logos or pictures on them.

'Nothing to do but dive in the deep end,' Tohru thought to herself. She took a deep breath as she prepared for the battle, such as it would be. "Momiji also said that Ms. Almont brings in movies for all of you to watch. Have you seen any interesting ones lately?"

No response came from across the room, so Tohru kept going. "No? Okay, so do you have a favorite movie or genre? I like romantic comedies or almost anything with a happy ending. Sad movies always make me cry, which is really embarrassing when you're at a theater. But not as embarrassing as some other things can be. I once had my skirt rip in public . . ."

Kyou finally turned to face her, an unreadable expression on his face. "If this is some kind of punishment for this morning, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming at someone else, and you just came out of nowhere."

Tohru was horrified. Of all the things that she had thought might occur from her rambling, making Kyou feel guilty or punished wasn't on the list.

"No! This isn't any sort of reprimand or revenge. I just wanted to get to know you a little. This morning was an accident, nothing more, and I understand that." Another part of his statement sank in belatedly and she gave him a confused look. "You were aiming at someone else? You mean that you actually wanted to hit someone?"

Kyou raised an eyebrow before voicing his one word reply very slowly and clearly. "Yes."

"But why?"

"Uh, because I was angry and I really don't like him?" His sarcastic response seemed more question than statement.

"But who could you possibly want to . . ." Tohru cut herself off as she recalled both the notes she had read and Momiji's comments that sometimes Kyou and Haru didn't get along all that well. Plus there had been a mention of a fight between Kyou and Yuki, although she assumed that must have occurred before Yuki slid as deeply into his depression as he currently was.

"Well, anger and dislike aside, it's not nice to throw things at people. I know you might get a little stir-crazy and cranky in here, but that's no reason to . . ."

This time it was Kyou who cut her off in the middle of her sentence. "'Stir-crazy and cranky'? That doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about being stuck in here. But it's not like you could possibly understand any of this. You'll be just like all the others, here for awhile until you leave without a backwards glance."

"I don't know about any others, but I think you're being unfair. I really want to help all of you."

He sneered. "I hate to break it to you, but you're really in the wrong place if you want to be one of the good guys. This building and a lot of the people in it or less 'helpful' than you might think." His sarcastic emphasis on the word was blatantly mocking.

Tohru could feel her anger rising, an uncommon occurrence given her usual placid attitude. Even if she had her own questions about the Institute, the things Kyou was saying were too mean to be allowed to pass without rebuttal.

"You might not see it the way that I do, but the people who work here are doing a lot of good things. Their research and testing are famous for advancing treatments by leaps and bound. I'm not exactly sure why you're here, but I am sure that it's for your benefit."

Kyou swung his legs over the side of the bed and took several steps toward her so quickly that her heart seemed to skip a beat in fear. But instead of striking out physically, he planted his hands on his hips and leaned forward. With his face only inches from hers, he spit his next words out with a lot of vehemence.

"Oh, this floor and the people on it are benefiting someone, you're right. But it sure as hell isn't us." That said, he turned and stormed back to the bed.

Tohru sat perfectly still, stunned by the barely restrained violence that her had just shown. She swallowed hard, squeezing her shaking hands together. It took several moments and a stern lecture to herself before she felt, if not calm, then at least in control. She stood, fully intending to ask him what he had meant by his comments.

Before she could do more than take a breath, however, the door opened. The man who stepped inside was tall, pale, and wearing a pristine lab coat. His dark hair was neatly parted, although one hank of his bangs hung nearly into his eyes. Even without a nametag, Tohru knew that he had to be Hatori Sohma, exclusive doctor to the patients on the twelfth floor.

"You may leave now." Hardly sparing her a glance as he issued the cool command, he crossed to the empty desk. It was only as he sat it on the surface that she realized he had been carrying small case.

Knowing an order when she heard one, Tohru obediently started for the exit. As she turned to pull the door closed behind her, she caught an unexpected look at the people inside. Dr. Sohma had removed something from the case and started toward Kyou. Kyou stood in the same spot, but he had shoved one of his shirtsleeves up past his elbow.

"Let's get this over with." The click of the door seemed to punctuate Kyou's low voiced words.


	14. A Thousand Silent Words

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**Chapter Fourteen  
**_A Thousand Silent Words_

* * *

Just before noon on Saturday, Tohru stood in the middle of her bedroom, critically eyeing her reflection. Her hair lay over her shoulders in two neat braids, standing out against the cheerful yellow of her jumper. The buttons marching down the front were the same shade of brown as her comfortable loafers. Every article of clothing looked neat and fresh.

Unfortunately, the same thing couldn't be said for Tohru herself. The bruise on her forehead had begun turning a very visible shade of green as it healed. As she squinted at her mirror, she could still see the dark circles under her eyes where even two applications of foundation failed to hide them. Her lack of sleep the night before also showed in her drooping shoulders and dragging steps. There was a whiteness about her lips as she unconsciously pressed them together.

Tohru sighed, walking slowly to her apartment's living room. She had spent the whole night tossing and turning as her mind struggled to piece together the many small scraps of information she had come across that day. About midnight, she had come to the conclusion that Ms. Almont's desire to keep her out of the office could have been a legitimate need for space. After all, she didn't have any definite proof that the older woman was anything other than what she appeared to be.

The conversation she had had with Kyou couldn't be wrapped up so neatly, though. He had sounded so angry and bitter about the Institute, and so sure that she was a part of something awful. Could there be truth behind his words, or was he just upset over being confined? Was it possible that he could answer some of her questions?

Her mind drifted to the end of their conversation, if it could be called that, and the arrival of Dr. Hatori Sohma. Although the door was closing quickly, she had clearly seen Kyou's revealed arm. It looked like he was expecting to get a shot, which was nothing so unusual. But the really puzzling thing to her was the sight of small bruises above and below his elbow.

Tohru chewed on her bottom lip. Once, when her grandfather was quite ill, she had gone to visit him in the hospital. She had seen the same kind of bruises on his arm, which he explained came from the nurses taking blood for tests. It was possible the same kind of marks could happen from getting injections, since they both required needles. But it brought to mind another question: Exactly how many shots did a patient with anger and control issues need? Something just wasn't adding up.

Shaking her head, Tohru forced her concerns to the back of her mind. She had two days before she returned to work and she would drive herself crazy if she spent them worrying over things she couldn't control. Knowing that a distraction was her best bet of getting any peace, she grabbed her tote bag and headed for the door.

She locked her apartment as she left, then bypassed the elevators in favor of the stairs in hopes that the exercise would help clear her mind. As she reached the lobby, she had decided on her destination. Having learned the schedules by heart to avoid being stranded, Tohru knew exactly which bus she needed to catch. In no time at all, she was standing in front of the library closest to her home. She stepped inside the building, shivering a bit as a wave of cool air washed over her.

Her first priority was finding several books she needed for a report that was coming due. Walking through the aisles, she picked them up as she came across them, then found a table and settled in to work. She soon lost herself in her work, taking notes and plotting out how she wanted to word her paper. When she next took notice of the time, more than two hours had passed.

Tohru leaned back in her chair, stretching her cramped muscles. Double-checking to make sure that she had all the information she would need, she returned the reference books to their places. As she was heading back to her table, she remembered her promise to Yuki about bringing more books for him to look at and paused.

Although she had intended to check a few out from the library, she was now reconsidering. It would probably be better if she bought some magazines and books instead. That way he could keep them for as long as he wanted and she wouldn't have to worry about due dates. There was, however, something she could get for herself.

She drifted through the aisles, looking for the section she wanted but had never before had cause to visit. When she found the right spot, she then scanned the titles in the shelves, occasionally pulling one off to flip through the pages. It took ten minutes of searching but she did find exactly what she had been looking for.

Deciding that two hours in the library were enough for one day, Tohru started back to the table she'd been using to gather her things. As she approached the desk to check out her book, her eyes fell on the neat row of computers lining one of the walls. Her steps slowed as her mind raced.

Although she had been trying to put her work problems from her mind, they had nonetheless remained close to the surface. When she saw the blank screens just off to her left, one of the ideas that she had had during the long night came back to her. Kyou's remarks about unsavory things going on at the Institute had made her more curious about the history of both the building and its staff. She had decided to look into just that, hoping that she might come across some useful bit of information.

Tohru gnawed gently on her lower lip as she slowly came to a stop. She had been planning to leave, but the temptation was to stay and do some digging was great. A quick glance at her watch showed she still had several hours before she had to get ready for her movie date with Saki and Arisa. In the end, she figured that another hour spent researching the Institute wouldn't infringe on her other plans. Not wanting to waste any time, she signed in on one of the machines and started searching.

The first things to pop up were several recent articles written about new and successful treatments for some genetic and hereditary diseases. Although informative, they weren't the sort of thing she had been hoping to find. Rephrasing her search request, she focused on older pieces from before the Institute became highly publicized.

Her eyes had begun to blur from all the reading when she came across something far different from what she had already looked at. Instead of being about the Institute, it was about the family that had founded and currently ran it. There were several photos scattered over the page, showing both adults and children.

It was one of the pictures that had her leaning forward in her chair for a better look. It showed three young men standing together as they posed for the camera. The person in the middle had pale hair; the two others flanking him both had darker locks. As she stared at them, she was swamped with a sudden feeling of familiarity. She squinted harder at the grainy photo. The more she studied him, the more certain she became that the man in the middle was Yuki's older brother, Ayame.

Tohru frowned at the screen. Why would one of the patients' family members be included in an article about the Sohmas? Confused, she turned to the caption for help.

_Cousins and Friends: Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori Sohma_

She had been right; the man in the center was the same one she had spoken to just days before in Yuki's room. The caption said the men were cousins, and that they all had the same last name. If Ayame was a Sohma, did that mean that Yuki was one as well?

Belatedly, one of the other names sank in as well: Hatori Sohma. She looked at the picture again. The man on the left was a stranger, dressed casually and wearing a goofy grin. But the man on the right was easily recognizable, the same sweep of hair falling over his unsmiling face.

Hatori was Ayame's cousin. Ayame was Yuki's brother. Unless there was an unknown factor in the mixture, that made Yuki Hatori's cousin, and all of them members of the Sohma family.

Tohru sat back in her chair. Although it was a bit startling, what she had just learned helped to explain some things. If Yuki was in fact related to the owners of the Institute, it explained why he had been placed on the twelfth floor. With fewer patients and the strict no last name policy, the privacy of both parties could be protected. They wouldn't have to worry about information concerning his condition being made public.

But what about the other three patients that resided on that floor? Were they members of equally well-known families who just wanted to recover in peace? It could explain a lot, she admitted to herself. All the subterfuge surrounding the twelfth floor: the different rulebooks, being forbidden to discuss work with anyone, the minimal staff, it all fit.

Tohru laughed softly to herself. All this time, she had been convinced there was some massive conspiracy going on, and there turned out to be a simple explanation. Berating herself for jumping to such ridiculous conclusions, she turned back to the article. As her eyes slid over the page, they landed on another picture close to the bottom. Judging by the large number of people it showed and the way they were all lined up, it seemed to be a shot of the entire family.

The possibility that Yuki might be in the picture had her scouring the image. Since the piece had been written several years ago, there was chance it was before Yuki had gone to stay at the Institute. She found herself very curious about what he had been like back then. She wondered if he would be smiling.

There were too many faces to search outright, so she checked the names listed beneath. She came across a familiar one that made her pause, but it wasn't Yuki's. No, it was familiar, but not that familiar. She looked at it again. _Ritsu_, third row, fourth from the left. Tohru's brow furrowed as she struggled to remember where she had heard it before. It hadn't been too long ago, she was sure. But where . . .?

Haru! Haru had mentioned a cousin by that name when she had been trying to tell him how Yuki was doing. Someone who apologized all the time, he had said. Momiji had agreed with him, finding the comparison amusing.

A chill danced up her spine as a realization dawned. Momiji had spoken of Ritsu like someone he knew. Haru, when she had asked who Ritsu was, had said "a cousin". Not "my cousin". Was it possible . . .?

She returned to the list of names, half sure that she would find nothing to support the wild theory that had taken root in her mind. But her guess proved right when she found both a Momiji and a Haru. Finding them in the group erased all chance that it was just a coincidence, different people with the same names. They were in the front row, looking around nine or ten, with other children about the same age. A young Yuki was standing a bit away from them, the barest hint of a smile curving his lips. Another wild guess and a bit more searching showed Kyou frowning as a cute little girl hugged him from behind.

Tohru slumped into her chair. It had been startling to learn that Yuki was a member of the powerful Sohma family. Now, knowing that all four of the boys she had spent time with were related left her in a daze. Taking slow, deep breaths, she struggled to line everything up in her mind. She knew that the Sohma family was large, but close-knit for its size. Many of their family-owned businesses had a number of Sohmas among their employees, just like the Institute. They seemed like the type to take care of their own.

All the reasons that had made Yuki's presence on the twelfth floor logical were even stronger with the addition of the three other boys. It was possible that their problems had even been what incited the family to start the Institute in the first place. Either way, the Sohmas were just trying to maintain a bit of privacy with their guidelines while still making sure that Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, and Haru got the best care possible. It all made sense.

Closing all the windows she had opened, Tohru rose to her feet and went to check out her book. As she caught a bus back to her apartment to get ready for the movies, a smile began to spread across her face. She had left home that morning feeling weighed down with suspicions and doubts. Now she was returning a scant few hours later with a lot of answers and a lighter heart. The job that she had begun to almost dread returned to being a good thing, an opportunity to learn and help others. She would return on Monday and start again without all her worries to overshadow her happiness.

Everything was looking up.

It wasn't until much later that night that Kyou's comments returned once more to haunt her. Knowing that he was related to the people he thought so little of seemed to make his accusations even darker and more upsetting. She struggled to force them from her mind, reasoning that no one there would do anything bad to their own family members.

Would they?


	15. Seeds Are Sown

**The Sohma Institute  
**_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.  
Dedication: To everyone who has taken the time to review. I really do appreciate it.

**Chapter Fifteen  
**_Seeds Are Sown_

* * *

Ten minutes into her shift on Monday afternoon, Tohru was just finishing her first self-imposed task of the day. She had arrived at work with a lighter heart and two shopping bags filled with various items. After running them all by Ms. Almont, she had retreated to her current location to put everything in order.

Saturday's revelation had merely allowed Tohru to re-concentrate her focus on the job she had been hired to do. She had no reason to feel slighted or lied to. What her bosses did or did not tell her about the patients she worked with was, when you got right down to it, none of her business. She didn't need to know the last names of the people in her charge to give them the best care that she was capable of giving.

With that thought in mind, she had used Sunday afternoon to scour several stores. While she had never been a huge fan of shopping, two things kept it from being an unpleasant experience. For one, she wasn't shopping for herself, but for someone else. If the actual response her purchases invoked mirrored her imagined ones, it would have been worth braving the long lines and grumpy people.

The second reason she didn't mind was the fact that the trip had come to represent her new attitude concerning her work. She was putting the happiness her undertaking would bring others ahead of the slight irritation it brought her. From then on, her full attention would be given to her patients' care, not wild imaginings and unwarranted suspicions.

Her eyes slid over the supplies she had laid out. She had decided that more one on one time was needed for her to be at ease with the four boys, and them with her. The course of action she had chosen was to spend time with each of them separately, doing something that she thought they would enjoy.

Although she had spent _some _time with them all, Yuki was the one she knew the most about. It was almost funny, since he was the one who spoke the least, or rather, not at all. But during their time together, she had gotten some clues as to what he might enjoy.

That idea was what had her sitting in the lunchroom of the twelfth floor with a table full of gardening things set up in front of her. She had just finished arranging them all the way she wanted and was ready to take the next step. Rising from her seat, she headed out the door and down the hall to Yuki's room.

The book she had picked up at the library on Saturday had been extremely helpful and informative. It had had clear lists of what she would need, and simple instructions on what to do. Following it faithfully, she had bought pots, soil, seeds, and other necessary equipment for indoor gardening. All that was left was to actually plant the seeds, an activity she was hoping would be pleasant for Yuki.

Tohru knocked lightly on his door, waited for a moment, and then stepped inside. He was seated where he had been every other time she had entered his room: in a chair by the window, gazing outside. She smiled when she saw him turn to look her way, an action she took for a positive sign. Moving to his side, she held out one hand.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you."

For a moment he just stared at her hand and she was afraid he might not give any sign of having heard her. But then she felt a cool palm slip into her own and took a step back to give him room as he stood. Her smile wavered a bit at his closeness, but she quickly reinforced it as she led him to the door. She couldn't help but wonder if his obedience in following her down the hall came from trust or just a habit of doing as he was told. She also wondered if she could summon the nerve to ask him.

When they reached the lunchroom, she held the door open and motioned for him to precede her inside. Yuki took two steps, and then stopped. Tohru looked at his face, only to find his eyes locked on the table. She waited, her breath stalled in her throat, for some hint as to his reaction. When it came, it was more than she had been expecting. The corners of his mouth turned upward and something sparked in his eyes. Dragging his attention from the table, he looked at her.

"For me?"

Although she tried to keep her shock from her face, Tohru was fairly certain it was still showing. She struggled to get her emotions under control and answer in a calm voice. However, her words and thoughts were two completely different things.

"Yes, it's for you."

'_I can't believe he finally spoke!'_

"I just thought it was something we could do together."

_'I wasn't expecting anything like this!'_

"That is, if you don't mind the company."

_'His voice isn't how I imagined it would sound.'_

"If you'd rather do this alone, I would completely understand."

_'This moment is so much more exciting than I would have expected it to be.'_

"Together is fine. I think I would like that." Yuki's voice wasn't hesitant, but the softness of his tone made him sound a bit shy. She wondered if it was a side effect of not speaking for so long, or if he had always talked that way.

The moment stretched out gently as she smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then, with a couple of quick blinks to break the eye contact, Tohru roused herself back into action. "You might just change your mind about that. I've never really done anything with plants before, so I'm a real novice. Everything I know comes from a book I checked out in the library a few days ago. Oh!" she gasped, turning on her heel and moving to the table. "That reminded me; these are for you."

She lifted the stack of magazines she had bought and held them out to him. "There aren't too many, but I hope there's enough to interest you. I wasn't sure exactly which kind you would like best, so I got a variety. There are a lot more gardening magazines than I would have thought. They have one for landscaping, one for vegetable gardens, one for flowers, a whole bunch for how to arrange your backyard kind of garden, and like a dozen that were combinations of all of those. I must have stood at the magazine rack for almost an hour trying to decide.

"Not that I minded, really," she hurried to add. "It was actually pretty fun choosing after awhile. But I have to admit, I'll be grateful if you can help narrow down the selection for next time."

"You don't have to go out of your way for me. You do plenty by just coming here." He took the magazines from her hands, but kept his eyes locked on her face.

Tohru could feel a blush working its way up her neck at his intent expression. Feeling unsure of herself, she dropped her gaze to the table. Trying to stabilize the moment, she shifted the conversation to something safer.

"So, do you know a lot about gardening, or are you just interested in it in an outside kind of way? Either way, you probably know more than me, but honestly, that's not saying much." She gave a small laugh that came out a bit higher than it normally would have sounded.

"I used to have a garden." One corner of his mouth kicked up again, and Tohru marveled. A week of few responses, and now she had seen two smiles and was having an ongoing conversation with him, all in one afternoon. She returned her focus to his words. "I called it my secret base, although I'm sure other people knew about it. It was my favorite place for thinking."

An expression came over his face that was strongly reminiscent of Momiji when he had spoken of playing the violin. It was the same mixture of wistful remembrance and slightly bitter loss that had moved her so then. Her reaction was the same as well, as she rushed to lighten his mood.

"Well, this isn't quite as cool as a secret base, but I think it's going to be fun. I just really hope I don't make any bad mistakes."

"I'll talk you through it," Yuki told her solemnly. Even with the small twinkle in his violet eyes, she believed him wholeheartedly. Nodding in only slightly feigned reverence, she gestured toward to the items on the table.

"Talk away."

Tohru leaned her hip against the counter in the lunchroom as her eyes swept over the table and floor. She wanted to be absolutely sure that she had gotten everything during her cleaning spree. It would be rude, in her mind, to leave behind an unexpected mess for whoever usually did the cleaning.

She had spent most of the night with Yuki, listening avidly as he explained potting techniques and the best kinds of plants to grow. By the time it was time for him to return to his room, they had managed to pot six different kinds of flowers. The faux terracotta containers, which were actually thick plastic in accordance to one of the rules, were now comfortably settled on the window ledge where they would get plenty of light.

Yuki had known a lot more than she had expected, explaining that it was because he had had a lot of time to himself growing up, and thus a lot of time to devote to his favorite hobby. In fact, he had explained a lot of things to her. Without him being more than moderately talkative, she had still learned quite a few things about him. He had said a lot about his "secret base", and even a bit about his school going years, but there were a few topics he shied away from completely.

His brother was among those topics. The one time she mentioned Ayame's name, Yuki's face had seemed to grow cold and still as a statue. His hands had frozen in the process of adding soil to a pot. A long moment passed in silence as Tohru worried that she had upset him. Then he had resumed his task, changing the subject at the same time. Unwilling to talk about something that he was obviously uncomfortable with, she hadn't mentioned the white-haired man again.

Sighing, Tohru crossed the room to replace the dustpan she had used to collect the loose dirt from the chairs and floor. Even though he had begun speaking to her, she still felt like there was a lot Yuki was holding back. While she didn't expect him to blurt out all his problems, she wouldn't have minded had he chosen to unburden himself of a few of them.

Her mind was on the problem of letting him, and all the others, really, know that without being too pushy as she silently made her way back to the office. When she passed Yuki's room, she paused for an instant. With her head tilted to the side, she listened. It almost sounded like there were voices coming from inside. A moment passed and the sound faded. When it didn't return, she shrugged it off as her imagination and continued on to retrieve her things.

As she was gathering her coat and bag, Tohru happened to glance at the clock. Her eyes widened at the hour. The cleanup had taken longer than she had thought and if she didn't hurry, she would miss her bus. Urgency made her clumsy, and she dropped her coat as she rushed to the door. Fumbling with the knob, she pulled open the door, then stretched back into the room to grasp the offending garment. As soon as her fingers tightened around it, she pivoted sharply and dashed into the hall.

She caught sight of the three shadowy figures just in time to prevent a head-on collision. As it was, the sudden stop sent her off balance enough to necessitate exchanging a grip on her things for a grip on the wall to keep from falling over. Pressing one hand to her rapidly beating heart, she struggled to get her breathing back under control.

"Who is this?" The voice was cold, and no gentler for the softness with which it was spoken. As far as she could tell, it was the person standing in the middle of the small group who had talked. He, she was sure it was a man, was slightly shorter than the two others, but spoke like someone certain of his own authority.

One of the others, she wasn't sure which, answered him as though she wasn't even there. "Tohru Honda, the new aide."

"Everyone is supposed to be gone by now. Why is she still here?"

"I don't know."

"I don't like it. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Akito."

Without a single word to her, the three made their way down the hall and into the elevator. The dim lights inside were just bright enough for Tohru to identify the man who hadn't spoken. In the instant before the doors whisked closed, she found herself staring at the cold, impassive face of Dr. Hatori Sohma.

Tohru remained in a daze, confused about what had just happened, for several moments after they had vanished from sight. Only the nagging thought that she would miss her bus managed to prod her into action. She slowly collected her coat and bag from where they had landed in a heap on the floor. As she straightened, her eyes fell on Yuki's door. She looked at it, remembering the sound of hushed voices she had thought she heard on her way to the office.

Had the three men been inside? And if so, why? She knew that Yuki's next scheduled checkup wasn't for another few days, so Hatori shouldn't have been there. And if the one who had been called by name was the same Akito who ran the whole the Institute, what was his reason for visiting Yuki after hours?

Unable to resist, she crossed to his door. She knocked, but there was no response. Thinking to have a quick look to be sure he was okay, Tohru grasped the doorknob and was surprised to find that it was locked.

Most of the doors were set up so that they could be opened from the outside, but not the inside. This was the first time she had ever come across one that refused to open from the outside. Ms. Almont had gone "upstairs", as she put it when she popped her head into the lunchroom as Tohru was cleaning, so she couldn't ask the older woman what was going on.

"Oh!" she cried, remembering the reason she had been in a hurry. Yuki and the mysterious visitors were forgotten for the moment as she rushed to the end of the hall, clutching her things to her chest to keep from dropping them. As she jabbed impatiently at the "down" button, she wished this floor had stairs as well as an elevator. If it did, she might have been able to make up some time instead of just waiting helplessly.

There was a ding as the doors opened and she wasted no time before stepping inside. As it began its descent, Tohru's mind returned to Akito, Hatori, and the other, unnamed man. Akito and Hatori were both Sohmas, which made them related to Yuki, no matter how distantly. She supposed that would give them reason enough to visit him. But why had they chosen a time so late at night? And why had Akito seemed so displeased at meeting her in the hallway?


	16. One of Those Days

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Sixteen

__

One of Those Days

* * *

Although she was by nature a cheerful person, even Tohru admitted that she had some bad days. Losing her mother had caused a slew of them, which was only to be expected. But there had been times in the past when, for no real reason that she could pinpoint, things just seemed to go wrong for her.

It was one of those days.

If you took the term "day" to mean any twenty-four hour period, then hers had started to go wrong the night before. After running late cleaning up and then bumping into the group in the hall, she had managed to miss her bus. She had had to call a taxi, which cut into both her money supply and her usual schedule. The hour she spent waiting for the driver to arrive was supposed to have been for studying. By the time she reached home, however, the stress and long hours left her exactly enough energy to crawl into bed and pull the covers over her head.

Then her alarm clock had decided that it was time to go on the blink, waking her after just an hour of rest with its harsh beeping. She had forced her eyes open long enough to reset it and then dropped back off to sleep. When it went off again, she tentatively cracked open just one eye, and was relieved to see daylight. She had yawned, stretched, and then screamed as she saw that she was already late for her first class of the day. Vowing revenge on the little clock when she got back, she had rushed to get ready.

A pop quiz, missing notes, and the realization that her socks didn't match finished up her morning. Skipping lunch to try and catch up, she then stopped to grab a sandwich on her way to work. They were out of her favorite kind, so she had settle for peanut butter and jelly. As she hurried to finish it before the bus arrived, since there was a strict no open food or drink policy, a large dollop of jelly slid from between the slices of bread to land on her shirt. Rubbing at it with a napkin just smeared it, and she climbed on the bus sticky and already ready to go home.

She made it to work with not a second to spare, and so had to check in with Ms. Almont, gooey stain and all. The barely suppressed laughter in the older woman's eyes and voice didn't help her mood. With permission, she slipped into the bathroom to scrub her shirt, replacing it with a spare from Ms. Almont until her own dried.

As she hung the dripping garment over the small sink, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, consciously willing herself to think positive. There was too much day left for her to allow herself to get bogged down in bad feelings right then. If she did, she'd go crazy before it was time to go home. She would just have to keep her mind on her job and not let any other thoughts bother her.

Tohru stopped before entering the hallway to tidy her appearance as best she could before starting the tasks Ms. Almont had assigned her for the afternoon. With her hair carefully smoothed behind her ears, she began checking on the four patients. She needed to ask them several questions so she could make a note of their moods for the paperwork she would soon have to handle on her own.

Kyou, again confined to his room, just ignored her, earning him a "usual" on his chart. Momiji, who was in the activity room with Haru, smiled brightly and managed to wrangle a promise for another board game in between giving her the answers she needed. She had to wait a few moments for Haru to reach a place in the video game he was playing where it was safe to stop for a bit. Once it was paused, he gave her his full attention, thinking for a moment before giving each reply.

The last person on her list was Yuki, who, like Kyou, was in his room. Leaving the cheerful banter in the activity room behind, she walked slowly down the hall. As she neared his room, her mind was replaying the odd occurrence from the night before. Akito and his strange attitude were fresh in her mind, and still as unsettling as they had been hours earlier. When her fingers touched the cool metal of the door handle, she almost expected it to still be locked. It opened easily, however, and she stepped inside.

Tohru turned straight to the chair by the window, but for the first time since she had started working at the Institute, it was empty. A feeling of foreboding threatened to wash over her, but she forced it away. She refused to allow her seeming bad luck coupled with a few random deviations from the normal routine to send her back to thoughts of secret agendas and ill intentions. Keeping her mind firmly on the task at hand, she turned to survey the rest of the room. It being as small as it was made it pretty easy to find the "missing" Yuki.

He was laying on his bed with his eyes closed and his blanket pulled up to his chin. She felt her mood lighten just a bit as she studied his features, slack with sleep. The time she had spent with him had been more than just a good step forward in he work. She had had fun talking with him and learning things about him, even if it had been just a few likes and dislikes.

Not wanting to wake him but unable to leave just then, she moved quietly to his side. Strands of hair lay over his forehead, dipping over his closed eyes. Before she could stop herself, she had reached out to gently brush them to the side. When they were out of the way, she took another look at his face and was startled by what she saw.

The distance from which she had taken her first survey had hidden a few things from her. Being as close as she was now, she saw a tenseness about his mouth and a slight discoloration beneath his eyes, as though from lack of sleep. Tipping her head to the side, Tohru's brows drew together in thought.

When she had walked him to his room after their gardening stint, Yuki had been as open and relaxed as she had ever seen him. The withdrawn silence was gone and he had even wished her goodnight as she closed the door. She would have expected him to have a peaceful night.

Unless he hadn't really enjoyed their time together and was just pretending for her sake. Maybe he looked tired now from the effort it had taken to be nice to her for so long. Maybe that was even the reason behind the administrator's visit late at night. Yuki could have sent for him somehow while she was cleaning up in order to complain that she was making a nuisance of herself. He had pushed himself too hard and it was all her fault and she might even fired for hurting his health when she was supposed to be helping him and she would have to find a new job that wouldn't interfere with her classes and . . .

"Ah, Tohru, there you are." Jerked rudely from her increasingly hysterical thoughts, Tohru turned to find Ms. Almont framed in the doorway. "I forgot to tell you about Yuki. He had an attack last night, and Dr. Sohma had to medicate him so he could get some sleep. See?" Crossing to Tohru's side, she took the clipboard from her lax hand and flipped a couple of pages. Pointing to a spot in particular, she waited as Tohru read the small notation. It was short and to the point, stating simply that Yuki had been medicated and was to be allowed total rest with no interruptions.

"Is he going to be all right?"

Ms. Almont smiled, laying a hand on her arm. "Oh, it's no big deal. It's some condition he's had since he was a small child. It just flares up every now and again. I'm sure his doctors know what's best for him and he'll back on his feet in no time at all."

Leading the way back into the hall, she continued talking. "I was also supposed to give you the message that Momiji is ready for the game whenever you are. He's so excited over having someone new to play against. I think it must get kind of boring for him, seeing the same faces all the time. Just the fact that you're a change of pace seems to have perked him up. Of course, he also seems to like you personally, which is a very good sign."

Tohru smiled in return, her relief over having Yuki's condition explained lightning her mood considerably. Although she was sorry about it, she was rather glad that her actions the night before hadn't directly caused his illness. It meant that her plan for one on one interaction was still her best bet at getting to know them all. She found herself looking forward to the game with Momiji, since she could use the opportunity to find out some more about his likes and dislikes.

She entered the activity room to find Momiji seated in the same chair he had occupied during their last game. Instead of a board game, he had an oversized deck of cards in front of him with two hands already dealt and waiting. Taking the empty chair, Tohru carefully arranged the cards in her hand while giving her partner a wide smile.

"Didn't Haru want to play?" she asked, just noticing the absence of the multi-toned head. The TV was silent and the game system had been turned off, its controllers returned to their places on the shelf.

Momiji shook his head emphatically. "He has something he has to do for Ms. Almont. He didn't say what it was, but he did tell me it'll probably take a while so we should play without him."

"Oh, well. I guess he can join us next time. This will be a good chance for us to talk, though." Tohru pulled a card from her hand and discarded it on the table. As Momiji did the same for his turn, she studied the younger boy. With his usually open expression and youthful appearance, it was easy to take him at face value and think he was just a happy-go-lucky kind of person. But when you took the time to look a little closer, it was clear that there was much more to him than his quick smile.

Mentally chastising herself for not noticing it sooner, Tohru silently promised both him and herself that she would try harder to help him in any way that she could. The first step toward that goal was getting to know him well enough to find things that would accomplish just that. She quickly racked her mind for the few personal facts he had told her and planned out how to expand on them.

The first thing that came to mind was his comment about playing the violin. It had been such a bittersweet moment for him; the happiness of remembered joy dimmed by the pain of its loss. She would bet anything that that was the best place to start. The only problem would be bringing it up in a way that would help him to think mostly of the good, not the bad.

She snuck a quick glance at Momiji as he frowned playfully at his cards. For the first time she pondered what it was in his life that had caused his condition. What had he seen or done that had affected him so deeply that he had chosen to revert to the safer, simpler time of childhood?

As he looked up and gifted her with another bright smile, Tohru knew that she'd have to deal with his past before tackling the future. And in a sudden spurt of inspiration, she knew exactly how to do it.


	17. An Alarming Revelation

****

The Sohma Institute

_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.  
Dedication: To everyone who has taken the time to review. I really do appreciate it.

****

Chapter Seventeen

_An Alarming Revelation_

* * *

_The next day..._

Tohru studied the sheet of paper in her hand, double checking the address she had jotted there several hours earlier. Although the page was wrinkled and a bit smeared, the writing was still legible. Comparing the numbers on it to the ones on the sign just in front of her, she sighed in relief and a little unease at the knowledge that she was getting close.

Her talk with Momiji had netted her some more insight into his personality, but no information about his family or past as she had hoped it would. For someone who seemed very open, Momiji let little slip about himself. Even after a two-hour game where he was rarely silent, she remained almost completely in the dark about anything more than superficial likes and dislikes. It had frustrated her to no end. The best clue she had was still his comment about playing the violin, and so she had no choice but to build her plan around that one fact.

The idea she had come up with required a bit of research before it could be carried out. Using a computer at her school, Tohru revisited the article about the Sohma family. Reading over it, she had focused in on one passage in particular.

As a testament to the family's closeness, the article had said, many of them lived in the same complex, affectionately dubbed "The Compound". Basically, it was a large apartment building, although many steps above the one she herself lived in. The twenty apartments were home to smaller families within the Sohmas. The article went on to name several of those families, including Momiji's and Haru's, and said that it was located on the other side of the town from the Institute.

She had jotted down the address and carried it in her pocket through the rest of her morning classes. It had been pulled out and smoothed many times, resulting in its less than perfect condition. By lunchtime, the pull of her curiosity and desire to help caused her to do something she had never done before. Asking friends to get her work and take notes, she skipped her afternoon classes and slipped off campus.

Now, as she took the final few steps to the building that had occupied her mind all morning, Tohru had to fight down her second thoughts. She knew that what she was doing could get her in trouble, especially since she wasn't even supposed to know that Momiji and the others were Sohmas. But after a lot of thought and soul searching, she had decided it was worth the risk if it helped Momiji even a little. If you couldn't put yourself on the line for something important, she told herself, than you couldn't really say you'd done your best.

The building was large and well designed, speaking of money with this its subtle elegance. It fit right in with the other homes and businesses around it. She studied it carefully, but there was none of the unsettling atmosphere that seemed to permeate the Institute. It was just what it seemed to be: an average place of residence.

Telling herself that that was a good sign, Tohru slowly crossed the sidewalk towards the front of the building. Scrutinizing the front door, she took two steps and then paused. A moment passed and she managed another step before closing her eyes and taking a few slow, deep breaths. Her entire body tensed as she took one more step forward . . .only to turn on her heel and walk in the other direction.

She was halfway down the block when she talked herself into giving it one more try. It would foolish to come so far only to give up when the goal was in sight. With straightened shoulders and a determined stride, she re-crossed the concrete she had retreated down just moments before.

She didn't make it to the door, but she _did _make it to a bench located less than five feet from it.

Tohru sat with her hands pressed tightly against her knees and her head bowed, silently berating herself for her lack of courage. If she were half as brave as her mother had been, as brave as Arisa or Saki, she would march inside and go right up to the front desk. She would simply look the clerk in the eye and ask to speak with Momiji's moth . . .

Her head shot up as she realized she didn't even know the first name of the woman she was looking for. The only information she had to offer was that she wanted the Mrs. Sohma who had a son named Momiji that currently didn't live at home.

Yeah, that would get her a meeting.

Groaning, she thumped at her forehead with a loosely balled fist. It hadn't even occurred to her that _Mrs. Sohma_ wouldn't be enough in a building with at least ten _Mrs. Sohma's_ in residence. She never would have made it past the front desk. She sighed in defeat, wishing she had thought to do a little more research before striking out. Another day or so of planning might have made all the difference. Now she had skipped class and wasted an afternoon and had nothing to show for either action.

Resigned to the fact that she would have to abandon her plan, at least for the moment, Tohru climbed to her feet. She had only taken a few steps when six words caught her attention enough to make her pause.

"Have a good afternoon, Mrs. Sohma."

'What are the odds,' Tohru asked herself, 'that the Mrs. Sohma the man is talking to is the Mrs. Sohma I need to see?'

Her curiosity and the small chance that just that could be possible had Tohru slowly turning around. The first person she saw was The Compound's doorman, clad in a pristine uniform, walking back inside. She knew that he had to have been the man who had spoken. But where was the woman he had been talking to?

As she pivoted to widen her field of vision, she almost bumped into someone passing beside her. She turned to apologize and froze in shock. The woman continued walking, apparently not noticing the almost collision. Staring after her, Tohru felt a surge of elation as her eyes took in honey blonde hair cut in a stylish bob. It was the exact shade of Momiji's hair. A quick glance around the almost deserted street also showed that she was the only other female on the sidewalk. Process of elimination said that there was a very good chance that this woman was the very person she had been looking for.

Resuming her walk, Tohru fell into step a couple of paces behind the older woman. She was arguing with herself over if and how she should approach the woman when she noticed a thick sheaf of papers sliding from under her arm. It landed on the ground with a faint thud.

Mrs. Sohma (as she presumed the woman to be) continued walking, not seeming to notice the absence of her belonging. From their place on the sidewalk, the papers fluttered slightly in the breeze, almost as though trying to catch someone's attention. After a moment's pause, Tohru bent to retrieve them.

"Excuse me," she called, sprinting forward. "Ma'am, excuse me." The woman turned, her bright brown eyes and tilted head clearly questioning. Tohru held out the paper, smiling shyly as she explained. "You dropped this."

The woman looked down in surprise, apparently recognizing the document. She glanced inside her purse, and then reached out with an embarrassed laugh. "Thank you. I didn't even notice that I'd lost it." She smiled gratefully, and her resemblance to Momiji intensified with the gesture.

The odds against coming face to face with Momiji's mother were astronomical, and yet, it had still happened. That was a good enough sign for Tohru to gather her courage and take the next step.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, I'm meeting someone for lunch." Possibly expecting some kind of sales pitch, Mrs. Sohma started to turn away with a shake of her head. Tohru hurried to get to her point.

"I work at the Sohma Institute, Mrs. Sohma, as an aide. I'm currently working on the twelfth floor."

As she had expected, Mrs. Sohma stopped moving away. She offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but you never know what kind of people you'll meet on the street. You can never be too careful." She tucked her papers into her purse before continuing. "So, you work on the twelfth floor. We have something in common, then."

Tohru smiled brightly, thankful that she seemed about to bring up the touchy subject of her own violation. "That's exactly what I wanted to speak with you about. You see, I was talking to Momiji and . . ." She trailed off when she noticed the other woman blanch. "Are you okay?" she asked, growing concerned when Mrs. Sohma seemed frozen in place.

"What did you just say?" The voice that had formerly been so friendly had grown cold and hoarse.

"I asked if you were okay . . ."

Mrs. Sohma held up a hand, cutting Tohru off. "Before that."

Feeling off balance and confused, Tohru thought back over her words. "I was talking to Momiji?"

"_How dare you!_" The emotion in her voice made Tohru want to take a step back. She looked at the older woman, seeing the whiteness of her knuckles where her hands were clutching her purse straps tightly.

"Wh-what's the matter?"

"How can you ask that when you ambush me in the middle of the street to tell me you've been talking to _my son_?" She was breathing heavily now, pulling air in in great gasps that were loud on the otherwise quiet street. Tohru's first thought was that she was about to get yelled at for breaking the rules, but even that reason seemed a bit too weak for the older woman's reaction. Surely it would merit a reprimand, or a simple dismissal, not some screaming fit in the middle of a public sidewalk.

"But . . .but you said . . .we had something in common. I thought you meant . . ." Her stumbling excuses were cut off once more.

"My husband oversees the research paperwork for the twelfth floor." Her tone was still clipped, but Momiji's mother appeared to be regaining her composure. She swallowed a few times, blinking rapidly as she faced Tohru down.

"But I thought you were talking about Momiji . . ."

"Of course I wasn't talking about Momiji, because there is no way that you could know him."

"But I just told you, I was talking to him!"

"You're lying."

"I assure, Mrs. Sohma, that I wouldn't do that. I'm telling you the truth."

"No. There is no way that you could have spoken to Momiji. It's impossible."

"But I did! I do! I see him almost every night!" Tohru felt herself becoming upset at the woman's refusal to believe her. Why was she trying so hard to deny the possibility that she knew Momiji?

Mrs. Sohma seemed to have had enough of the conversation. Resolutely raising her chin, she looked Tohru right in the eyes. "I don't find this amusing at all. I think it's very cruel of you say such things."

Tohru looked at her in disbelief. "But I'm not lying! Momiji is-"

"Dead." The solitary word came out strangled as tears brimmed in her eyes. "My son is dead, and has been for five years." With that shocking disclosure delivered, she turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Tohru standing speechless in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

The next day . . .


	18. Doubts and Determination

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Eighteen

_Doubts and Determination_

* * *

Dead.

Momiji's mother had said that her son was dead; that he had been for five years. Since Tohru highly doubted that she had been playing cards and board games with a ghost, it meant that Mrs. Sohma had to be wrong. But just because she was wrong didn't mean she was lying. Based on the amount of pain in her expression when she spoke of her son, Tohru would have bet her entire life savings that she truly thought he was gone.

So the question she was left with wasn't whether or not Mrs. Sohma was lying, but rather who had been lying to her. What kind of person would tear a child from his mother's life in the most traumatic way achievable? What possible reason could there be for such an action?

All of these thoughts and their dozens of offshoots were running through Tohru's mind later that afternoon. After Mrs. Sohma had walked off, Tohru had drifted around for a while, not really paying attention to where her feet led her. When she finally started to notice her surroundings, she found herself in front of a small diner in a part of town she recognized only from having seen it from the bus window.

Now that she had stopped, she realized that she was feeling tired and drained from both the encounter and the walking, so she went inside. She took a seat in the back, as far from the windows and door as she could get. She knew she had a lot of thinking to do, and she didn't want to be disturbed. Ordering tea from the waitress who appeared at her side, Tohru sank deeply into the booth's cushions while she waited for it to come. After a moment, she folded her arms on the cool surface of the table and rested her head against them.

In less than two hours, she was supposed to report to work. It was an important night, since she would be working solo as Ms. Almont continued her work on another floor. But it also meant that she would have to face Momiji and the sadness he hid so well behind his open smile. She knew that she would spend the entire time remembering the expression on his mother's face, the bone deep pain in her eyes.

Did he know? Did he have any idea that his mother thought he was dead? Had he been informed of the deceit, given a reason for it?

Five years was a long time for a parent not to visit their child, especially one as young as Momiji would have been in the beginning. Someone must have told him something about her absence, but what? Was it possible that he had been told a similar untruth; that he believed his mother was dead?

Tohru sat up abruptly, startling the waitress who had just returned with her drink. She couldn't even manage a smile for the woman, so trapped in her last thought that she barely even noticed her presence. Anyone cruel enough to tell his mother he was gone might be cruel enough to say the same to him about her.

It was a situation so horrible that Tohru could barely fit her mind around it. She remembered how she had felt when her mother died, the unbearable sadness that she had thought would never go away. Kyoko had been her support in life, always there to help her when she stumbled and encourage her to believe in herself. It had taken a long time for her to come to terms with her loss, and in some ways she was still learning to cope. It was moments like this, when there were a million more questions than answers, that she missed her mother the most. She had always been able to help her make sense of things, or at least send her down the right path.

But her mother was gone, so there would be no help from that corner. There was always Saki and Arisa, but Tohru wasn't sure she wanted to involve them until she had a better idea of what was going on and who was behind it. For all she knew, there could be some risk involved, and she would never be able to forgive herself if she put her friends in danger in anyway.

Tohru looked down, finally noticing the tea in front of her. She picked it up and took a small sip as she continued her thinking.

Her first urge was to pin it all on the Institute. It had given her a bad feeling from day one and her experiences there had only added to that. If there really was some sort of conspiracy like she had suspected, it would be reasonable to assume that Momiji's circumstances were connected to it. She couldn't imagine a woman like Mrs. Sohma, who had obviously cared so much, allowing anything to happen to her son if she could help it.

In that context, the lie about his death made a sick but perfect kind of sense. If she didn't know, she wouldn't make any attempts to get involved. The question still remained: Get involved in what? What was happening there that would create the need for such a massive untruth?

Tohru sighed, shaking her head. She could try to make it all about secrets and lies in that building but the reality of the situation was that she had no proof. All of the odd little things that had led her to believe something was up had been at least somewhat explained. The secrecy of the twelfth floor was a measure to maintain the privacy of patients who wouldn't have gotten it otherwise, due to their family name. The same reason held true for the second rulebook and the additional rules she was subject to follow.

But something, an instinct or some quirk in her character, refused to let her lay that thought to rest. The explanations she had been given now seemed paper-thin, excuses to hide rather than reasons to safeguard. It was like a jigsaw puzzle whose pieces she was finding one by one. She was fitting them together, but they didn't match the picture on the box.

Counting out the money for her drink, Tohru rose and walked back outside with one thought in her mind. It was time to get some real answers, which meant going to the people who were the most involved. It was time to talk to Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Momiji.

* * *

All through the process of getting ready for work, Tohru found herself wanting to dawdle. Knowing it was a reaction to the plan she had prepared, she refused to give in to it. In fact, she rushed through showering and dressing so quickly she had to wait almost twenty minutes for her bus to arrive.

When she finally made it to the Institute, she worked her way through security at twice her usual speed. From the moment she stepped off the elevator until the moment the door clicked shut behind her, she kept her eyes locked determinedly on the floor. Now that she had made up her mind about what she was going to do, she didn't want anything or anyone to affect that resolve. She had a feeling that one look at Momiji's face would have her breaking down.

After hanging her sweater over the back of her chair, Tohru moved to sit her tote on the surface of her desk. It was then that she noticed the note. Dropping the straps of her bag, she picked up the single sheet of paper. She recognized Ms. Almont's handwriting almost immediately as she scanned the neatly formed words.

_Tohru_

Tohru's eyes caught and held on one of the last lines. "'That's all that you need to know from me,'" she quoted. "Hardly." She folded the letter in half and slipped it into her pocket. Even if she didn't need it, she wanted to have that number close by, just in case.

Taking a seat, she began compiling the papers she would need for the rest of the evening. Even as she sorted them into order, her mind was far from the task. Not for the first time, she found herself wondering just how involved Ms. Almont was in the secrets of the twelfth floor. It was almost impossible to reconcile the level of caring she showed with the possibility of her being behind some of the less than acceptable practices.

Did _she_ know about Momiji's mother and the lie she had been told? Had she ever wondered about the other woman's lack of visits, or the reason behind them? Or was it possible that she was in on the whole thing?

Tohru blew out a loud breath and slumped down into her chair. She leaned her head against the backrest, staring at the wall until her eyes lost focus. The ordeal with Momiji's mother was starting to color her thoughts on everything and everyone connected with the building. She could only imagine what would happen when she saw the person most affected by her knowledge.

"How am I supposed to get through the night with Momiji, knowing what I know about his mother?" she questioned aloud. "It's not like I can just ask him if he knows that his mother thinks he's dead."

"He knows."

The voice came from the door, startling Tohru so badly that she jumped almost out of her chair. As it was, she tried to spin around so quickly that her foot caught under the base of the chair, sending it onto its side and her to the floor on her knees. Her hair drifted forward to cover her face; a face she knew had to be a vibrant shade of red. She debated remaining there until the witness to her humiliation left but knew it was an unachievable solution. Gritting her teeth, she scrambled to her feet and faced her audience.

There was a girl standing in the doorway, her dark brown hair pulled back with a green clip. She wore a white skirt a few inches shorter than Tohru's own, topped by a green sweater. The hand that wasn't resting on the doorknob clutched a woven bag with a small key chain swinging lazily from the zipper. She looked to be about the same age as Tohru, give or take a few years, and she had a serious expression on her face.

"Wh-who are you?" Tohru asked, self-consciously smoothing her clothes as she struggled to regain her composure.

"I'm Kagura Sohma. I'm here to see Kyou." She smiled shyly, the change of expression adding a little girl quality to her appearance.

Tohru returned the smile shakily, unsure of exactly how to proceed. She was facing another Sohma, and one who had just heard her say something she shouldn't have even known about. There was a very good chance she was in big trouble.

Since there was no proper etiquette that she had ever heard of for a situation like that, Tohru decided to just forge ahead. Whatever happened, she would deal with when it came. With that philosophy in mind, she skipped right to the heart of the matter.

"You said Momiji knows? About his mother and what she thinks, I mean?"

Kagura nodded, not seeming at all surprised by Tohru's choice of topic. "Yes."

"But how? And why?"

The other girl shook her head sadly. "Those aren't questions you're supposed to ask in our family. It's one of many subjects under the 'Accept What We Tell You And Let It Be At That' header. A bit annoying, but generally safer all around."

"Safer?" Tohru asked, latching onto the word. "So there is something dangerous involved here?"

Kagura blanched a bit, seeming to withdraw mentally. "I'm not really supposed to talk to you, especially not about this." She eyed Tohru's crestfallen expression before adding, "You really care, don't you?"

Tohru nodded.

"Why? You haven't been here long, so you don't really know any of us. Why do worry about people you only just met?"

Tohru paused, thinking over her reaction. Kagura was right; she didn't really know much about the Sohmas. What she did know was that there were four boys housed on this floor who needed help, one way or another. And she couldn't walk away from that, not and live with herself.

Raising her chin a bit defensively, she told Kagura as much and watched as her features softened. The other girl threw a quick glance over her shoulder, as though making sure they were truly alone. "Just being there for them is the best thing you can do. It's a lot more than they usually get."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagura stepped away from the doorframe. She raised her bag to press it against her chest with both hands, almost like a shield. "Is it okay if I see Kyou now?" she asked in a polite but distant tone, as though the personal part of their conversation hadn't happened.

Tohru, more than a little puzzled at the sudden change of her demeanor, just stared at her for a long moment. Finally getting a hold of herself, she gave a quick nod. "O-of course. You know which room is his, right?"

Kagura nodded, a vague smile firmly in place as she stepped into the hall. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Honda," she said before moving out of sight. Tohru remained where she was, pondering the older girl's words. She was still standing there when Kagura reappeared a few serconds later. Catching Tohru's eye, she gave her the same serious look she had worn while speaking of Momiji and his mother.

"Oh, and Miss Honda?" she said. "Good luck while working with Haru. He has something of a temper you know. He's always saying things he shouldn't when he gets angry. And he gets angry so fast! All it takes is saying the wrong thing once . . .like asking if he dyes his hair . . .and he's off on a tangent." She paused before adding, "You should keep that in mind." Another vague smile and she was gone.

Tohru was speechless. It had sounded like she meant . . .but that couldn't be possible. Could it? Had Kagura really meant to imply what she thought she did? Shaking her head, she reached for the papers still stacked on the desk. It was time to make her rounds.

Good luck on flying solo tonight! I put the number where you can reach me in case of an emergency at the bottom of this paper, not that I think you'll be needing it. You've been doing a wonderful job so far. Momiji hasn't been able to stop talking about your game all day.

There are a few things you should know for tonight. First, Yuki's still feeling a bit rundown from his attack, so nothing too strenuous for him. Secondly, Kyou will be having a visitor tonight, so keep an eye open for her. (Oh, and don't worry if you hear yelling or thuds while she's there; it's normal.)

That's all you need to know from me. Have a great night and I'll see you on your next shift.

Ms. Almont


	19. Part of the Job

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Nineteen

__

Part of the Job

* * *

It took all the discipline that Tohru could muster to make it out of the office and into the hallway. She knew that she had to leave the room and face the Sohmas, but she wasn't sure she could do it while maintaining the professional air that was expected of her. There was just too much on her mind. The intrigue of it all swirled so thick, she felt like she was drawing it in with every breath that she took. Instead of filling her lungs, it settled itself inside her chest, a warm weight growing heavier with each new fact she learned, each new question she uncovered.

And now there was another aspect added to the mess. Kagura Sohma had gone out her way to deliver what Tohru was convinced was an important message. She didn't think it was too much of a stretch to believe the other girl _wanted_ her to take action. Why else would she have mentioned Haru letting things slip when he was angry and then passed along a comment certain to bring about that exact reaction?

She had assumed that the entire Sohma family was involved in the matters at the Institute. The large number of them among the staff had helped her to that conclusion; but now she wasn't so sure. Momiji's mother had definitely not been a willing participant to anything, and now Kagura was imparting clues, an action of someone who wanted things to change. Was it possible even some of the Sohmas themselves were helpless witnesses to whatever was going on? And if so, why hadn't they stopped it?

Unless they couldn't stop it. What if there was something holding them back? Some power that kept them from changing things that maybe they didn't agree with.

The endless swirling of her thoughts was building a headache behind Tohru's eyes. Trying to ease it, she forced herself to take a calming breath. She could worry and wonder all she wanted, but neither of those actions were going to do anyone any good. The time for thinking and hoping that the answers would come to her was over. She couldn't walk away from this situation without knowing that Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, and Haru weren't in any danger, and she couldn't be sure of that until she knew what was actually going on. Idle investigating had gotten her as far as it could, but now she was going to have to take steps on her own.

In that instant, Tohru decided to use the information that Kagura had given her and every other item at her disposal to find out what she wanted to know. If that meant incurring Haru's wrath and dealing with Kyou's attitude, so be it. If it meant facing Momiji and having to confront the sadness she knew he had inside of him, she would do it. If it meant drawing Yuki out of his shell and making him speak with her, somehow, she'd manage it.

Her earlier bravado replaced with an abundant determination to do her best, Tohru yanked open the door and stepped into the empty hallway. As she moved to her first destination, her mind shifted to the last time she had seen Yuki. He had been so pale and weak looking, it had almost broken her heart.

She paused once more just outside his door. If he wasn't doing any better now, she doubted she would have the nerve to make him do anything. But that didn't mean she had to give up her plan, she decided. If Yuki was still unwell, she'd simply move her "confrontation" with him to the end of the list, giving him time to recuperate. And, if the other boys proved more helpful than she was expecting, she might not need to bother him at all.

With a firm nod directed at herself, she continued on. Opening the door about a foot, she leaned forward to peek inside. The lights were off, the only illumination coming from the hall. It was just enough for her to make out the form laying motionless on the bed. From what she could see, Yuki was in the exact same position as he had been during her last visit.

Tohru stepped into his room, quietly pulling the door closed behind her. She crossed the floor to the side of his bed in order to get a good look at his face. The memory of his appearance days before had stuck with her, invoking worry at the thought that he might be worse.

A feeling of relief washed through her as she noticed a decided improvement rather than the decline she had feared. The skin beneath his eyes still held shadows, but they were nowhere near as dark as they had been before. There was also a hint of pink in his cheeks; not feverish, but adding color to his otherwise pale countenance.

She found herself studying his features closely, unsure of why and yet unable to look away. It was more than just the usual aide/patient relationship that had her doing it, and she knew it. There was something about him, something indefinable and enigmatic that called to her. Looking at him made her think of times when she was young, wrapping herself in her mother's voice as she drifted off to sleep. Yuki was both the fairy tale prince and the magic of make-believe born into a living person.

Shaking off the out of place thought, Tohru stretched out a hand. Her fingers had barely brushed against his forehead when his eyes suddenly opened. There was no warning, no fluttering of eyelashes or furrowing of his brow. One moment she was looking at a frozen, unresponsive face; the next she was trapped by the mysterious violet depths of his eyes.

"H-hello," she managed to stammer, self-consciously drawing back her hand and taking a step away from the bed. She dropped her eyes, listening to the rustling noises as he pulled himself into a sitting position. It was only when silence fell once more that she dared a glance in his direction.

He was leaning back against the headboard, his hands laying stacked in his lap. His head was tilted to one side as he looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern. "Hello again," he said with a slight smile. There was a slight roughness to his voice that hadn't been there before. Since he hadn't been sick long enough for it to come from disuse, she supposed it was caused by the attack itself. She wondered exactly what sort of illness it was, and if she dared to ask.

The question that raised reminded Tohru of her purpose and she offered a slightly shaky smile in return. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. I was worried when Ms. Almont told me that you weren't feeling well. I checked in on you, but it looked like you needed your rest."

Remorse flickered across his face. "I'm sorry to have worried you. It's really not that serious, just an ailment I've had since I was young."

Before she could talk herself out of it, Tohru voiced a question she normally wouldn't have for fear of being rude. "What kind of illness is it?" She silently congratulated herself for taking the first, albeit small, step in the direction she wanted to continue by asking something she usually wouldn't have.

Yuki didn't seem to mind as he answered right away. "Severe asthma. It's gotten better as I've gotten older, but I still have problems with it sometimes when I get too agitated."

Tohru's mind immediately flew to the time they had spent in the lunchroom. She remembered the conversation they had had as they potted the plants. She remembered how he had smiled as he explained how everything was done. Even at that time, she had thought it startling at how quickly he had come out his shell. Yuki had gone from not speaking to carry on a full discussion in one afternoon.

Her first thought the next night when Ms. Almont had told her that Yuki wasn't well came back with a vengeance. She had worried then that she had been the cause, and now her fear was reborn. Ducking her head, she gnawed on her lower lip for a moment before gathering enough courage to ask him outright. "It . . .wasn't because . . .I kept you . . .up that night . . .with the gardening, was it?"

There was a long moment of silence that allowed Tohru time to more and more sure that that had been the cause. Her chin dipped deeper and deeper towards her chest, which was why she never saw it coming. She started when his pale hand came to rest on her own clasped hands, then her eyes flew up to meet his. With a sincere expression on his face, Yuki spoke urgently.

"It wasn't you. I . . .I had fun talking to you. More fun than I've had in a long time." He paused, a blush tinting his cheeks as he redirected his gaze to a spot on the floor. Tohru felt an answering wave of color rise up her own face as a slightly embarrassed delight filled her. "The attack came after . . .because of . . .someone else."

Watching as his brow furrowed a bit, Tohru remembered another aspect of that night. A meeting in a darkened hallway, three shadowy figures. The soft hissing voice that had spoken in a manner meant to be obeyed. Without thinking, the name that the one man had said spilled from her lips. "Akito."

Yuki's reaction was instantaneous. His soft gasp was loud in the practically silent room. The color that she had just been admiring in his face blanched away, leaving him nearly as white as the sheet behind him. The hand that was resting on hers convulsed, squeezing almost painfully before he pulled it away.

"Where . . .how did you hear that name?" he asked, his voice lower than before, making the raspy quality more prominent.

"I saw him, in the hall that night. He was coming from your room. He was with Dr. Hatori . . .Sohma and someone else I didn't recognize." She hesitated before mentioning the last name of the man she now knew to be his cousin.

Yuki didn't seem to notice. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Kureno" before grasping each of her hands in one of his own. "You have to stay as far away from him as possible. Promise me, Miss Honda."

The intent look on his face was almost frightening, and she didn't doubt for a moment that what he was asking was very important. Wanting to calm him, but still unsure of the reasons behind his request, she gave an emphatic nod. "I promise. But why? What's so bad about him?"

Before he could answer, there was a loud noise in hall and the door flew open to reveal an alarmed looking Momiji. His brown eyes were wide and his blonde hair was more tousled than usual as he panted for breath. As he stood in the open doorway, the sounds of an argument drifted into the room, followed by more thumps and bangs. Momiji looked at Tohru, then had to swallow before he could manage to speak.

"Miss Tohru, come quick!"


	20. Outside the Box

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

A/N: Since no one seems to know Momiji's mother's name, I'm just going to give her one. I picked Minna, because it's a German name meaning love, mother, and bitterness. That fits the image I'm going for nicely and it starts with "M", so it shouldn't be too confusing. So remember: **Minna = Momiji's Mother**

****

Chapter Twenty

__

Outside the Box

* * *

Minna Sohma stood by the window of her apartment in The Compound, her gaze fixed somewhere on the distant skyline. It wasn't the impressive view she was seeing, however, but a montage of images from the past. She saw a red-faced newborn being passed into her arms . . .a gurgling infant with golden curls reaching towards her . . .a grinning toddler tumbling around her ankles . . .

With a partially stifled sob, she pushed away from the wall, struggling to thrust the memories from her mind. The room before her didn't help, as she saw the ghost of the same boy, older now, seated on the couch and sprawled on the floor. The echo of his laughter filled her ears, breaking her last bit of control. Sliding to floor, she buried her head in her hands and cried for the little boy who had been lost to her for so long.

Minna had never been what could be called a hardy person. The smallest amount of stress had the ability to leave her bedridden with headaches that just wouldn't go away. Both her pregnancies had been extremely difficult and had taken twice as long to recover from as was normally expected.

Her health had seemed to improve during Momiji and Momo's growing up years. The illnesses came fewer and farther between, allowing her to be the hands-on kind of mother she'd always wanted to be. Her days were filled with her children, her nights with the husband that she loved with every breath she took. Life was good.

Until word came down through the family that Akito was sick, very sick. Although no one was sure exactly what was wrong with him, it soon became clear that whatever it was, it was quite serious. His already slender build grew almost gaunt. Pale skin became nearly transparent and attacks of debilitating weakness struck him often.

Minna had felt bad for the young family head, knowing firsthand how awful it was to be ill in a world filled with healthy people. She knew that his increasing temper tantrums were likely the result of seeing all the things he was missing out on. She was more than willing to cut him some slack, wish him the best, and put his troubles in the back of her mind. She didn't forget about him, but neither did she dwell on his situation.

But then the doctors that were employed by the family dropped their bombshell. They feared there was a chance that other Sohmas might be at risk for the same disease. At their request, tests were done on all of Akito's blood relatives. Everyone held their collective breath until the results came back.

To her horror, Momiji was one of the unlucky ones to test positive for whatever the doctors had been looking for. In less than a week the decision had been made that he, along with the others, would be sent to stay at the facility doing all the work. They tried to comfort her, saying that being closer to the doctors would speed up their work, which would, in turn, bring him home sooner.

She'd tried to believe them, but all she could see was that her little boy was being taken from her. The day that she'd watched him wave goodbye from the backseat of a car, she'd collapsed. It was more than a month before she could go back to an existence that even vaguely resembled her old one. But even as she went about her days, Minna remained fiercely aware of the blonde-haired boy that was no longer a part of them.

She'd wanted to visit him as soon as she got well enough, but they'd told her it wouldn't be wise. He needed time to settle in and become comfortable in order to promote the most beneficial environment. She hadn't liked it, but she was willing to do it for Momiji's sake.

Days turned into weeks, weeks dragged into months, but she still wasn't able to see her son. She began going to everyone that she could think of who might be able to help her. She asked questions - Where exactly was the hospital? How many of the other family members had been sent there? - she begged favors, and she pleaded with anyone who would listen. Nothing helped.

Her distress soon took its toll physically. She lay in bed for two weeks straight, barely aware of the world beyond the blankets. When she could think at all, her focus inevitably returned to Momiji. All she could think about was how much she wanted to see him. When she managed to sleep, her dreams allowed her to glimpse her family as it _should_ have been: all together again and destined to remain that way.

Sheer will alone got her back on her feet. Her love for her son and the concern for him that was growing inside her got her back to her plans. She was determined to see Momiji immediately or know why not in as extensive detail as she wanted.

The day that all those plans fell apart remained at the back of her mind like a wound that refused to heal. Momiji had been away from home for more than a year. Minna had been told repeatedly that he was doing well; a report that came straight from Akito after he went there for his own treatments. She took a small amount of comfort from knowing that Momiji was in the same place where Akito was a patient. Aside from the roundabout link she had to him, she was also sure that if Akito deigned to grace it with his presence, it had to be a high class medical center.

She had been in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner when she heard footsteps in the hall. She knew that they didn't belong to Momo, since the eleven year old was playing next door. As she stopped to listen, it became clear that they were heading for the room where she stood. Dropping the dishtowel she held, Minna turned to the doorway.

Even if she had been expecting him to arrive home earlier than usual, and she hadn't, one look at her husband's face would have made it clear that something was very, very wrong. His short, dark hair stood on end as though he had been running his hands through it. Sadness and something she couldn't identify lingered in his eyes as he moved to her side. Fear stiffened her entire body as he took her hands between his own.

The soft tone that he'd used had done nothing to lessen the blow. She heard the words "Momiji", "complications", and "nothing they could do" before her world began to dissolve in a haze of darkness. She barely felt her knees slam into the floor as a fist of pain squeezed her throat and shredded her heart.

She would never know how, but she made it through the funeral, suffered all the condolences, and tried her best to be there for Momo. It had taken almost all of the five years since to come to terms with her loss, but somehow, she had. Life, different and a bit emptier, had gone on as it always does, and she went with it. She was different as well, a change she wasn't sure was for the better. It was like a wall of thick glass surrounded her now, shielding and keeping anything from getting to her.

Until today.

She shifted where she still sat on the floor, pulling her legs against her chest and wrapping her arms around them in a futile quest for comfort. The chance meeting on the street with that girl had shattered her glass protection. Every repressed emotion and half faded memory had come flooding back, hitting her with the force of a wrecking ball. She had barely made it back home before breaking down.

But now that the worst of it had passed, she was able to think more clearly. Her mind just kept repeating the girl's words again and again in a never ending loop. What possible reason could she have had to do what she had done? Momiji was gone; there was nothing to be gained from pretending otherwise.

Only, she had seemed so earnest . . .

Everything about her side of the conversation made it seem like she didn't think her words were anything out of the ordinary. There had been no sign of malicious intent in her tone or expression. Minna would have wagered anything that the girl was being completely sincere.

The logical side of her mind knew that there were any number of reasonable explanations for the whole ordeal. Maybe the girl had thought she was someone else. After all, she _had_ called her "Mrs. Sohma", not by her given name. They had also been standing just past The Compound, where any number of "Mrs. Sohma"'s lived. If the meeting had happened somewhere a little less populated with Sohmas, she could be more sure that the girl had been looking for her specifically.

That didn't explain why she would be asking any Mrs. Sohma about "her" son Momiji, though. As far as Minna knew, there was - had been, she quickly corrected herself - only one Momiji Sohma, and that was the one she herself had given birth to.

So if the girl really had meant to talk to her, and she had meant her son Momiji, _and_ she was being sincere in her words, was it possible she'd meant everything else that she had said?

_"I was talking to Momiji . . ."_'No,' Minna thought, shaking her head and forcibly tamping down the part of her that wanted so badly to hope. 'I barely made it through losing Momiji once. If I let myself believe again and it turns out to be a joke of a misunderstanding, I don't think I could bear it.'

She sighed, pushing her hair back with both hands. The speed with which her heart had filled with hope told her that while she had tried to move on, a piece of herself had never fully accepted the loss. Maybe it was because he had been away from home for so long before it happened. Maybe it was because she hadn't had the chance to say goodbye. Maybe it was because she had never really understood what had caused it.

Whatever it was, Minna thought as she forced herself to rise to her feet, it was time to get over it. Five years was long enough that the sound of his name should no longer cause her to break into tears in the middle of the street. Maybe it would never stop hurting, but she should be able to handle the pain to some degree.

Walking to the dining room in an effort to distract herself, she saw the pile of papers she had left on the table that morning. Momo would be turning sixteen in a few weeks, and Minna had already begun the planning. She took a seat in a chair and pulled the top sheet closer to her. Working out the details of the party would hopefully occupy her mind enough to keep it off of more troublesome things. But even as she decided on the cake flavor and the wording on the invitations, pieces of memories rose from the past to flutter on the edges of her consciousness like moths at the edge of a flame.

_It had been a closed casket funeral._

Her husband had told her it would be better that way; that she shouldn't taint her memory of their son with the sight of his body. When she'd insisted anyway, he'd grudgingly explained that there were some visible signs of his illness left over. She'd been too torn up at the thought of his suffering to protest further.

_The other Sohma family members who had been diagnosed like him hadn't returned to The Compound either, then or since._They had all left around the same time once the test results came in, but she hadn't seen the others the day Momiji left. She knew _of_ them, though, and had always paid attention when their names came up. From what she had heard, word about them came back with the few visitors they received. Not once had they come home themselves, not even for an afternoon.

_Akito wasn't confined to a hospital room for longer than a week, and never had been._For the person whose illness had started it all, there was something strange about that. If they had simply been at risk for the same disease he already had, he should have been much worse off than them. Why was he still walking around while they apparently needed round the clock care?

She tossed her pen onto the tabletop with such force that it ricocheted across the room. Ignoring it, she drew in a deep breath that was anything but calming. The longer she thought about it, the more question and inconsistencies came to mind. If such a thing had happened even just the day before, she would have pushed it aside until it went away. If she didn't think about it, it wouldn't hurt.

But the meeting with the girl on the street had changed that. Maybe she had spent too much time with her head buried in the sand. Maybe there had been a lot of signs that she had missed over the years, important signs.

Maybe it was time to start asking questions again.

* * *

The blinds of the large office were drawn tightly against even the minimal nighttime light, causing it to be filled with more shadows than anything else. The few furnishings had been reduced to dark lumps spread throughout a greater darkness, barely visible until you were already upon them.

This didn't bother either of the room's occupants. One was sprawled on floor on a large pillow, arms covering his head. His relaxed position made it clear he wasn't going to moving for a long while, so the furniture was of no concern to him. The other person stood near the door, his hands folded in front of him as he waited. Every inch of the large space was imprinted in his mind, so well known that he could cross it even in this gloom without so much as brushing an obstacle.

At that particular moment, the furnishings were the farthest thing from his mind. He knew what was coming, had been through the exact same thing several times before. He didn't like it, but then, he didn't like a lot of the things he was forced to do. He simply had no choice.

"Kureno," came the slippery voice from the floor, causing a flinch he only just repressed.

"Yes, Akito."

"I want to know more about this . . .Tohru Honda. Find out for me, would you?" An order lay hidden in the request, as if he would even think about refusing. It wasn't allowed, and everyone knew it. What Akito ordered was done, and that was all that you needed to know. Resisting that simple truth would only cause pain, which was a lesson he had learned early on and well. So Kureno did the only thing that he could, the only thing he had ever been able to do.

He obeyed.


	21. No Pain, No Gain

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Twenty-One

__

No Pain, No Gain

* * *

"Miss Tohru, come quick!"

Momiji's words had spurred Tohru into immediate action. Throwing an apologetic look at Yuki, she hurriedly gained her feet and headed for the door. The blonde-haired boy grasped her hand in one of his own, tugging slightly as he urged her to hurry. They had just reached the middle of the hallway when another thump reached her ears, followed immediately by more yelling.

Since she knew there were only six people on the entire floor, there were a limited number of potential causes behind the noise. She dismissed Yuki, Momiji, herself, and Kagura from the list, the former because the three of them had been together and the latter because she had hardly seemed the type of person to be involved in an argument. The few moments she had spent with Kagura had given her the impression of a serious kind of girl, watchful and a little analytical. That left only Kyou and Haru.

Tohru felt her stomach muscles tighten as she recalled Ms. Almont's words concerning just such a situation. The older woman had been clear that the two of them could cause serious trouble if they met in the wrong mood. Images detailing the many forms that "serious trouble" could take on flashed through her mind, causing her to quicken her steps.

Momiji led her straight to the activity room. A detached portion of her mind wondered why Kyou would be there when he had a visitor, but it was quickly overridden as she opened the door. When she caught a glimpse of what was inside, all the other thoughts in her mind vanished as well.

The first person her eyes came to rest on was Haru. He sat in the same chair that she had seen him in on countless other occasions. Now, the same as those other days, he was absorbed in a video game, his eyes locked on the TV as his fingers flew over the controller's buttons. With the exception of the stark white bandage gracing his left arm from wrist to elbow, he looked the same and as calm as he always had in her presence.

Kyou and Kagura were another matter entirely. Kyou lay sprawled on the floor with an overturned table resting just inches from his legs. The one eye that she could see was closed and had a small bruise swelling rapidly beneath it. She couldn't see his other eye to make comparisons, buried as it was against Kagura's chest. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, cradling him to her body as she rocked slightly back and forth. She was rubbing her cheek against the top of his head as she murmured to the apparently unconscious Kyou.

Tohru suddenly felt like she was floating, hanging suspended somewhere outside of the situation. Her head swiveled as her gaze bounced back and forth between the three people in front of her. She barely heard Momiji when he sighed heavily from somewhere on her left.

"Whew, it looks like they stopped on their own. For a while there, it looked like it might get bad. Sorry for bothering you!" By the end of his statements, his tone had regained its usual chipper note. Apparently content that everything was resolved, he slipped past her and into the room. Pulling a book off one of the shelves, he plopped down in the only chair in the room whose cushion wasn't on the floor and began to read.

Knowing that her incredulity must certainly be showing, Tohru forced herself to close her mouth. For long moments, she simply listened to the sound of Kagura's low voice, the rustle of Momiji turning pages, and the slight click as Haru tapped buttons. As a calming effort it failed miserably, but it did allow her many thoughts time to fully form. The most prominent of them popped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"What happened here?!" The most reasonable explanation she could come up with seemed slightly improbable given everyone's positions when she had arrived. She fully believed that it was possible that there could be another, more violent side to the normally docile Haru. But it seemed unlikely that it could have risen and subsided quickly enough to allow him to be calmly playing a game in the small amount of time it had taken for Momiji to bring her from Yuki's room. Deciding that put her back at square one regarding an accounting of what had happened. Thankfully for her, someone took it upon himself to explain. However, it wasn't who she had expected.

"This happens almost every time they get together. You kind of get used to it."

Tohru whirled at the sound of Yuki's voice, startled to find him standing right behind her. He had pulled a robe on over his pajamas, and the time it had taken for him to do so coupled with her fear-caused distraction likely explained why she hadn't realized he had followed her from his room. That distraction was still evident as she struggled to make sense of what he'd said. "'Every time they get together'? Do you mean Haru and Kyou?"

Yuki shook his head, and the sudden action caused him to sway on his feet. Tohru immediately grabbed a hold of his arm in an attempt to help steady him. "You shouldn't be out of bed! You're still recovering from your asthma attack and here you are running around the hall." She groaned slightly, biting her lower lip. "This is all my fault! If I'd been paying closer attention to the others instead of keeping you from your sleep, this never would have happened. I'm a horrible aide! A horrible person!"

"Hey." Yuki's voice was soft, as soft as the touch he brushed across her cheek to stop the flow of words. "You're a good aide, the best that's ever worked here. And you're a wonderful person, too." When her worried expression didn't ease, he decided to try another tact. "I'll make you a deal. Walk me back to my room and we'll call it even for 'making' me stand around. Okay?"

Tohru nodded slowly in agreement to his suggestion as several thoughts and emotions warred inside her. On the one hand, she knew she should check on the others and make sure everything was okay. It wouldn't help anyone if another fight broke out while she was with Yuki. But on the other hand, things did seem to have calmed down considerably, and Yuki _had_ been ill, which might make him a higher priority.

Still torn, her gaze flickered back into the activity room. The scene remained unchanged from her last look around, but she still paused, unsure if it was wise to walk away.

Almost as though he read her thoughts, Yuki quickly reassured her. "I think that they'll be fine for awhile, at least until the idiot wakes up."

Tohru decided to trust his judgment, seeing as how they were his cousins and he'd know better than her what their usual behavior was. Taking a step forward, she began the journey down the hall. She could tell that Yuki had worn himself out more than he was letting on by how heavily he leaned against her. She wondered why he had followed if he still wasn't feeling quite right, especially since he seemed to have at least suspected the cause of the noise. That raised another question in her mind, but she didn't want to tire him out so she kept her questions to herself until he was back in bed with the covers tucked in snugly.

When he was settled in and looking up at her, Tohru brought up what he had said in the hallway. "You said that it wasn't Haru who hit Kyou. Momiji was with us at least part of the time, so who else could it have been?"

"Kagura."

"No!" She could feel her features slacken in shock for the second time in as many minutes. She couldn't picture the girl she had spoken to actually hitting someone, and certainly not the very person she had come to see. Her actions in the activity room were caring, maybe even loving as she had cradled Kyou against herself. Why would she beat him up and then cuddle him? It made no sense.

Yuki was smiling at her reaction. "Kagura is a little like Haru at times. She can get overexcited about some things, and he happens to be one of those things, though it's anyone's guess why. It's actually kind of amusing to see him get knocked around by a girl so much smaller than him." His tone had a little too much enjoyment in it at that thought for Tohru until she remembered that Ms. Almont had said there was something of a rift between Kyou and Yuki. She couldn't help but wonder if it was a common thing for the orange haired boy to make so many rivals, or it was just the way of their family.

Her deliberations were halted when she caught sight of the weary expression on Yuki's face. She felt awful for standing around and keeping him from sleeping. It was almost as bad as it had been in the hallway, which made her feel even worse. She came to the instant decision that she wouldn't throw any more questions at him until he was completely recovered.

Leaning forward, she smoothed his blankets one last time. "I'd better be getting back to the others now. I'll check in on you later, so make sure you get some rest, all right?" She smiled down at him. Just as she was about to straighten, she felt a gentle tug as he captured a strand of her hair between his fingers. Making sure he had her full attention, he stared at her with an air of seriousness.

"I really am glad you're here."

The simplicity of his statement only enhanced the meaning behind it. Tohru could feel a hot blush flooding her face as she attempted to reply. In the end she offered a wobbly smile and escaped into the hallway before he could say anything else. She only made it a few steps from his door before she stopped to lean against the wall and collect herself.

What was the matter with her? He was a patient in her care; she should not be thinking thoughts about him like the ones that were floating through her mind. It was wrong, unethical. She shouldn't feel so flattered that he seemed to like her. She had enough worries concerning the Institute; she didn't need to add this on top of them.

Taking a deep breath, she decided she would have to be more professional when she was around Yuki. All she had to do was keep in mind that this was her job, and one that she couldn't afford to lose. If she got into trouble, it would cause a lot of problems she wasn't sure she could handle. She would just stick to the tasks that had been outlined by Ms. Almont and do the best job that she could. No more flights of fancy, no more silly daydreams would be allowed.

She headed down the hall full of determination. But all the while there was a niggling doubt in the back of her mind. As much as her rational side knew she should distance herself from all of them, she felt like she was being drawn deeper and deeper into their lives, and them into hers. And worst of all, she didn't see it as a bad thing. It was almost like she had been meant to find them, to help them. And in return, they were giving her something she hadn't even known she was missing.


	22. Baiting Black

****

The Sohma Institute

_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.  
Dedication: To everyone who has taken the time to review. Thank you!

****

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Baiting Black_

* * *

Kyou was just coming to when Tohru reentered the activity room, a bag of ice chips from the lunchroom in her hand. Haru and Momiji remained absorbed in their book and game respectively and didn't even seem to notice her return. Kagura did, though, lifting her head and offering a small smile while maintaining her grip.

"I brought something for his eye," Tohru said as she knelt at the couple's side. She looked down just as Kyou's eyes fluttered open the whole way. He looked back at her, confusion written on his face for a couple of moments until what had happened apparently came flooding back. His chin dipped as he looked down at the arm encircling his upper chest.

Tohru had never seen anyone move as fast as Kyou did in that instant. His body twisted in a way that she wouldn't have thought possible as he pulled away from Kagura's grasp. In two seconds flat he was crouched several feet from them, one arm outstretched like a warning or a barrier.

"Stay away from me, you crazy woman!" he managed to gasp through a now-visible split lip. His eyes were locked unblinkingly on Kagura, as wary as a cornered animal.

"How can you say something so mean to me, Kyou?" the object of his attention wailed, her lower lip trembling as tears welled in her eyes. "Are you going to be so cruel even after we get married?"

Wariness was replaced instantly with irritation as he yelled, "I am not going to marry you!"

Tohru's head bounced back and forth between the two like a spectator at a tennis match. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but Momiji, who she had a clear view of over Kagura's shoulder, didn't seem upset. She found herself wondering if these kinds of arguments were as commonplace between the two as the physical kind that had happened before. Deciding that the answer to that was irrelevant, Tohru cleared her throat in an attempt to capture their attention.

"I think that the two of you need to calm down a little. Fighting is never the best answer to any problem."

Kyou scoffed at that, but dropped his angry glare and folded his arms across his chest. Kagura flushed a little, lowering her gaze to the hands she had folded in her lap. "I'm sorry, Miss Honda.It's just that I get to visit so rarely that I get a little . . .excited when I see him. I just want to hug him and kiss and never, ever let go!" She looked at the object of her affection, pure adoration shining on her face. She clasped her hands over her heart, the gesture exposing slightly red knuckles.

The sight reminded Tohru of the compress in her hand. Turning to Kyou, she blinked. Was it just her imagination or had he scooted back a few more inches? Shrugging it off, she held out the bag, adding a smile in an attempt to stave off any sarcastic comments. He'd been quite clear about what he'd thought of her efforts to help at their lat meeting. She didn't want a repeat of that, especially not when he'd already had a confrontation with someone else.

After only a moment's hesitation, he took the ice pack. He didn't say thank you, but she took it as a step in the right direction when he didn't yell at her either. Pressing the ice against his face, he got to his feet and crossed the room. He dropped into the chair that sat the farthest away, not bothering to retrieve its cushion from the floor. Turning to stare at the wall, he set about ignoring everyone around him.

Kagura sighed, drawing Tohru's attention back to her. There was an air of sadness surrounding her, and Tohru felt an answering twinge of unhappiness. Kagura had dropped her hands back into her lap and was twisting her fingers together dejectedly, wincing slightly when the action strained a tender spot. Tohru knew better than to get involved in the cause of the older girl's emotional pain, but her physical pain seemed safe enough.

"Why don't you let me get you some ice for your hand." Her offer accepted with a small nod, Tohru rose and started to the door. She paused when she reached it, turning back to be sure things were really under control. It was then that she noticed Haru's absence. She hadn't heard or noticed him leaving, but the TV was silent, the game returned to its place on the shelf. The chair where he'd been sitting was empty.

As she retrieved the promised ice from the lunchroom, Tohru recalled Kagura's words from before. The older girl had supplied her with both the idea and the means to get answers from Haru after speaking with her for just a few moments. At first she had wondered why, but she thought had her answer after seeing the way Kagura was around Kyou. If Kagura loved him as much as she seemed to, it stood to reason that she'd want to do everything for him that she could. If getting Tohru involved was something she thought would be useful, she obviously wasn't above influencing that outcome with some carefully chosen words.

Tohru knew she should keep her guard up and think things over a bit more thoroughly before taking action. After all, what Kagura thought was best for Kyou wasn't necessarily best for her or the other patients on the floor. Rushing in would only leave her open to doing something wrong. But that didn't keep her from seeking out the distinctive white and black head once she'd delivered the ice to Kagura.

She found him in his room, sitting on the bed as he paged through a photo album. He looked up when she knocked, his face giving nothing away. Taking a single step into his room, she paused. "Would it be all right if I joined you for awhile? We haven't really had a chance to talk."

"Come in," he answered without altering his expression. It was a little discomforting to Tohru how well he was able to hide what he was thinking and feeling. She had never been able to keep her emotions hidden; there was always a blush or stammer to give her away. Haru reminded her of Saki, who had mastered the same ability almost from birth it seemed.

Of course, the more she had gotten to know Saki, the better she had gotten at deciphering the small clues that revealed her feelings at that moment. The small flash in her eyes when she was angry, the slight tilt of her head when she was teasing, the faint quirk of her eyebrow when she was thoughtful were all things Tohru had learned to recognize over time. Maybe it would be the same way with Haru.

Feeling buoyed by that idea, she crossed to sit on the edge of his bed, careful to keep some distance between them. She tipped her head, indicating the album by his side. "May I see?" He immediately slid the small book towards her, allowing her to see its contents for the first time. She wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting to find, but it certainly wasn't the family shots she now studied. "Did you take these?" she asked in as offhand a manner as she could manage. Haru seemed passive enough about her looking at the pictures and she didn't want to risk changing that attitude by expressing too much interest until she was sure of how he'd take it.

"Most of them, yes."

"They're very good."

She wasn't lying; the shots were wonderfully done. The page she was looking at featured two shots of a pair of young children sitting beneath a tree. Sunlight filtered through the branches, making interesting patterns on the ground and the children. The little girl had tawny colored hair pulled back from her face with bows that exactly matched her outfit. A boy, his light brown hair falling over his forehead, sat at her side, a long-suffering expression on his face as he held a dainty pink teacup in his hand like it was a live grenade.

Tohru smiled to herself, knowing instantly that he had been roped into the game against his will. She wondered why he hadn't simply run away, as she remembered all the boys from her youth doing when they were approached with the idea of a tea party. Shifting her attention to the shot affixed directly below the first, she got her answer. The girl's head was tilted downward as she poured something from the teapot into one of the cups. While her attention was diverted, the boy was looking at her, an easily identifiable expression on his face.

'He likes her. How cute!' Tohru sighed softly, admiring the skill it must have taken to get so much emotion into the shot. It wasn't just a picture; it was a moment of time caught and held forever on the page. While she certainly wasn't an expert on the subject, she had a feeling that not just anyone could manage such a feat.

Returning her attention to Haru, she found him watching her. She shifted slightly, a bit embarrassed to realize he had seen her reaction. It only made matters worse that she couldn't tell anything from his expression. Struggling to maintain an air of nonchalance, she asked, "Are they people you know, or did you just come across them somewhere?"

"The girl is Kisa and the boy is Hiro. I've known them for a long time."

Tohru nodded while thinking to herself, 'More names from that article. Cousins, maybe?' She flipped through several pages, admiring them all until one shot in particular caught her eye. It was different from the others in several ways. Slightly off center, a large part of the shot was blocked by what looked like a blurred arm. That, coupled with the angle, made it clear that one of the people in the picture was holding the camera at the time that it had been taken.

Haru stood with one arm raised, marking him as the photographer. His other arm was around a girl at his side, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders. They were both dressed in dark clothing, the contrast of Haru's hair and the girl' pale skin startlingly dramatic. While neither of the two were smiling, there was a feeling of closeness that had little to do with proximity. Tohru could feel a flush creep into her cheeks, as though she were intruding on the moment itself instead of just looking at a picture of it.

"That's Rin." Haru told her before she even asked. Reaching over, he flipped the page, removing the picture from sight. Studying him from the corner of her vision, Tohru noticed something in his eyes that made her think that pushing the subject wouldn't be a good idea. She returned her attention to the album, forcing all her questions to the back of her mind.

Distracting herself was easier than she had thought it would be when she realized the next group of pictures featured a younger Haru in various places and outfits. She smiled at one of him on a fence surrounding what looked like a pasture. There was a cow looking over one of his shoulders, and the resemblance between the two as they stared blandly at the taker of the shot was strong enough to force her to stifle a giggle.

As she looked through the photos, she soon realized something. While there were numerous pictures of groups of people, all the ones with Haru in them were of him by himself. The single, out-of-focus shot with Rin was the one exception. There weren't even any pictures of his parents with him, although she supposed they could be included in some of the other group photos.

Her brow furrowed a bit as she wondered if it was another action taken to keep his relationship to the other Sohmas - both the patients and the owners of the Institute - a secret. It seemed a little extreme to her, given the circumstances of his confinement.

Realizing the path she was about to take, Tohru forced herself to abandon that line of thinking. She didn't need to get her mind wrapped up in another "mystery" that had no real proof to support it. Look what had happened with Momiji when she pried further than she should have. She now knew something that she wasn't sure what to do with, and had to watch what she said for fear of bringing up an uncomfortable topic. She didn't want the same thing to happen with Haru.

Taking a deep breath as silently as she could, she took a moment to think rationally. For all she knew, Haru had had a falling out with his parents and taken all the pictures of them together out of the album. As to him always being alone, maybe he was the loner type, or had the photos of him together with his friends in another book.

'See,' she mentally told herself, 'There are plenty of simple, logical explanations for this. I have to stop jumping to conclusions or I'm going to drive my self crazy!' Resolutely returning to the album, she struggled to get back to her original purpose. She wanted to know more about Haru in order to help him better. So far all she had learned was that he was a wonderful photographer and that he didn't want to talk about the girl named Rin. While interesting, none of those facts were really useful.

She jumped a bit when he pulled the book from her lap as she finished looking at the last page. He turned to put it away, bringing her attention to the bandage on his arm for the second time that day. Without thinking, she caught hold of his hand to keep it still while her fingertips brushed over the dressing lightly.

"Did you have an accident?" she asked with real concern. Touching them as she was, Tohru could feel the thickness of the wrappings. Whatever they covered seemed to be more than the simple injury she had first suspected.

Haru pulled away, turning his head to look out the window. "It's nothing," he told her flatly in a tone that held just enough severity to mark it as a dismissal.

Tohru blinked, caught off guard. She stood, ready to give him the space he seemed to want. But she found herself unable to leave without letting him know she'd be there if he needed anything. "I'll be around if you want anything, so don't hesitate to come find me. Like Ms. Almont told me on my first day, I'm here to help you."

The next thing Tohru knew, her back was pressed flat against the wall behind her and Haru was staring down at her. Only he didn't look like the Haru she'd been speaking with just moments before. His eyes were narrowed, giving his face a harder, more intimidating look. She swallowed hard, wondering if this was what everyone meant when they said he had another side.

When his head lowered towards her, her mind seemed to stutter to a stop. Only one thought remained, so completely inane that she would have laughed if she had the breath to.

'I didn't even have to mention his hair.'


	23. Close Calls

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that. I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Close Calls_

* * *

Tohru flinched slightly as she felt Haru's warm breath wash over her cheek. He was so close that she could see the darker gray that ringed the outer edge of his eyes. Her entire field of vision was filled with his face, a face that was almost frightening in its newfound intensity. Gone was the unreadable and unreachable person she'd been talking to before. In his place was a near stranger whose entire focus was squarely on her.

Pressing tightly against the wall behind her, she struggled to put some space between them. It turned out to be a futile effort; when she leaned back, he simply followed. Clearly she was at his mercy for the moment. She wondered what he was going to do, hoping that whatever it was would be harmless.

Whether luckily or not, he didn't keep her waiting for long. He spoke, his voice seeming almost deeper than before, adding to her unease. "You're here to help me? Is that really what you think?" His un-bandaged arm rose to her face, his fingers lightly pinching her cheek in a gesture normally reserved for small children. "You're either completely innocent or extremely foolish. Since you're working here, I'd lay odds on foolish."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tohru managed to ask breathlessly as she sought to make sense of his words over her swirling thoughts and pounding heart.

Haru chuckled with little humor. "Well Miss Honda, innocence doesn't last very long around here, and only foolishness would think that that could be changed."

"I still don't understand," she whispered, struggling to remember everything that anyone had ever said about this side of Hatsuharu. Ms. Almont had mentioned something about violence, but only in relation to Kyou. Was it a specific grudge that would cause him to lash out? Or was anyone near him a potential target? Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but wince when he next spoke, his nose barely an inch from her own.

"Do you want . . .to help me, Miss Honda?"

There was a lot of weight behind the seemingly simple question, and she had the sinking feeling that it might be a trap. Even so, she couldn't help but answer it honestly. "Y-yes."

"How? Will you do it like the others did? Say the same empty words? Smile the same false smile? Will you do all the right things and still be wrong in the end?" There was anger burning in his eyes now, clearly visible from such close range. But there was another emotion there, almost hidden behind the first. It was that tiny flicker of pain that gave Tohru the courage to look him straight in the face without wavering.

"I don't know why you feel this way, or if it was or wasn't true of the other people who worked here. The only person I can speak for is myself. I _do_ know that when I say I want to help you, I mean it exactly the way that it sounds. I want to see you get better, just as I'm sure the other people here at the Institute want."

He smirked, finally moving away from her, although it was only a step or two. "Want has absolutely nothing to do with why I'm here, why any of us are here. It's more a matter of need, although he would never admit it. He holds himself in too high of esteem to acknowledge that there's something others can do that he can't. Even though it's something like this, his pride still won't allow it. Why else would he go to such lengths to keep all this secret? All so he didn't have to ask and show a weakness." He scoffed loudly, a frown spreading across his face.

It was Tohru who moved closer this time, her curiosity overriding her earlier fear. "What secrets, Haru? Who needs you? What wouldn't he ask? What does he need from you?"

Barely looking at her, Haru gestured to his wrapped arm. "Do you think anyone would want to do this to themselves?" he asked angrily. "Well, he did. He was willing to go through this rather than admit he needed help. But then they told him he couldn't, that he wouldn't be able to handle it. That's when he ordered the twelfth floor to be created. No asking, just orders that everyone obeyed. They always obey."

Tohru's mouth was open, her lips forming the start of another question when she was interrupted by the door behind her flying open. There was a loud bang as it slammed into the wall with such force that it bounced back off. An orange-ish blur burst inside, knocking Haru over on its way to the other side of the room. It wasn't until he came to a crouching halt behind the desk that Kyou's features became clearly visible.

Tohru stared in stunned disbelief at the panting figure beneath the window. Her mind was whirling as she struggled to put a reason behind Kyou's unusual entrance. The list that she came up with was short but panic inducing. Mental images of flood, fire, and destruction flashed through her mind.

Just as she was about to go into headless-chicken mode, another shadow fell across the threshold. Kagura stood there, her eyes quickly scanning the room. They swept right over Tohru where she had retreated to, her back against the wall once more. She didn't spare a second glance for Haru as he picked himself up off the floor. No, her gaze zeroed in on Kyou and remained there. Watching the way that the other girl's features lit up at the sight of him, Tohru found it harder than ever to believe she would willingly inflict harm on him.

"Kyou! I came to find you! Why did you run away?" Kagura asked, stepping further inside. Her hands were clasped together and pressed against her chest; confusion furrowed her brow. All in all, Tohru thought, she looks completely harmless.

Kyou didn't seem to agree with her assessment, however. He scooted along the wall, turning when he came to the corner. Kagura followed his every move, leaving the two circling each other like prizefighters at the beginning of a match.

"What do you want?" Kyou practically snarled, coming to a stop right beside Tohru's legs. Glancing down at him from the corner of her eye, Tohru wondered if she should move out of his way and give him a clear path to the door. But when Kagura began to speak after looking at the two of them, it was immediately clear that she was upset. Tohru decided that the best thing to do was remain motionless and as uninvolved as possible.

"You leave me and come running to her?" Kagura asked hoarsely. "Is there something going on between the two of you? Are you thinking about CHEATING ON ME?!"

So much for uninvolved. Tohru opened her mouth in preparation to deny that accusation, but Kyou beat her to it. "Are you insane? I hardly know her! And if I were interested in her - and I'm not! - it still wouldn't be cheating. In order to cheat on someone, you have to be dating them first! You and I have never and will never be a couple! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Instead of the tears that she was expecting, Tohru watched in shock as Kagura's face contorted with rage. Her hands dropped to her sides and balled into fists. In a move so quick that it was almost too fast to see, she launched herself at Kyou, landing a solid hit to his cheekbone. Tohru cringed at the sound of flesh hitting flesh and barely got out of the way before Kagura swung again. Kyou managed to dodge the second blow, ducking under it at the last moment. He used Kagura's moment of disorientation to slip out the door and down the hall. Kagura was quickly hot on his trail.

Tohru blinked at the suddenness of their departure, just as rapid and confusing as their entrance. She wondered where they were headed, and hoped that it wasn't toward a room with any breakables.

As soon as the sounds of their pursuit faded and she managed to regain her senses, Tohru turned back to Haru. Even if she were to go after the two, she would have to make sure that he was okay first. He had taken a pretty hard fall to the floor and might have re-injured his arm in the process. She wanted to have a look at his dressing before she did anything else, and if that meant facing his darker side, she would do it without complaint.

She found him sitting on the edge of his bed, looking expressionlessly at the now empty doorway. The burning anger from before was gone and his face had resumed its original blankness. He looked up at her approach, but otherwise remained motionless. As she sat down by his side, she wondered if he had reverted to his old, calmer self.

"How's your arm?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to risk agitating him if the composure he was displaying was only momentary. Haru looked at her and then down at the aforementioned limb. He then turned it as though checking for injury. If she hadn't been watching him as closely as she was, Tohru would have missed his wince of pain.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?"

"It's just kind of sore."

"Let me check it out anyway. You never know if it might be serious. It's impossible to tell under all that gauze." Tohru waited until he obediently offered his arm to her. Finding the edge of the white material, she began to carefully unwrap it. The dressing was even thicker than she had thought, taking almost a full minute to unwind. When the job was finally done, she had a mountain of bandages at her side and a shocked expression on her face.

She had expected a cut or scrape, maybe a small rash. Her ideas had never included the reality. Hives spread from his wrist to his elbow, bigger than she had ever seen. They were all an angry red color and it was painful for her just to look at them. She could only imagine how badly they must be bothering him.

Of course, she thought, to look at his face, you would never know it. His mask of composure was intact. He seemed mildly curious about the condition of his arm, nothing more.

"Haru, how did this happen?" He shrugged, raising his arm to get a better look. "Do you mean you don't know?" He nodded, momentarily shocking her into silence. Tohru couldn't believe that someone could get such a bad reaction and not know where it came from. Shaking it off, she studied his arm some more, looking for further clues. She thought there was a bruise on the inside of his elbow, but she couldn't be sure through the inflammation.

"Do you know when this started?" she asked, hoping some questions might help to explain his condition.

"This morning, I think."

"Who wrapped it for you? Ms. Almont?"

He shook his head. "Hatori did it."

"Is it that serious that they felt they should call the doctor?"

"Uh-uh. He was coming anyway. He gave me some ointment, I think." Pulling away from her, Haru retrieved a small tube from pocket. Taking it from him, Tohru read the instructions on the back. It seemed to be the garden variety cream to be used on allergic reactions like hives and welts.

Deciding it was safe enough, she carefully applied another coat before rewrapping his arm. When she was finished, he told her that he had promised Momiji a game of Monopoly. "If we don't get started soon, we'll never get done by lights out," he told her as he left the room. She followed along more slowly, her mind telling her there was something she was forgetting . . .

It wasn't until she was in elevator at the end of her shift that Tohru remembered something. During her talk with Momiji, he had mentioned that Haru was helping Ms. Almost with something the day before. Logically, there was a good chance that whatever had given him the hives had happened then, which meant Ms. Almont would know what it was. She decided to ask the older woman the next time she saw her.

She summoned a hint of her usual smile for the guard on the first floor and then made her way through the dimly lit lobby. The night air was cooler than she had been expecting due to a strong breeze. It pushed the sides of her coat open, causing her to shiver. Tohru sat her bag down in order to button her jacket before she headed to the bus stop. She had just slipped the last button through the hole when a hand wrapped around her arm, startling a small shriek from her lips.


	24. Girl Talk

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Twenty-Four

__

Girl Talk

* * *

Tohru stood on the sidewalk of a modest residential area, staring uncertainly at the home directly in front of her. While it wasn't overly large or flashy, it managed to intimidate her all the same. Inside that normal looking house could lay all the answers she was no longer sure she wanted to find.

In the three days that had passed since Kagura had stopped her outside of the Institute, Tohru had changed her mind about accepting the other girl's invitation a dozen times. Kagura had been in too much of a hurry to go into detail, saying it was too risky for them to be seen together. Instead she had shoved a folded piece of paper into Tohru's hand and asked her to meet her there on her next day off. However, it was her final comment that had really caught Tohru's attention and ultimately made her decide to come.

"If you really want to help them, then we need to talk."

So now she was fighting a serious case of last minute nerves as she tried to work up enough courage to ring the doorbell. She closed her eyes as she took a breath, and flashing images formed in her mind. There was Yuki who loved plants but had no garden; Haru with a photographer's eye and nothing but the same set of walls to capture; Momiji with his love of music and missing violin; the closely watched Kyou who just wanted to be left alone.

Those mental pictures were more than enough to urge her feet off of the sidewalk, through the yard, and onto the house's small covered porch. After only a miniscule pause, Tohru pressed the doorbell. Before her hand even had the chance to return to her side, the door in front of her was pulled open. Kagura stood framed in the doorway, a tentative smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you decided to come," she said. Turning sideways to make room, she motioned behind her. "Come in, please."

The living room she found herself in was decorated in shades of pink and white, from the couch and chairs to the frilly curtains over the windows. While Kagura wasn't lacking in feminism - Kyou's beatings aside -, this particular room seemed more girly than Tohru would have expected. Her feelings must have shown on her face because Kagura laughed lightly. "This house belongs to a friend of mine. She's away this week and I'm supposed to be feeding her fish." She motioned to a tank almost hidden by the curtains of the windows it sat between. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind my having you here for a while." Her smile fading, she clasped her hands together in front of her. "It wouldn't have been safe to meet at my place."

"You said that before," Tohru pointed out, "outside of the Institute. You made it sound like we're involved in something dangerous just by talking to each other. But that's silly . . .right?" She forced a chuckle that trailed off when Kagura didn't join her.

"Maybe you should sit down. I'll get us something to drink." Before Tohru could protest, the other girl vanished through a doorway to what she guessed was the kitchen. With a resigned sigh, she moved to the couch and sat on the edge. The overstuffed seat could have been filled with nails for all the comfort she got from it. She shifted nervously, her eyes flitting over the room in an attempt to distract herself. If Kagura took much longer to return, she would probably resort to counting the carpet fibers in order not to panic.

Soft footsteps had Tohru's head lifting in time to watch Kagura's approach. She was balancing a small tray between her hands that she preceded to sit on the small coffee table. The two mugs it contained steamed invitingly, promising warmth and at least the illusion of normalcy. Taking the one closest to her, Tohru cupped it between her palms and looked expectantly at the girl across from her.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

The older girl nodded as she retrieved her own drink. She sipped the hot liquid and then rested the mug on her knee. After a moment's thought, she hesitantly began. "I'm not exactly sure how to go about explaining all of this. It's a long and complicated story that's bound to be confusing to you. A lot of it is confusing to me and I've lived with it my entire life. All I'm asking is for you to hear me out until the end, and then we'll take it from there. Okay?"

Tohru nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. While she really didn't know what was coming or how she was going to take it, she did know that she was as ready as she would ever be. Kagura apparently felt the same, as she began almost immediately.

"I guess the best place to start are the base facts. You might already know some of this, but I'm pretty sure you don't know it all." She licked her lips, looking down at the floor before returning her gaze to her captive audience. "Kyou, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru are all Sohmas. Cousins to be precise, each other's and mine. It's a distant relation in most cases; so distant, in fact, that it probably wouldn't be recognized in other families. But we're not like other families.

"A big difference is how closely everyone is . . .watched over, I guess you could say. If there is a drop of Sohma blood in you, you have no secrets from the family. They know what school you go to and what courses you're taking. In a lot of cases, they're even the ones who chose those courses. Sometimes it seems like you can't get a haircut without them knowing about it before it's even finished." She laughed but there was no humor to be found in the strained sound. "They always explain it away with 'This is what's best for the family.' Like that's telling us anything at all!"

"It sounds like the mafia," Tohru blurted out, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Kagura's lips curved a bit when she heard that. "The sad thing is, I wish it was something like that. _That _I could find my way to understanding. It may not be exactly right, but there's an order to it, a logic. _This,_" Kagura twirled her wrist in gesture that encompassed everything, "is a mystery to me."

Since her earlier interruption hadn't been met with anger, Tohru only paused for the briefest of moments before speaking again. "I really don't understand any of this."

Kagura replaced her mug on the tray and shifted forward on her seat. "It's tough to explain, but I'll try. So you know that the entire family, no matter how distantly related, is kept track of, right? Well, the person who gets fed all this information is the head of the family. He's in charge of all the important decisions and his word is pretty much law. What he wants done, is done. What he wants stopped, is stopped. No arguments. No refusals."

Tohru was reminded of Haru's words from days before. After his other side had come out, he had mentioned someone giving orders that were never disobeyed. Whoever the object of his anger was, it had sounded like he was a pretty important and powerful person. It didn't seem to be much of a stretch to assume that he had been talking about the same person as Kagura.

"His name is Akito."

The image of an old man sitting behind a large desk, looking distinguished and forceful that Tohru had formed shattered into a million pieces. It was replaced by the shadowy figure in the hall outside her office, with the cold voice that had almost slithered over her skin. She couldn't repress the instinctual shudder that went through her upon hearing his name. Even without Yuki's later warning, there had been something about him that had made her uncomfortable.

Tohru felt an immediate sympathy for the people that were forced to live under his rule. She had a feeling he wasn't the most kind and generous leader a family could ask for. Kagura's tone and agitation during her explanation reinforced that assumption. She voiced a few of her thoughts. "But he's so young! How can he be the head of such a large family? And why does everyone listen to him if he'd basically just a kid?"

Kagura shook her head. "That's one of the things that no one ever really bothered to explain. The best I've been able to figure out is that there was some specific line in the family that always oversaw things, and that he's the only one left from it. As to everyone listening to him, it seems to be a case of 'It's just what we've always done.' It's like it never occurred to them to do things any other way." She shook her head, frustration and helplessness evident in the action. Pushing her hands through her hair, she looked at Tohru. A moment later, an expression of confusion spread across her face. Her hands dropped back to her side and she tilted her head in question. "But how did you know that Akito is young?"

Tohru started, realizing that Kagura couldn't know about that meeting. Explaining quickly, she debated about telling Kagura about the warning her cousin had given her. In the end, she did, thinking it wouldn't be right to keep secrets at that point. It wouldn't be fair for her to hold something back when Kagura was being so honest and open.

Kagura nodded once she finished. "He would warn you about Akito. After all, they've all learned first hand not to take him lightly."

"Did he . . .I mean, is he the one who . . ."

"The one who put them in the Institute? Yes." Kagura sighed, sitting back in her chair. "That floor used to be a research lab, I think, but he ordered it remodeled just before the boys were sent there. That was the first thing that caught my attention. Akito _knows_ everything, but he rarely _does_ anything. I'm sure he delegates and oversees, but I've never seen or heard of him being even remotely hands-on with any project. Until the twelfth floor." Kagura turned to Tohru, her gaze sharpening noticeably. "Whatever is going on there, I don't think for a minute it has anything to do with psychology. But it is directly linked to Akito, and that can't be good."

Tohru swallowed hard at that ominous note, trying to digest everything that Kagura had told her so far. Her mind was spinning, dredging up questions before it had even finished absorbing all the facts. One thought seemed more significant than the others. "I understand that you want to help your cousins and all, but why are you telling this to me? What could I do about it?"

"Up until you, Akito always chose a specific kind of person to work on the twelfth floor, women who were career oriented and determined to succeed. They weren't unkind, but they also weren't the types of people to go out of their way to interfere, especially if it went against their orders. But you . . .you're everything I would have thought he didn't want there, and it confuses me. Did he think you were a different kind of person? Did he think you would be easier to manage? I can't imagine that he doesn't know how you treat them, and yet you're still there.

"You're the only variable that has ever shown up when it comes to the twelfth floor. You're the only person who isn't entirely under Akito's control, one way or another. That's why I've been telling you all of this, because you might be the only person who can help me succeed."

"Succeed at what?"

"Breaking them out."


	25. Friends or Foes

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Friends or Foes_

* * *

Arisa Uotani flipped through the numerous keys on her key ring, trying to pick out the one she needed. While there were a lot of pluses to living in the same building as her friends, there were a few small downsides as well. It always took her forever to separate the key to Tohru's front door from her own, since they were almost identical. She kept meaning to mark them in some way, but the thought never came to her when she had the time to do anything about it. It only occurred to her when she was in a hurry, or running late, or just too frustrated to take the time.

She was in the middle of one of those moments. Already running late for work, Arisa had rushed through getting ready. As she was gulping down a quick cup of coffee on her way out, she managed to spill it down the front of her white shirt. Her only available white shirt. Since it was Saturday, and laundry day, all her others were dirty. She had a major problem and no time to waste in solving it.

Borrowing one from Saki was out of the question, since it was more than a slight possibility that the other girl didn't even own a single garment in that shade. She had certainly never seen her wear anything other than her preferred shades of black and deepest purple. That left Tohru, who she knew to be out at the moment. Knowing that her friend wouldn't mind, Arisa had slipped down to Tohru's floor to scrounge a white shirt from her apartment . . .and gotten stuck in the search through her keys.

"Aha!" Finally locating the right one, she slid it into the lock and made her way inside. It only took a moment for her to find the top she needed and change into it. Leaving her stained one to soak in her friend's sink, she scribbled a note of explanation. Arisa propped it up on the table where it was sure to be noticed and retraced her steps back to the door. Her eyes were focused on her purse and the pen she was returning to it as she stepped over the threshold. That turned out to be a mistake as she slammed into someone.

Taking a couple of quick steps backward in order to avoid falling, she looked up to find a man standing in front of her. He was a stranger to her, with reddish brown hair that fell over his forehead. His eyes, wide and velvety brown, stared down at her with a vaguely startled air. He had obviously been as caught off guard as she had; he stood unmoving with one hand still raised as though he were about to knock.

The anger that had flared upon their collision faded away quickly. In its place rose her usual sense of humor. Beginning as a slight quirk at the side of her mouth, a wide smile soon appeared across her face as she watched his hand fall slowly back to his side.

"I guess I should have been watching where I was going, huh? Are you okay?"

His reply was a long time in coming, his words halting and unsure as though he were unused to such conversations. "Sorry. I'm . . .fine." He didn't say anything else, just continued staring down at her.

"So . . .anything I can help you with?" Arisa prompted. Being late for work no longer mattered; this was much more interesting. It wasn't often she literally ran into one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. She was determined to make the most of the moment.

"I was looking for Tohru Honda. This is her apartment, right?"

Arisa wagged a finger in his face. "Sorry, boy-o. Can't answer that question for a stranger. How do I know you're not some kind of lovesick stalker, bent of kidnapping her and forcing her to elope?"

His face took on a startled and distressed expression. "I would never do that!" He seemed so serious that she couldn't help but laugh.

"I was only kidding! About the eloping part, anyway. The first part still stands." Fiddling with her purse, she waited as he dug something from his jacket pocket.

"I work at the Sohma Institute." He held up a small identification card, identical to the one she knew Tohru possessed. At her nod of recognition, he returned it to his coat. "My name is Kureno. I wanted to speak with Ms. Honda about something."

"Ah, okay. Well, you've got the right place, but she's not in right now. I'm not sure when she'll be back, so it probably wouldn't do you any good to wait."

"Oh."

Was it her imagination, or did he not look the slightest bit disappointed? Even more intrigued than before, she offered an apologetic smile anyway. Reaching with one hand behind her, she grabbed the doorknob and began to pull it closed. This forced her to take a step forward, right into Kureno's chest. He took a quick stride backward, but not before she saw the red flush working its way up his neck. Her smile turned flirty as she looped her arm through his.

"Come on, I'll walk with you out of the building."

After a moment's pause, a small smile lifted the corners of his lips and he nodded. As they headed for the elevators, she could help but be grateful for the spilled coffee she'd been cursing only moments before. It was amazing what a few minutes could do to change someone's perception.

* * *

Kagura sighed as she watched Tohru walk slowly away from the house. The younger girl had adopted a slightly dazed expression about midway through her explanation and it hadn't faded before she left. Kagura understood; she had thrown a lot of information at her all at once. It would take some time for everything to sink in sufficiently for her to be able to make sense of it.

Unfortunately, time was something none of them had enough of lately.

Closing the door, Kagura let her head thump down gently onto the wood. Now that her talk with Tohru was over she felt drained. She had focused all her energy into trying to make her understand the situation, and now she was burned out. There was nothing more she could do except wait.

"How do you think she took it?"

Turning so that her back was pressed against the door, Kagura looked at the girl emerging from the hallway. Her straight hair hung past her waist, its dark color making her pale face seem even more devoid of color. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a matching lace-up top, both of which caused her to blend into the shadows. Anyone who knew her would agree that the mysterious air her current settings gave her was quite fitting of her personality.

"Isuzu," Kagura acknowledged, watching as her cousin took a few steps into the room. She then paused, obviously waiting for the answer to her question. Kagura didn't make her wait for long, glad there was someone she could confide in. It had been stressful, to say the least, when she had been the only one holding everything inside. Now she had Rin, someone with the same goal in mind.

"Well, she heard me out and listened to everything that I had to say. That was pretty much the best scenario that I was hoping for. I didn't expect her to jump up and say yes right away, although I was a little afraid she'd say no right off the bat. She took it well, though."

"But will she help us?"

Kagura indulged in another sigh. "I honestly don't know. It could easily go either way. She wants to help them, but I'm just not sure if that will be enough for her to take the risk." She stepped away from the wall. "She'd be taking just as big of a chance as we will. Maybe even bigger, since she's an outsider. I don't think I could blame her for saying no."

Dark eyes flashed fire. "Will she go to _him_?"

Kagura shook her head. "No. She's had a run-in with him already. She didn't come right out and say it, but I could tell she didn't like him."

"Maybe she's smarter than I thought."

The room fell quiet as they both concentrated on their own thoughts. Kagura crossed the soft carpeting, reclaiming her chair from before. Rin followed suit, settling into the spot recently vacated by Tohru. Kagura stared at the now cold mugs sitting on the coffee table. Her mind mulled over the first moment she had seen Tohru, sitting in the office and muttering to herself. She had sounded so worried as she debated with herself over talking to Momiji. Her thoughts had been totally focused on what would be best for him.

That one glimpse into Tohru's personality was all it took for Kagura to know that she was very different from the people who had held her position before her arrival. They had been of the same breed as Ms. Almont, willing to follow orders without the thought of consequences. They accepted that what they were told was best actually was best without bothering to analyze the results themselves.

Tohru was much more caring, compassionate to the point of feeling their pain like it was her own. She would willingly put her own troubles and well being aside in order to focus on helping others. There was as much of a chance of a snowball withstanding the heat of Hades as there was her turning away from a body in need. Which was exactly why Akito wouldn't want her anywhere near the twelfth floor.

So how had she managed to land the job? Was it an oversight? A fluke? Or was there some purpose behind it that she just wasn't seeing?

Kagura's biggest fear had been that it was some sort of trap. After all, it was almost too perfect of a setup. A person on the inside would be necessary if there was to be any hope of breaking the boys out. A bleeding heart like Tohru wouldn't take much convincing to play along. It had seemed incredibly likely to Kagura that Tohru was a plant put there to root out any clandestine plots.

Until she met her.

"What are you thinking about?" Rin asked, her question pulling Kagura from her thoughts.

"Tohru. How she got the job. Why she was allowed to keep the job. Where she'll fit in our plans."

"So what all do you know about her? I mean, she's like the biggest factor in all of this, and I don't even know her last name."

"It's Honda, and I haven't been able to find out as much as you might think. She's an orphan; her father died when she was really young, and her mother was killed in an accident a few years ago. She lives alone and attends classes fulltime. Her best friends live in the same building as her, and they're all as close as sisters. She gets good grades, everyone seems to like her, and she's not dating anyone. And that's all I know."

"She sounds normal enough."

"She is. There's nothing in her past that comes close to linking her to our family, which is why I think it would be safe to trust her." Kagura came to a split second decision. "I also think she'll help us."

Rin stared at her for a moment. Her dark eyes swept over her face, gauging her. "How can you be so sure?"

"If you could be around her when she's with them, you'd realize in an instant that she really cares. There's no way someone could fake all the little things she does without thinking. Ruffling Momiji's hair, playing video games with Haru . . . Seeing them all together, you just know."

At the mention of Haru, Rin's already dark eyes seemed to gather more shadows. It also set off her temper. "I wouldn't be able to see them together, in case you've forgotten. You're the only one that's allowed to visit, aside from Ayame and Momiji's father. The rest of us aren't even supposed to know."

Kagura sighed. This was an argument she'd been forced to make more than once and it was getting a bit old. "Ayame gets to visit because he would have kept asking if Akito said no. And if there is one person Akito doesn't know what to do with, it's Ayame. Momiji's dad can go because he's somehow involved in it all. I'm not exactly sure how, but I think it has something to do with paperwork. I mean, everyone else thinks it's still a research lab on the twelfth floor, and they would have noticed if the reports and stuff stopped coming in. Since he was in charge of the entire floor, he has to know what's going on now. It just wouldn't make sense if he didn't."

Kagura paused, furrowing her brow. "I think that I fall somewhere in between the two of them. I was digging around, trying to find out where Kyou had been sent, and there was nothing short of getting answers that was going to stop me. I found out enough to start asking the right questions, and I think Akito knew I'd only be satisfied when I knew it all. He offered the visits as some sort of bribe; incentive to stop looking."

"Did he tell you anything about why they're there?"

"Just the same story he's been telling everyone else. I'm not buying it though. More often than not, those guys are fine. I mean, there are some occasions where they've all been ill, but . . .none of them seem sick in the same way as Akito. If they all have the same disease, there'd be some symptoms in common, right?" She shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. Too many things don't add up. That's why we have to get them out of there."

"Do . . .do you think they're in danger?"

Studying her cousin closely, Kagura made out the worry in her eyes. Although she always tried to hide her feelings, she knew Rin cared deeply for Haru. In respect of that, she chose her next words carefully. "I think the potential for danger is there. If everything was what they say it is, there would be no need for secrecy. They have something to hide, and that makes them a threat."


	26. Midnight Deliberations

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I _do_ own this story, though, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Twenty-Six

__

Midnight Deliberations

* * *

Tohru sat on the floor of her living room with her legs folded beneath her. Although night had long since fallen, she hadn't bothered to switch on any of the lights. The faint glow filtering through the curtains was barely bright enough to illuminate the small room, but she didn't mind. The thoughts she was having at that moment seemed better suited to a dark, shadow filled room.

Kagura Sohma had told her many things during their conversation days before. There had been information on the Sohma family in general and more on the members she had already chanced to meet. There had even been some talk about the happier memories the older girl could recall, times when everyone was together and there was no need for sneaking around and making drastic plans. All in all, it had been a lot to take in at one time and she hadn't yet had a chance to sort them out in her head. Once Kagura had reached the end of her speech and she had realized the decision she would be forced to make, all the other facts seemed to fade into the background of her consciousness.

The first few hours of her deliberation had focused solely on which side she would take in the encounter that was soon to come. If it were found out that she helped Kagura accomplish her goal, she was sure to lose her job. As powerful as the Sohma family was, there were plenty of ways they could affect her chances of finding another one. And there was no guarantee that they would even be successful. For all she knew, Kagura's plan could fail. She would be without a job, Kagura would be in trouble, and the four boys would be trapped on the twelfth floor with no one left to come to their aid.

On the other hand, she could ignore everything she had learned and continue on as though nothing had happened. She would do the jobs assigned to her and try her best to remain detached from the people and the activities around her. It was the safer route, but one she quickly decided she couldn't take. She couldn't leave them there, not when she was as certain as she could possibly be that there was something fishy going on in the Institute.

Exactly what that fishy thing could be was the issue now on her mind. The story that had been given to the family to explain Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Momiji's absences had more than a few holes in it. She and Kagura had agreed that it seemed like someone simply figured out the most easily acceptable idea for the occasion and passed it off as the truth.

Agreeing on that brought about the understanding that the boys' detainment was for another reason entirely; a fact which was the current source of her pondering state. If not for their own well being, then why were four seemingly healthy people being all but quarantined? What possible benefit could it bring and to who?

Unable to let it rest, Tohru had begun compiling all the information she knew together in her mind. Piece by piece, she carefully went over every word she had seen, heard, or otherwise obtained. Aside from what Kagura had told her, there were the two rulebooks, the lie to Momiji's mother, and the comments that both Kyou and Haru had let slip. She was also thinking more closely about the odd things she had seen for the first time. Haru's mysterious rash, the bruises on Kyou's arm, the strange pattern of doctor visits and the absolute secrecy surrounding them. She knew the answer was there; she simply had to find it.

Shaking her head weakly, Tohru stretched out on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her current situation left her dealing with the worst combination of feelings she could imagine: the pressure of needing to solve the problem mixed with a weighty sensation of helplessness because, so far, she couldn't. It was very similar to what she had gone through when her grandfather was so ill. She could remember sitting at his bedside, holding his hand while he slept. She remembered the difficulty of helping him believe that everything would be okay when she wasn't sure she believed it herself.

The worst part had been the testing of new medicines, though. There was always the hesitant feeling of hope when they first administered it, followed by the slow agony of waiting to see if it would work. It had taken almost a dozen tries before they found the correct formula and dosage, and Tohru could still remember vividly the surge of pain the first eleven failures had brought. There had been side effects, too, to some of the medications. They were smaller and less dangerous than the disease they sought to conquer, but still hurdles that had to be handled and fought through. Rolling onto her side, Tohru curled up in a fetal position. She felt like she was back in that moment now, struggling to overcome the smaller problems all while knowing a larger one loomed in the background.

It was almost funny, really. She had chosen to study psychiatry in order to avoid times like this. Therapists healed the minds of their patients while maintaining a safe distance from them. Although she didn't have her degree yet, that was the same concept behind her job at the Institute: helping in a caring but non-emotionally involved manner.

She should have been able to accomplish what she had been hired to do while ignoring everything outside of that.

That prospect was a lost cause now since it was far too late for her to stop being concerned about them. She was paying the price for that now, stuck in the same situation she had been in with her grandfather. It was so hard for her to watch people she was fond of be in any kind of pain. Like when she had noticed Haru's arm. Even though he had been frightening her just moments before, when she saw that he was hurt, all her fear flew out the window. Everything began to revolve around what she could do to help him.

She frowned a bit as she remembered the condition of his arm beneath the bandages. It had been a very bad case of hives, the worst she had ever seen. That was saying something since her grandfather had contracted a horrible case of them himself from one of his remedies . . .

Tohru's eyes flew wide open in shock, her entire body stiffening with a sudden flash of insight. She sat up, her mind racing as she struggled to sort out the epiphany that had just struck her. Somehow, the worrying, memories, and random ideas that had been fluttering through her mind had just solidified into one clear, concise thought. It was like having a single moment of perfect clarity. And in that clarity she had found something she wasn't sure she could believe was right.

As unwilling as she was to consider that the upsetting theory she had just had was true, Tohru found all the pieces of the mystery slipping into place. Things that had puzzled her before started to make sense, and further proof came when the words of Kagura and Haru came back to her.

_"They tested every blood relative of Akito's in the family, but only those four were taken away."_

_"Do you think anyone would want to do this to themselves? Well, he did. He was willing to go through this rather than admit he needed help. But then they told him he couldn't, that he wouldn't be able to handle it. That's when he ordered the twelfth floor to be created."_

The puzzle was finally beginning to match the box, and it was forming a very distressing picture.

* * *

Her husband was lying to her.

That certainty had come to Minna Sohma during the days after her encounter with the girl from the Institute. The suspicions raised by the meeting had caused her to take a closer look at the people around her, starting with her husband. The things she was discovering chilled her to the bone.

She had decided to bring up Momiji's name at random times, something she hadn't done since the funeral. It had been upsetting to her before, a reminder of what she had lost. Now, with the hope that had flared to life in her breast, she found it more like a mantra that gave her strength.

She had needed that strength to carry out her research one night at dinner. Purposely making some of Momiji's favorite foods, she had commented on it in the middle of the meal. The reaction was instantaneous. While Momo had seemed only mildly fazed, the same could not be said for her father. His fork fell to his plate with a clatter and Minna could have sworn that all the blood rushed from his face. He had brushed it off with a sheepish smile, but the reaction had stayed firmly in the front of her mind.

It was in response to that that had Minna slipping from her bedroom in the middle of the night. Her husband was hiding something from her and she was going to try her best to find out what it was. Judging by his response to her test, it had something to do with their son.

Pausing often to make sure she hadn't woken anyone, she moved into the small office that her husband retreated to each night after dinner. The desk in the corner was covered with papers and folders, but she didn't give them a second glance. If he had something that he wouldn't want her to see, he certainly wouldn't keep it there. The best bet was his briefcase, which was hardly ever out of his sight.

Finding the case in the corner of the room, Minna dropped to the floor and clicked it open. It was more than half full of folders and reports, many stamped with the word "Confidential" in red ink. She began going through them, careful to keep them in the exact order and condition that she had found them.

The first few sheets proved to be nothing more dubious than a couple of expense reports and several drafts of an official interoffice memo. It wasn't until she was nearly to the bottom of the pile that she found something that caught her eye.

It was a legal sized envelope, the only one in the batch. The front was blank with the exception of a name scrawled in the upper left corner. 'Ms. Almont,' Minna read with a frown. She had thought she knew everyone who worked with her husband but that was a name she didn't recognize. Feeling a sense of unease creep into her stomach, she lifted the prongs and slid out the sheets of paper inside. Reading over the printed words, she felt her throat begin to close and her knees weaken with shock.

_What have they done?!_

* * *

Kureno Sohma sat at the foot of his bed, listening carefully to the silence of the night as it settled around him. Akito, whose room was directly next door, had retired hours before, although it was anyone's guess whether he was asleep or awake. The younger man had many odd habits, including staying up for days at a time, that Kureno had been forced to manage in one way or another.

Another of those unusual habits had started to surface early on in their acquaintanceship. Akito had a driving need to collect as much information on the people around him as was possible. Most likely it was a side effect of being put in a position of extreme power at such a young age. It was a quirk ingrained in his personality helping him, Kureno assumed, to feel more in control. Due to this, Kureno had become something of an expert at digging up various facts through channels both conventional and somewhat shady.

The first few times that such a task had been set before him by Akito he had felt uncertain and a bit guilty over completing it. Time and practice had seen to it that it became simply another of his abnormal duties. While he derived no pleasure or pride from doing it and doing it well, he had come to the point where he no longer questioned. He just did the work in an automatic fashion, mentally withdrawn from the whole process.

Until Tohru Honda appeared on the scene.

He sighed, shifting slightly on the bed. Ever since her name had first been spoken in his presence, things that he thought were established in his life had begun to change. The people around him began to change. It had taken only one visit after her arrival to notice the difference in his cousins. Even though they tried to hide it, there was a new air about them. He would almost have to call it hope.

Apparently Akito had noticed the same thing because it was immediately following that visit that he requested the check on Tohru Honda. For the first time in a long time, Kureno had hesitated to obey. For all that he knew and understood the reasons behind Akito's actions, he had always been uncomfortable with the creation of the twelfth floor. He was certain there was an easier way to handle the situation, but he knew that even if he dared to bring that opinion up, Akito would never listen.

Sliding off the bed, Kureno moved to stand by his room's only window. Being in the midst of the city as he was, there wasn't much of a view. It didn't matter, though, since it wasn't outside that he was looking. His mind had turned back to the scene he had seen from another window. Tohru Honda had been leaving work when she was stopped by Kagura. There was no need for him to hear their words in order to recognize the apprehension and beseeching in Kagura's stance. She was obviously asking something of Tohru and more than a little worried about being caught in the process. It was simple to guess that it had something to do with the four patients that tied the two together.

He should have told Akito about it immediately, but he hadn't. The more time that passed, the less he wanted to interfere in whatever the two were planning. He had known for a long time that things shouldn't be allowed to remain the way that they were. It was time for change, and it was possible those two would be the ones to bring it about.

Sliding his hand into his pocket, Kureno withdrew the slip of paper that rested there. He didn't need to see the writing to recall the name and number scrawled there. Arisa Uotani, the girl he'd met at Tohru's apartment. They'd had lunch together that day, and she had made it clear she wouldn't mind seeing him again.

A small smile tipped his lips as he remembered what it had felt like to be with her. It would be nice to have the chance to experience something good for a change. He had spent too much time wrapped in the secrecy and self-indulgence that followed Akito around. Maybe it was time to let things happen as they would.


	27. Another One In

****

The Sohma Institute

_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for over 400 reviews! You guys are the best!

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Another One In_

* * *

Minna Sohma was furious.

No, that word was not nearly big enough to encompass the depth of her rage. She was angry, yes, but there was pain there as well. Pain at the lies told by the man she loved so much. Pain at the lost time that could never be regained. Pain at the self-delusion that she had allowed to blind her to what was happening right in front of her.

Minna Sohma was livid.

She was caught in a fury so intense that it filled her entire body. Her mind whirled with thoughts and half imagined scenarios of revenge and justice. Her hands twitched with the barely suppressed urge to destroy something, anything in the same way she had been destroyed. Every muscle in her body screamed for action, urging her to go on the warpath.

Minna Sohma wasn't stupid.

She might have successfully kept herself in the dark for years, but she did have a brain in her head. If she did anything that was the least bit suspicious, the higher members of the family would know in no time at all. Since that was the last thing she wanted to have happen, she knew she'd have to bide her time and choose her moment of action.

After finding and reading the paper from her husband's briefcase, she had been as frozen as a living person could be. Her emotions had deserted her, her mind shut down, and a chill that was bone deep settled beneath her skin. It was as though every functioning part of her body turned off in self-preservation, leaving her standing in the study like a cold and empty doll. Like someone having an out of body experience, she watched herself return the paper to its place, carefully making sure there was no sign of her search. With stilted steps, she returned to her bedroom to lay beside the husband who had just become a stranger to her.

The night passed by slowly, and she catalogued every minute of it as she lay awake. As soon as the first colors of dawn began brightening the horizon, she slipped from the bed. After a hot shower, Minna moved to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. She knew that she had to do everything just the same as she always did in order to avoid drawing attention. If she were going to act on the plan that had formed in the darkest hours of the night, she would need to be free to move around with the smallest amount of notice as possible.

Sitting through breakfast that morning was one of the most difficult tasks she had ever undertaken. Pasting on a phony smile and fighting to keep the tears and anger from her eyes, she managed to get her husband and daughter off for the day. As she walked Momo to the door of their apartment, she gave her an extra long hug and a silent promise that her mother was going to strong for the both of them.

Once she was alone, Minna calmly got dressed and gathered her purse and coat. Locking the door behind her, she made her way to the bank of elevators and stepped into one. Moments later, she slipped on her sunglasses as she crossed the lobby. Her shoulders were squared and her chin was high as she made her way outside.

Minna Sohma was ready to declare war.

* * *

Kagura stood in the middle of her apartment, dispassionately eyeing the furnishings. She hadn't chosen any of them; they'd been there when she moved in. It had probably been decorated by the same person who decorated all the other Sohma family homes. The basic tone was the same as many other homes she'd been in, with only the color scheme setting it apart.

She had lived there for almost two years and it still didn't feel like home to her. It was beautiful, yes, no one could argue that. The sense of style and the high quality of the pieces couldn't be faulted. They were almost perfect. Too perfect, really. It was like living in a showroom, where everything was placed to give the effect of a real room. She'd found herself becoming more meticulous in her cleaning habits simply because the slightest bit of clutter seemed so very out of place.

Tilting her head to the side, Kagura gave a sharp nod. She wasn't going to miss this place. For all the time she had spent there, she wasn't the least bit attached to it. The only things she truly cared about in the entire apartment were the smaller touches she'd brought herself, and she planned on taking those with her. Aside from her favorite books, the small paintings she'd been given by a friend, and the shelf full of figurines she'd collected over the years, there was nothing of her there.

Of course, the guilt was always a factor. She'd been given the place only after confronting Akito for the third or fourth time about Kyou's disappearance. She knew it was another piece of bribery to keep her quiet, just like the visits had been. Although she hadn't wanted to, she'd gone along with the move. It was closer to both her classes and the Institute, and made visiting Kyou much easier than before. It had also been the best way to keep Akito in the dark about her plans for obtaining her cousins' freedom. If he thought she was happy with the way things were, he wouldn't look too closely at the small things she did as she worked toward her ultimate goal.

Moving into the bedroom, she looked at the sorted stacks of clothing covering her bed. A lot of it was hers, but there were several items of men's clothing there as well. They would be put to use very soon and she wanted to make sure that they were ready. Double-checking every item, she then slipped them into the oversized tote bag that she had bought for just that purpose. Once she had put a handful of everyday purse items - an old wallet, her spare keys, planner, address book, and a battered paperback novel - on top, it was almost impossible to tell the clothing was there at all.

Pleased with the result of her work, Kagura sat the bag in a corner of her closet. She didn't think anyone would go snooping through her belongings but she wanted to be safe anyway. It was too late in the game to be found out through simple carelessness.

She pulled her largest suitcase off the top shelf of the closet and began methodically packing her own clothing inside. The past few days had been very hectic as she worked towards getting everything ready. Once she put her plan into action, there would be no turning back. Win or lose, everything was going to change. Her life would be disrupted just as much as her cousins' would. It wouldn't take long for Akito to find out that she had been behind it all and there was no doubt he'd make sure she paid for her transgression against his wishes.

Suppressing a shudder, she zipped the case closed before returning it to the shelf. The packing was the last big preparation she had to make. Now that it was finished, there was nothing for her to do but wait for Tohru's answer. While she had a good feeling that the younger girl's nature would have her going along with the plan, there was always the chance she could say no. Until she had a solid reply, Kagura wasn't going to take any chances. She had already started working on a backup plan that didn't involve the newest aide.

'At least I don't have to worry about Tohru telling Akito, even if she doesn't agree to help,' Kagura thought to herself as she wandered back into her living room. 'Even though we had just that one conversation about him, I could tell she doesn't trust him either.' It was a small comfort in the face of possibly losing the person who could be her greatest help, but one she wouldn't have been comfortable moving forward without.

She had just taken a seat in the chair closest to the window when the sound of a knock broke into the silence. Jumping to her feet, Kagura hurried to the door while wondering who it could be. As she leaned to peer through the peephole, she was startled into motionlessness at the person waiting outside.

* * *

The small park was almost empty of people, the exceptions being two children playing with a kite at one end and the two women deep in conversation at the other. They had chosen the spot specifically for its privacy that, because of their topic, was a necessity.

Kagura listened closely to every word that the woman beside her was relating. She had been more than surprised when she had seen her standing outside her door, and the feeling had only grown once she explained why she had approached her. Coming to her in person was the last thing she would have expected and so she knew immediately that something big must have happened.

That guess was proved true as soon as Minna began speaking. Without giving her companion time to interrupt, she had launched into her story. Beginning with the meeting with Tohru (although Minna didn't know her name) and finishing up with her husband's reaction to her comments about Momiji, Minna explained all the hints that had led her to believe that something was up.

Kagura nodded sympathetically as Minna vented her anger about being lied to. She was furious and determined to bring her son home, no matter what it took. Kagura had a feeling that her husband was going to be put through the ringer when she got a hold of him. She wondered if their marriage would survive the huge strain of the ordeal, especially once Minna learned of the burden Momiji's father had placed on him.

As Minna got to the midnight search through the briefcase, Kagura paid even closer attention. When Minna revealed what she had found it was all she could do to keep from yelling out her satisfaction. She had known for a long time that Momiji's father had to have been deeply involved; the lie about Momiji's death was a great length to go to, and must have been done to hide something big. The page that Minna had found confirmed that.

"So it was a chart, right?"

Minna nodded. "It had the boys' names on one side and dates across the top. Momiji's name was right there, with this week's date marked on it." She sniffed as tears filled her eyes but managed to gather herself before they spilled down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she continued on. "I'm not sure exactly what some of the things written in the boxes were. They were words I've never seen before. The comments under them were a bit odd, too."

"What were they?"

"Things like 'no change', or 'no reaction' showed up a lot. One box had 'rash' in it, another had 'extreme lethargy'. I was thinking about it, and it seems like the odd words might have been the names of medications, and the other notes were reactions to them."

Kagura's steps faltered, her mind whirling. She had been hoping that the paper would reveal some hint as to the reason for her cousins' imprisonment. The chart Minna was describing had just as much of a chance of being a part of the cover story as it had of being part of the true agenda.

Struggling to think on the positive side, Kagura forced herself to the list the beneficial aspects of the situation. While the paper hadn't told her what she wanted to know, it had brought Minna to her door. When she had answered the older woman's knock, the first words she had bee confronted with were "I know that Momiji's alive."

She'd been mildly afraid Minna would think she'd been in on it all, but that fear was quickly laid to rest. "I know how you feel about Kyou, and so I know that this whole thing can't be sitting well with you. If I've learned anything about you since I met you, Kagura, it's that you take action when things go against what you think is right. I'm not going to tell Akito or interfere," she had added at the look of alarm on Kagura's face. "I just want to know how I can help."

It was the second best thing that could have happened, really, aside from Tohru's help. With someone older and somewhat more powerful in the family sense, things might be able to go much more smoothly than she had planned. The image she had been entertaining as the only way it could all turn out now retreated to just the worst case scenario.

A smile made its way onto her lips as the plan she'd laid out began to adjust itself. While the finer details, such as Tohru's level of involvement, had yet to be sorted out, the big picture was suddenly a lot brighter. If she and Minna dared to follow the outrageous strategy she was forming, they might be able to get the boys back without the major sacrifices she had thought necessary. They might be able to escape a life of running away and always looking over their shoulders.

They might actually be able to gain the upper hand.

Just as she turned to Minna to explain, a shrill sound erupted from her pocket. Holding up her index finger, Kagura gave Minna a small smile as she pulled the still-ringing phone from her pocket. After pressing the button, she held it to her ear with an impatient "Yes?"

"This Tohru Honda."

Kagura's annoyance immediately turned into anxiousness. She had given Tohru her cell phone number with the instruction to call her when she'd made up her mind. Since they had no other reason to talk, the call had to mean she was about to learn the younger girl's decision, one way or the other.

"I think I may have figured it out."

Tohru's first statement was so far from what she had been expecting that it took a moment for Kagura to grasp it. Once she did, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Figured what out?"

"Why your cousin Akito is keeping them secluded on the twelfth floor."

It was all that Kagura could do to keep from dropping her phone in shock. As it was, it slid from her ear as she tried to absorb what Tohru had just said. Only the faint sound of the other girl repeating her name reminded her to return the phone to its previous position. "What did you say?"

"I said that I think I've figured it out."

"Wh-what? How?"

"I was thinking about what you said, and then I started thinking about the things your cousins said. One thing led to another, and then I was remembering stuff about my grandpa and everything just slid into place. It's really hard to believe that that's how it happened, but it's the truth."

"Okay, okay. But what is the reason? Why are they there?"

"I could be wrong about this, but I don't think that I am. Everything I've learned so far seems to fit in with it." Just as Kagura was about to yell at her to get to the point, she heard her take a deep breath before dropping her bombshell. "I think he's using them to test medications on."

"What! What," she added more quietly when she noticed her outburst had drawn the attention of the children at the other end of the park. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, it was a lot of little things. Kyou said something about how nothing that was being done at the Institute was meant to help him, which implied it was meant to help someone else. Haru said something along the same lines when he got upset a few days ago. He also made some comments about how 'he would rather do this to himself than admit weakness, but he can't.' It sounds like Akito was too weak for the medicines to be tested on him. Instead of just asking for help, they made up the story about other family members being at risk for the same illness in order to do the blood tests. What they were really looking for were people who matched whatever guidelines they needed to be guinea pigs."

"I don't mean to sound skeptical, but this all sounds a little farfetched to me." Even as she tried to be sensible, Kagura had to admit to herself that the theory did make sense. It would be just like Akito to go to such lengths to hide his need for other people. It would be a sign of vulnerability, and that would conflict with the image of near godliness that the Sohmas had of him. With his hold on the family, it wouldn't have taken much to make it all happen. No one would have dared question his orders or let out the real reason behind the confinement of Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Momiji.

"There was some physical evidence, as well." Tohru continued. "Haru's rash looked an awful lot like an allergic reaction, and he got it right after he 'helped' Ms. Almont with something. There were bruises on Kyou's arms, too, like someone was repeatedly drawing blood from him. I hate to say anything so awful about anyone, but I really think that this is what's been going on."

"I think you might be right. The only question now is what's going to be done about it. I don't mean to push you for an answer but . . ."

"I want to help them." Tohru's statement was short, simple, and loaded with conviction.

Kagura smiled and flashed a thumbs up sign at Minna, who was waiting patiently beside her. "In that case, there are some people you have to meet. Meet us at this address and we'll talk about the plan."


	28. Places, Everyone

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight

__

Places, Everyone

* * *

Tohru chewed nervously on her lower lip as her eyes drifted to the clock for the tenth time in as many minutes. Although she was in the middle of the nearly traditional hanging out time with her two best friends, her mind was somewhere else entirely. Every tick of the clock was a sign that the moment of truth was drawing closer, and that she couldn't escape it.

Her gaze must have lingered a moment too long because Arisa trailed off in mid-sentence in order to give her a questioning look. "Is something wrong, Tohru?" she asked, her words causing Saki to shift her attention away from the magazine she had been idly flipping through.

Tohru could feel her eyes widen in mild panic as her mind raced for an explanation. She couldn't tell her friends the truth about what she had planned for the night. Although she trusted them both wholeheartedly, it would be too great of a risk to let them in on the event that was planned for later that evening. If Akito should find out that they knew, or, even more likely, if they should decide to get involved, it could quickly become dangerous for them.

Seeing that she'd let the silence drag on for too long, she compromised with an answer that was equal parts truth and omission. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that there's a big project going on at the Institute tonight. My mind keeps going over all the details to make sure that everything's going to go as smoothly as possible. I'm sorry that I wasn't listening as closely as I usually do."

Arisa laughed, shaking her head and sending her blond hair flying over her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I've been feeling the same way ever since I met that guy a few days ago. We had such a great time together; I haven't been able to get him off my mind since."

Tohru smiled, feeling her mood lighten slightly for a moment in the face of her friend's happiness. She was genuinely pleased that Arisa had found someone she liked so much. It was nice that when her life seemed to be filled with dark and depressing things, a subtle reminder that good things were still possible could pop up. "From what you've told us, he sounds like a great guy. I'm only sorry that I wasn't here when he came by so that I could have met him."

"If you'd seen him first, maybe he would have gone out with you instead of me," Arisa said teasingly, raising an eyebrow in an expression of mock jealousy. "I can see it now; the two of you coming and going, leaving poor old me all alone." Saki gave her a bland look, which she promptly waved off. "Theoretically, you don't exist." Saki accepted her friend's statement, calmly turning back to her magazine.

Tohru smiled. "You know that's not true. If it had happened like that, you'd have been as happy for me as I am for you. But it wouldn't have turned out that way, since he doesn't sound like he would have been my type."

"So what is your type, then?"

Even as she laughed off Arisa's attempts to make her answer, Tohru couldn't help the images that flashed through her mind: sad violet eyes and a small smile in a pale face . . .experienced hands gently maneuvering seeds and pots . . .sincere and weighted words in a deserted bedroom. Even though she had spent less time with Yuki than with the others, excluding Kyou, there was something about the solitary boy that called to her. He seemed to have seeped into soul until the simplest of things reminded her of him, made her think about him, made her miss him.

Shaking off the strange thoughts, Tohru refocused on Arisa. "No matter if he's your type or not, if you'd been here, I never would have had the chance to meet him. So I guess it all worked out in the end."

Noticing the sparkle in her friend's eye and the flush in her cheeks, Tohru couldn't help but agree. It had been a long time since she had seen Arisa so happy. Not even the knowledge that the man was from the Institute could dim it. She was sure there were plenty of honest people in the building, ones who had no idea about the injustice being carried out right under their noses. If Arisa could find one of those people who made happy, Tohru would be the last one to stand in her way. "Are you planning to see him again?" she asked.

A slight shadow darkened the blonde's features. "I hope so . . .I gave him my number but so far he hasn't called. I'm starting to wonder if maybe he didn't like me as much as I liked him."

"I'm sure he'll call really soon. After all, only an idiot would pass up a date with you. You'll get that call, go out on a date, and have an extremely wonderful time. Then you'll come back her and tell us all about it so we can get jealous, right Saki?"

As the braided girl nodded without looking up, Tohru couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to live out that scenario. The closer the time for action came, the less likely it seemed she'd be able to get through it and retain her normal life. While her conscious wouldn't allow her to back out for such selfish reasons, she couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of fear at the thought of losing the people she called family. Tohru knew that she was doing what had to be done, but she had to wonder if the personal price that would exact on her life would be worth it.

* * *

Kagura shuffled down the sidewalk, weaving her way through the throngs of people on their way home. While the streets were busy now, she knew that just a few moments would bring about their almost complete desertion. Families would be sitting down to dinner; afterwards the adults would relax after a day at work while the children would start on their homework. It was a normal, unthreatening routine that would be repeated in the future as often as it had in the past.

It also couldn't have seemed farther from reality for her at the moment.

There was just something about heading willingly towards your destiny, she mused, that made you feel separate from the world. Maybe it was the sense of daring, at being strong and brave enough to go and find your fate rather than allowing it to find you. Maybe it was the unease of not knowing what was going to happen. Maybe it was the fact that everything action you took reminded you of all you were risking by taking a stand.

Then again, maybe it was just nerves.

As she passed a dim store window, Kagura checked her dim reflection in the glass. 'If I didn't know it was me, I wouldn't know it was me,' she thought irreverently. The heavy coat she wore disguised her slender build, adding the illusion of extra weight. The ankle length skirt she wore continued the deception, its looseness the perfect camouflage. With the wool knit cap she'd found in the back of her closet covering her hair and the barely visible tennis shoes on her feet, she could have been any harried housewife on her way to complete an evening errand.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Kagura continued on her way. While the disguise was the best idea they'd come up with to keep her identity hidden, it did have its drawbacks. She had had leave her home quite a bit earlier than she really wanted to in order to blend in with the flow of traffic. Now she would have spend the better part of a couple of hours waiting for the agreed upon time. It would be frustrating, but better than the option of getting spotted if she tried to enter later on.

As she neared the Institute, she moved away from the street and closer to the storefronts. If they were on schedule, the others should also be taking their places. She didn't want to attract any attention by seeking them out, and so she kept her eyes firmly locked on the sidewalk beneath her feet. It was very important that they not get noticed or be connected to each other. With all the surveillance of the Institute, the closer they got, the more dangerous it became.

From the time she passed the front of the building until she made it into the parking garage next door, Kagura held her breath. When no one seemed to give her a second glance, she allowed herself to relax a little. All that was left was for her to take her place and prepare herself for what was to come.

Tohru would have started her shift several hours before and would be doing her part from the inside. In it's way, her job would be the hardest of them all. She would be facing both the people she was set to put a stop to and the ones who were relying on her the most, even if they didn't know it yet. Having to maneuver the four boys into the right position without raising suspicions was going to be tough, but not nearly as tough as what was going to come after.

Settling down on a concrete divider in a dim corner of the garage, Kagura set about firming her resolve. The coming night had to be a success, as much for herself as for her cousins. She had her own sins to absolve and nothing less than giving Yuki, Kyou, and the others back their freedom would even begin to accomplish that.

Her head drooped slightly as she remembered those sins, born during some of the most selfish moments of her life. Those few times after she had found out about Kyou's imprisonment when she had felt almost glad of it. Although they hadn't come often or lasted long, the momentary satisfaction she'd gotten from being his only link to the outside world shamed her.

Her back stiffened as she took a deep breath to try and tamp down on the wave of guilt threatening to wash over her. What was done was done; she couldn't change the past to erase her moments of weakness. What could be changed was the future, and she was in the process of doing that to the best of her ability. Giving her all with no thought of getting anything in return was the only repayment method she had at her disposal. And more than that, she was finally doing what was right.

Kagura tried a trick one of her friends had taught her for when she was facing a large, potentially disastrous challenge. Closing her eyes, she formed a picture in her mind of the most positive outcome she could imagine. Her cousins were released from the Institute, able to live their lives however they chose. The addition to the plan that Minna's presence had allowed for had worked, leaving Akito with no opportunity to try and take them back. Momiji was back with his family, Haru was back with Rin, and Yuki was safe from the person who had long enjoyed terrorizing him. Kyou would be free to follow through on whatever plans he had for his future, secure in the knowledge that he would no longer be bothered by Akito . . .or her.

A sad smile quirked her lips at the thought of life without Kyou. It would probably be a lot like life with Kyou, only with less running and searching for hints of orange hair to give away a hiding place. He would be happier, she knew, but that only put a small dent in the feeling of loneliness that was lurking at the back of her mind. No matter what his feelings for her were, her feelings for him were a large part of her life. Once she could no longer act on them, there would a kind of emptiness for her to face.

_beep . . .beep . . .beep . . .beep_The alarm on her watch cut into her depressing thoughts so suddenly that she nearly slid off her perch from the shock of it. Quickly shutting it off, she tossed a glance around the garage to make sure there was no around to have heard it. Finding the space as deserted as it had been before she'd spaced out, she pressed a hand over her pounding heart in relief.

Unzipping the heavy coat, Kagura pulled out the small bag that had been stuffed between it and her body. The coat was shoved inside and quickly joined by her hat and the long skirt, leaving her in a plain t-shirt and jeans that were perfect for free movement. Tucking the bag against the wall, she swiped her slightly damp palms down the sides of her thighs.

It was time.

* * *

Tohru offered Momiji a slightly distracted smile as she dealt another hand for their game. While getting all four of the Sohmas into the activity room at the same time had been a chore, keeping them all there was proving to require a nearly monumental effort. With a new respect for diplomats, she'd somehow managed to keep Momiji away from Kyou, Kyou away from Haru, and her own mind away from Yuki. Now, with Kyou muttering over a movie in the corner, Yuki ensconced in a chair with a book, and Momiji and Haru occupied by a card game, she felt emotionally drained. Every passing minute made her question whether she would have strength enough to face the real challenge ahead.

Gathering up the discarded cards from their last hand, she glanced quickly at the clock. The cards slid from her fingers at the same time as a soundless gasp escaped from her lips.

It was time.

Rising to her feet with a suddenness that caught the attention of all four of the room's occupants, Tohru paused to take a calming breath. While she knew that they were all unhappy at the Institute, it didn't mean that they would follow along with her with no reservations at all. Since there wasn't time to waste on endless questions or long explanations, she knew she needed to convince them as quickly as possible. She decided that the direct route was the way to go.

"I know that they've been using you all as guinea pigs for Akito's medications, and that they're doing it against your will. There's a plan to get all of you out of here and make sure that you don't have to come back under these conditions. The thing is that if it's going to work, you have to do what I say when I say with no questions asked. Are you guys up for it?"

Four pairs of eyes stared back at her. They were all different colors and set in different faces but in that moment, there were identical. The same flares of hope, uncertainty, and determination leapt to life inside them, broadcasting their answers more clearly than the nods of their heads.

They were in.

Smiling brilliantly, Tohru explained the plan as it had been explained to her. She saw Kyou's quickly stifled reaction to hearing Kagura's job of clearing the path from the Institute's door to their "getaway" car. Momiji's face paled with surprise when he heard that it was his mother who would be driving, but he managed to keep his questions to himself . . .but just barely, if the force with which he was biting his lower lip was any indication.

Both Yuki and Haru accepted her speech with an air of almost total blankness. She did notice a small smirk bloom at the corner of Haru's mouth when she mentioned Rin distracting the people at the front of the building. Yuki just listened carefully, his eyes never leaving her face.

"So that's it," she finished, hoping she'd remembered it all. The boys were nodding, seeming to agree with what she'd said. "Now we have to go, so is everyone sure about this?" There were more nods and noises of confirmation from them at the same time as Kyou spoke up.

"So when does this plan that you've all come up with go down?"

Tohru's gaze moved from one face to the next with a steadiness she hadn't thought she could manage. She was met with expressions just as determined and hopeful as her own. When she answered Kyou's question, there was a tone of authority that she'd never heard herself use before.

"Right now."


	29. Fights, Cameras, and Action

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.****

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Fights, Cameras, and Action_

* * *

The night shift of the Sohma Institute's security team consisted of seven men. Three of those were floating guards, making scheduled checks of all the floors. The others had stationary posts: one on the floor housing all the main offices, including Akito's, two in the checkpoint just behind the reception area, and the fourth at the back of the building by the delivery entrance. In addition to them, there was another team of guards patrolling the parking area at infrequent intervals, but they worked for another company altogether and had no contact with the other group.

It was the guards on the first floor who controlled the majority of the surveillance equipment. While one played home base, keeping in contact with the all the men on duty, double-checking their positions and lists of duties, the other was almost constantly tuned into the bank of monitors covering nearly one whole wall. As soon as his shift began, he became the eyes of the Institute. He saw and made note of everything that moved within the range of the cameras.

Unless he got distracted.

The knock on the door was soft but firm. Both men inside the small security office paused in their work to look at each other. It was highly unusual for them to be interrupted by anyone during their working hours.

The man not watching the monitors climbed to his feet just as the knocking came again. Pulling open the door, he found himself face to face with Kureno Sohma. In an unconscious reaction to the authority figure, his posture straightened and he took a small step backwards. "Mr. Kureno, sir," he stammered.

His expression unchanged, Kureno quickly got to the point of his visit. "Akito has requested you presence upstairs." He allowed his gaze to drift between the two men, letting them know his comments were directed at them both.

The guard directly in front of him swallowed at the mention of Akito. Everyone in the building knew that a visit from or to the reclusive administrator was usually a very bad sign. "Is . . .is something wrong?"

Kureno shook his head. "Nothing you need to be concerned about. Akito is having a late meeting with a member of the staff, which requires a large amount of files to be brought to his office from Records. It's a matter of some importance that needs to be handled immediately, so there's no time to wait until morning. If the two of you would lend a hand . . ."

Another glance was exchanged between the two men. The one who had remained seated spoke up. "We'd be more than happy to help out, but is it wise to leave the displays unattended?"

"Everything is being recorded, and there are other officers in the building."

"No offense intended, sir, but if something were to happen while we're away, caught on tape or not, it's our jobs on the line."  
Kureno sighed silently. The headache that had been threatening all day had blossomed into a full-blown migraine. Everything had been sliding from bad to worse since morning and the last thing he wanted to do was delay long enough to upset Akito farther. "I admire your work ethic. Would it be acceptable if I stayed here until you finished? I'll make it clear that I was filling in."

Both men quickly agreed and headed on their way. Kureno sank into the recently vacated chair facing the monitors. Squeezing the bridge of his nose tightly with two fingers, he took a minute to collect his thoughts.

It had all begun with a phone call just after lunchtime. One of the floor overseers had gotten a message from his wife. She was extremely upset over something she'd learned and was threatening consequences. Kureno hadn't thought much of it until he heard the name of the woman involved - Minna Sohma.

As he was expected to do, he had alerted Akito immediately. The younger man had summoned Momiji's father to his office and they'd been in deep conversation ever since. From what he had overheard, Kureno guessed that they had now decided to look through weeks' worth of paperwork in order to find out if Minna truly had the evidence of misdeeds that she claimed she did.

Kureno found himself in an enlightening position. While he should have been as upset as Akito, he found himself hoping that Minna really did have the proof about the twelfth floor that would make it necessary for it to be shut down. It was an immoral operation from the start and one he'd only gone along with because he'd never imagined it would go as far as it had. Akito was manipulating lives without any sign of conscience, seeming to regard it as some kind of game. The numbers of lives and illegal actions were irrelevant in his quest to maneuver the pieces to the places he wanted them to be on the board.

Now, alone in the surveillance room, Kureno acknowledged that it was time to do something. He couldn't stand by any longer while such a gross injustice was being committed right in front of him. Akito or no Akito, changes had to be made. He just had to decide how to go about making them happen.

As he thought, his gaze slid over the control panel and monitors in front of him. He was acquainted with the system, having been the one to choose it after making sure that it met all of Akito's requirements. It was extensive and high-tech, covering almost every inch of the Institute's interior. The only exceptions were the bathrooms, the offices of the higher ups, including Akito, and the twelfth floor. His eyes swept over the screens, idly taking in the various rooms and hallways.

He was just about to turn away when a bit of movement caught his attention. Looking closer, he saw that the monitor in question was located by the parking area at the back of the building. While there were no obvious signs of life, a shadow was moving at the very corner of the screen. Kureno kept his gaze focused on the shadow and had his patience pay off moments later when a figure slid into view.

As soon as he recognized Kagura, he knew what she there to do. There was only one reason why she would appear so late at night and be so careful about being seen. She was going to try and get Kyou, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji out of the building.

His head tilted unconsciously to the side as he found himself trying to guess what her plan was. Going in the back way was a good start, since it had the fewest guards, but he doubted she was foolish enough to believe that was all it would take. After all, she had been smart enough to fool Akito and even him into believing she was content with the current visiting arrangement she had been allowed.

He flashed back to the night he had seen her speaking with Tohru Honda just outside of the Institute. Their conversation had been quick and so he hadn't thought too much of it. Now he wondered if it hadn't simply been a short meeting to arrange another meeting somewhere else, where fewer eyes were likely to oversee.

Kureno felt a sense of admiration and respect for his cousin come over him. She had obviously come to the same decision about taking action as he had, only much sooner. Coming up with a plan and putting it in effect, she was doing everything she could to fix what had gone awry. She was a lot braver than he was, daring to take to Institute by herself . . .

He mentally corrected that last thought when he saw a second figure step into view on another screen. Rin was dressed in dark clothes, but making no real effort to hide herself as she crossed the lobby. As she neared the security door, Kureno came to a split second decision. While he hadn't made the first move to make things right, the least that he could do was help along those who had. His current position was perfect, allowing him to help them without their knowing it. If they knew that he was there, they would inevitably question his motives and waste valuable time. Remaining behind the scenes would allow him to be of far more use than if he met them face-to-face.

Deftly pushing buttons and flicking switches, Kureno carefully erased the last several minutes of the reception and garage areas' footage. Once that was finished, he reset the programming so that the cameras were locked onto parts of their respective rooms that rendered them unable to see the movements of either girl. Another few buttons set them to be operating but not recording.

His final move was to unlock the security door, which stood between Rin and both the elevator and the hallway to the back entrance. No matter which way they went, through the front or the back, they would need a clear path through that section of hall.

His work done, Kureno sank back into the chair. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper that had become worn and wrinkled from many handlings. It had become something like his good luck charm, making him believe that things he had thought impossible could be accomplished if he tried hard enough. The fact that the name and number on it were hardly legible didn't matter since he had memorized them long ago. Now, finally, he would be able to use them.

Sitting in the empty room, knowing that Akito's web of lies was about to collapse, Kureno smiled.

* * *

Tohru stood in the office she had come to know so well over the past few weeks. She had taken care at the beginning of her sift to remove all of her personal possessions in preparation for what was to come. Since Ms. Almont had cleared out her attention-grabbing desk, the small space seemed empty and impersonal. It was like an entirely different room from the one she had formerly known.

Belatedly remembering the reason behind her return to the area, Tohru shook herself from the startled pause that had overtaken her once she stepped over the threshold. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a single sheet of paper. As she laid it in the center of her now-cleared desk, she read over the printed words one last time.

In carefully worded sentences she had explained why she felt the need to resign from her position at the Institute. With no specifics mentioned, she said that she believed that her talents, for which she'd been hired, were no longer needed. While she regretted the action, she found it to be necessary and hoped that they would accept her decision as one that had been arrived at after much thought.

She had known even as she wrote it that it would do little good in the long run. If the Sohma family decided to make her life difficult, they had the influence and the money to do it. No one was going to side with a penniless college student over the members of one of the most powerful families in the area. She could only hope that they would be too preoccupied with the boys' escape to focus much on her part in it all.

Tohru felt a bit guilty for wishing the attention onto the Sohma cousins, but it couldn't be helped. With the plan they had all devised and set in motion, the four would quickly be out of harm's way. She wouldn't be so lucky. If Akito and those who followed his orders decided to get revenge on her for her part in it all, it wouldn't take much effort for them to wreck her life.

Sighing, she allowed her eyes one last trip around the room as she said goodbye to what should have been her dream job. From the moment she stepped outside, her life was going to change drastically. Whether that would be a good or bad thing would only be revealed when she made that first move to meet her destiny.

As Tohru stepped into the hall, she was met immediately by four different and yet similar faces. They all looked at her with the same emotion, though it was more blatant on some than others. For the first time since she had met them, they had hope.

Her decision was instantly reaffirmed. She was doing the right thing, the only thing she could do.

'Mom,' she thought to herself as she patted the bag holding her picture, 'I'm going to do it.'

* * *

While the major points of the plan had been discussed at length among the group, there were smaller details of the escape that were being left up to the person in charge of that portion of the task. It was the process of working out those details that had kept Kagura awake during the darkest hours of the past few nights.

When they had divided up the various areas that needed to be covered, the luck of the draw had landed her the delivery area. That meant she had to deal with the security guard who came with it as well. She had thought long and hard about a way to get him to leave his post and remain distracted long enough for her cousins and Tohru to slip past him. They wouldn't be in his line of vision for long, but it would be at a crucial moment.

The plan of action she had settled on worked like a charm. After ditching her "camouflage" outfit, she moved quickly to the backdoor. There was no alarm on it; a fact that she had double and triple checked right off the bat. She made it inside with no problems and soon found her way to the guard's desk.

As she had hoped, it wasn't one of the men who usually let her in for her visits. This guard was a stranger, and much younger than the ones she was familiar with. She could only hope that he hadn't seen her from afar and been told who she was. When his eyes met hers, she looked carefully for any sign of recognition. When there was none, she allowed herself a small sigh of relief.

He was in the middle of his dinner, if the sack lunch spread across the area was any indication. As soon as he saw her, he dropped his sandwich back onto the wax paper it had come out of and stood, hastily wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Can I help you?" he asked, obviously a bit flustered at the appearance of someone who was not a delivery person or another guard. Kagura fully intended to use his confusion to her advantage and so she jumped right into her story to keep him off balance.

She summoned a smile to her lips. "I hope you can, sir. You see, I was walking through that garage out there a few days ago and I seem to have lost the pendant off of my necklace. I was wondering if anyone had turned it in or if there was a lost and found I could check." She smiled again.

The man shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen any necklaces around."

Kagura laughed reassuringly. "Oh, that's okay. I wasn't expecting that you would have. I just thought that I should try. It wasn't very important, anyway, just something that my ex-boyfriend gave me." She stressed the word _ex_, and watched as a considering look entered his eyes. Trying to remember all the tips that Rin had given her, Kagura tilted her head down and looked up at him through her lashes. A shy smile spread across her lips as she rocked slightly where she stood.

"So, you're a security guard here?" He nodded. "Wow. That must be a big responsibility!" She lowered her voice in a reasonable facsimile of awe and leaned forward. "Is it dangerous?"

Just as she had hoped, the young man's chest puffed out in pride. "It can be," he answered, his voice noticeably deeper than it had been moments before. Kagura fought to keep her feelings of triumph from showing on her face. She took a few steps to the side, causing the guard to pivot with her as he explained the various duties he was tasked with. She nodded and asked a few more questions, all the while shifting his position until he had made a 180-degree turn. Now he was facing the door while she was facing the hall that her cousins would come down any moment.

The next few minutes were the most difficult of her life as she waited for some sign that they were on their way. The hard task was made even more challenging by the running conversation she was forced to keep up with the guard. Every time her attention locked too forcefully on the hall, she had to make herself turn back to him with a smile or nod.

She was starting to get worried. It had been almost twenty minutes since the agreed upon start time. Rin should have met up with Tohru and the boys and been slipping them down the back stairs by now. She was beginning to fear that something had gone horribly wrong.

Kagura could feel her smile grow brittle as scenario after scenario filled her mind, each one more distressing than the last. She imagined one of the other guards coming across them as they moved through the halls . . .or worse yet, Akito himself.

She had just reached the screaming point of tension when a bit of motion around the corner caught her attention. Her eyes focused on a hand as it slid into view on the wall. It was followed by an arm and a tousled blonde head that she recognized immediately as belonging to Momiji. His movements made it clear that he was looking carefully around the area before he finally caught sight of her. The smile of recognition that bloomed faded quickly once he realized who her companion was.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Kagura motioned for him to wait. He nodded in understanding and made as though to pull back.

Time seemed to slow to an agonizing crawl as she saw Momiji lose his balance. He wove slightly, managing to catch himself before he fell into view . . .but not before his shoulder slammed into the wall with an audible thump. Kagura watched the guard's head twist in that direction, his expression going from flirty to on edge in an instant. She knew she had only a few seconds to delay the disaster, and so she did the only thing that came to mind.

Jumping forward, Kagura laced her fingers through the short hair at the sides of his face, pulled his head down, and kissed him for all she was worth.


	30. The End and a New Beginning

The Sohma Institute  
_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

Chapter Thirty

__

The End and a New Beginning

* * *

Tohru had been a bundle of nerves as she and the four Sohma males bunched into the elevator on the twelfth floor. Even though the conveyance was most likely monitored, they had had no choice but to use it. There were no stairways that opened onto the floor; they all went right past as though it weren't even there. Tohru could only guess that sealing them off was only one of the many changes that had been effected when the floor was put to its current use.

A suffocating sensation had settled over her as the shiny metal doors dinged closed. If their tenseness was any indication, the others were feeling the same way. Her mind immediately filled with all the things that could go wrong, from the plausible - like someone noticing them getting on and shutting the elevator down with them in it - to the implausible - like the cables snapping and them all plummeting to the bottom of the shaft just as freedom was within their grasp. As soon as she banished one with rational thought and deep breathing, another would come to take its place.

Although they were only traveling down two floors, the ride seemed to take an eternity. Tohru found herself almost shaking with impatience and anxiety as she waited for the doors to open so they could get out. She hoped the rest of the journey would be less tense once they were no longer closed in or completely dependant on a machine.

Her breath did come much easier once they all began making their way down the stairs, although she was still on edge. They were on the tenth floor, and she knew the others were counting the landings as carefully as she was in order to make sure they stopped on the right one. They didn't want to be in the open any more than was absolutely necessary in order to avoid detection.

The first sign that something wasn't right came as they reached the first floor. According to the plan, Rin and Kagura, having gotten rid of the guards, should have met up with each other and continued on to the door to the stairs. One of them was supposed to be waiting on the inside, out of sight, while the other kept a look out on the outside.

The landing was deserted.

Tohru felt her throat closing as panic set in. She had been counting on someone else taking over the lead once they reached this point. While she knew the direct path to get to and from the twelfth floor, the rest of the building was little more than a mystery to her. She knew only the most basic details about their intended course. If she were to try and get them through an unguarded exit on her own, she had the sinking feeling she would get them all lost and, as a result, caught.

All it took was one look at the four expectant faces turning her way for Tohru to get herself under control. It wasn't easy, and she had the fingernails indentations in her palms to prove it, but she did it because she had to. It was just as dangerous for them all to be standing still in one place as it was to venture onward without their scouts. It would be risky, yes, but it was better to try and fail than not to try at all. It had been one of Kagura's most passionate comments when she had addressed them all during their meeting to deal with their last minute reservations.

"That's what this entire plan hinges on; moving forward. Once we start, we'll have no choice but to finish. I know it seems like a lot of work and a lot of chances, but once we divide the jobs up between all of us, it'll be easier." She stopped to take a deep breath, showing that for all her calm words, she was as anxious as the rest of them. "Once we get them out and away to somewhere that Akito can't find them, all we have to do is level our ultimatum and wait to see how they take it. If it goes like we're all hoping, there will be some adjustment time and then things will go, if not back to normal, at least to something much more acceptable than now."

Kagura had taken a moment to look each of them in the eye. Since she had come up with the majority of the plan, they had all turned to her as the leader. Even Minna, older by more than a decade, had proven a willing follower. Kagura had shouldered the burden without complaint and with an eagerness bordering on fanaticism. Tohru had gotten the feeling that she was doing it as much to prove something to herself as she was to better the lives of her cousins. While she didn't think the older girl's reasons were selfish, she couldn't help but worry about the amount of pressure she seemed to placing on herself.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about anyone but those standing next to her, Tohru reminded herself harshly. She had a decision to make and it had to be done right away. Closing her eyes in the hopes for clearer thoughts, she plotted a course of action. With a decisive nod to herself, she opened her eyes and faced the Sohmas.

"Kagura or Rin were supposed to meet us here, but they must have gotten held up. I'm going to peek out and see if I can see them or anyone else. The four of you have to wait here until I come back for you, okay?"

She noticed the hints of protest forming on Yuki and Kyou's faces and cut them off with a raised hand. "I have an excuse to be wandering around out there; you don't." While she didn't want to cause any more worry than they were already feeling, Tohru knew she needed to cover the just-in-case scenario. "If I'm not back in two minutes, you'll need to try and find your own way out. Your best chance is to find Rin or Kagura and follow their lead." Without waiting for a response, she slipped out the door.

Tohru knew that she needed to act casual in case she was being watched. It was almost as difficult as the waiting had been. She had to force herself not to allow her shoulders to hunch forward or her eyes to dart nervously. Matching her steps to her breathing, she made slow progress down the hall and around the corner.

She soon came to be in an open area that she had never seen before. Closer inspection revealed the reason why. The space was several feet and a turn past where she usually boarded the elevator for her trips to and from the twelfth floor. If it hadn't been for Kagura's description, garnered after a brief tour conducted by Kureno just after she began her visits, Tohru knew she would have become lost quite easily. As it was, she quickly found her way to the hall leading to the service entrance by the garage.

It took less than a minute for her to plot the path and ascertain that it was free from people. For the first time since leaving the twelfth floor, Tohru found herself entertaining the thought that everything was going to turn out okay. That feeling lasted through collecting the Sohmas, leading them down the hall, and sliding through the door into the delivery area. She was almost smiling as they neared the final corner . . .until the sound of voices reached their ears.

All five of them immediately flattened themselves against the wall, scrunching down to become as small and unnoticeable as possible. It was only after a few tense moments where they didn't dare to move, or even breath, that they realized the voices had continued unabated.

Momiji was the closest to the corner. Using his hands, he mimed someone peeking around a wall before shooting Tohru a questioning look. At her slow nod of agreement, he pressed one hand against the wall and inched forward until he had an unobstructed view. She saw his eyes widen before he pulled back.

"It's Kagura!" he whispered excitedly in a voice that barely carried to her ears. He moved as though to step into view, but Kyou's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't be stupid!" he hissed. "Did you see if there's anyone around? Or even who she's talking to?" As Momiji shook his head no, the older boy sighed in exasperation. "So look again and find out before you screw this up!"

Momiji did as instructed, but not without a pout of annoyance. Resuming his earlier position, he leaned his body at an angle to get a better view. Something he saw must have startled him, because he caught his breath and jerked suddenly. Tohru watched in horror as the hand that Momiji had used to brace himself with began to slide. Her own hands reached toward him, but she knew she was too far away to do any good. She could only play the part of a silent witness as he twisted to regain his balance and wound up slamming his shoulder into the wall in the process.

The voices from the other room stopped abruptly and Tohru watched as Momiji bit his lower lip in misery, Kyou grimaced and Yuki allowed his eyes to flutter closed. Only Haru's face remained unchanging, as blank as it ever was. He might have been just as upset as the others on the inside, but none of that showed one his face. There was something about his stoic expression that helped Tohru keep her own calm. It gave her the ability to imagine that he wasn't worried, and so she shouldn't be either.

Drawing strength from her illusion, she concentrated when she normally would have wanted to panic. She listened intently but there were no footsteps running towards them or voices calling out questions. The room was almost eerily silent.

Kyou was the first to notice the same thing. Pushing Momiji to the side, and none too gently, he threw a darting glance around the corner with all the finesse of a seasoned spy. Whatever he saw seemed to catch him as off guard and he repeated the action, as though to make sure he weren't seeing things.

Before Tohru could question him on it, a hand settled onto her arm. She jumped, but managed not to make a sound. Wide-eyed, she turned to see Rin standing just beside her.

"What are you standing around for?" she asked in a hushed voice. "You should be heading outside by now!" Tohru floundered for a moment, still surprised at Rin's sudden appearance. She was saved from having to answer by Momiji.

"Kagura's still in there, and there's a security guard with her." His answer brought four heads swiveling in his direction. Only Kyou remained unmoving, apparently having seen the same thing for himself when he'd stolen his glance.

There was a moment of silence as Rin absorbed the new information. She shook her head. "There isn't time to waste. Minna's waiting and a guard could come in here at any time. We'll go out another way." She spoke in an authorities tone, brooking no arguments. She had already turned and started to walk away when Tohru managed to speak up.

"But . . .Kagura . . ."

"Can handle herself. Come on!" With a firm grip on Tohru's arm, Rin led the group back the way they had come. Haru found his way to Rin's other side while Yuki and Momiji were directly behind them. Kyou brought up the rear, keeping a careful watch behind them with glances thrown over his shoulder every few moments.

As they neared the security guards' booth, Tohru unconsciously started to slow her steps. Rin continued to propel her forward. "There's no one there. It was empty when I came in, the door unlocked. That's why I was late. It seemed too easy and I wanted to check it out."

Even knowing that, Tohru couldn't keep herself from looking over every inch of the small booth and the hall surrounding it as they passed. The reception area was equally deserted, and their footsteps were the only sound that reached her ears. She noticed that they all walked a bit faster as they neared the door, much like a child quickening their pace down a shadowy hall when the lit up bedroom came into view. In that one moment when you're almost free from the darkness, the fear manages to catch up with you.

By the time they reached the end of the lobby, they were all running. Five pairs of hands reached out to slam open the doors and five bodies burst through the doorway with the urgency of a runner crossing the finish line. There was only a moment of pause as they scoured the area, looking for Minna and the car she'd promised to have running and ready to go. The quick honk of a horn brought their attention to a van parked right across from them. The driver's window lowered and they saw Minna's smiling and tearful face framed in it.

Tohru barely heard Momiji's cry of joy as they all continued forward. Now that the end was in sight, the immediate urgency of the situation had fled. They all looked at each other with smiles and even a little bit of relief-born laughter. Although they weren't entirely out of the woods, they all wanted to take that moment to savor the first taste of freedom. There was a sense of calmness around them, as though the air itself were welcoming them back. Their steps slowed until they were walking again . . .until an indistinct yell caught all their attention.

Kagura came racing out of the garage entrance, moving so quickly her dark hair flew straight out behind her like a banner. The reason for her speed became clear as two men in uniforms came into view, obviously chasing her.

As Kagura neared the road, she began shouting instruction, adding gestures to make sure they all understood. "Everybody, go! Now! Split up!" Instead of heading for the car, she turned and continued down the sidewalk, racing past the darkened storefronts and office buildings that lined the street. Just before she was out of sight, she cut a quick left, vanishing down an alley.

One of the security guards was following her down the street but the other had stopped just in front of the building. His eyes had slowly come to rest on the group standing by the road. Although he couldn't possibly know the specifics of what was going on, he could obviously tell when someone was doing something they shouldn't be. A determined expression came over his face and he started in their direction.

Rin began pushing and shoving at the four Sohma boys, striving to get them into the car as fast as she could. With little concern for seatbelts or safety, they tumbled over one another, twisting so that they'd all fit. It only took one look for Tohru to see that there wouldn't be enough room for her to squeeze in as well. The boys took up the entire backseat, and Minna was crammed into the front along with several pieces of luggage. If there had been more time, she was sure they would have managed, but that was one commodity that had run out of.

Rin seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same moment. Their eyes met and a small smile tipped the taller girl's lips. Slamming the door closed, banged her fist against the side and yelled, "Go!" Without waiting to see if Minna obeyed, she took off, her long legs quickly covering ground. Running right past the guard, she shouted something that had him turning on his heel and chasing after her.

From the corner of her eye, Tohru saw movement in the back of the van. She knew that as long as she remained there, Minna and the others would as well. If she wanted them to get away, she was going to have go first. Shooting an encouraging smile through the window, Tohru did an about-face and began to run. She had no solid destination in mind, just the simple and clear thought that it was time for her to put the Sohmas behind her, both literally and figuratively. The sidewalk in front of the Institute would be their parting ground as they went their separate ways.

Her days at the Sohma Institute were over.


	31. After the Institute: Momiji : Kyou

****

The Sohma Institute

_By Lady of the Ink  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

****

After the Institute

_Momiji/Kyou_

* * *

_(Momiji)_

The apartment was modest, with two bedrooms and a single bathroom. While the living room was of a fairly decent size, the eat-in kitchen barely held the essentials for daily living. It was a huge step down from the spacious building they had formerly occupied, but it had one item that the old one had been missing for quite some time.

Family.

A small smile found its way to Minna's lips, the same one she'd been wearing almost constantly since being reunited with Momiji. From where she stood in the kitchen doorway, she focused her eyes on a sight that she had long since given up hope of seeing again. Momiji sat on the living room couch, smiling and keeping time by tapping his foot as Momo played his violin. She had "inherited" the instrument after his departure and taken to it with the same fervor as Momiji had displayed.

While Minna was sure he was anxious to resume his own playing, Momiji seemed more than content to listen as Momo showed off all she had learned in his absence. In fact, the two had been spending a lot of time together after finding that the number of interests they had in common had grown while they were apart.

Tears threatened, but Minna resolutely forced them back. She was determined to focus on the positive aspects of the present and the future rather than the negative aspects of the past. Even with a number of significant hurdles yet to face, her small family was decidedly better off than they'd been in years.

Shoring up her smile, she moved to join her children in the living room. Momiji grinned as she sat beside him, reaching out to clasp her hand within his own. Minna relaxed a bit, happy with the improvement in Momiji's state of mind that that gesture showed.

When they had first settled into their new place, Momiji's behavior could only be described as clingy. He would follow whenever she or Momo exited a room, unwilling to be left by himself. Whenever they were sitting together, he'd curl up tightly against her side, unable to loosen up even the slightest bit until her arm was wrapped securely around his shoulders. He had even taken to sleeping on the floor of the room that she shared with Momo. She'd wake to find him asleep against the door, his eyes, closed in an uneasy slumber, turned towards their beds as though the last thing he'd done was check to make sure they were still there.

Now, a few short weeks after the return of his freedom, Momiji was finally showing signs of security. He could sleep through the night, alone in his own room, albeit with the door open. His open and excitable personality remained, but the glimmer of maturity his age and experiences called for had begun to show through. While he was still as big on hugs and touching as he had been, it was now an expression of affection rather than a desperate need for reassurance.

Momo finished the piece and took a flourishing bow, inciting a round of boisterous clapping from both members of her audience. Accepting the praise with blushing modesty, Momo handed the violin to Momiji and traded places with him. He paused for a moment to choose a song, and then placed the instrument beneath his chin. Raising the bow, he began to play. His eyes dropped to half-mast as though he were wrapping himself in the slow, sweet notes he expertly coaxed from the strings.

Minna took the moment of inattention to regard him closely. The rounded, almost chubby face she had held in her memory had changed, thinning into more angular lines. His eyes had undergone a similar subtle transformation. The cheerful twinkle they'd contained since birth had been joined by a shadow of suffering that she would have given anything to erase. Even the days of peace hadn't changed that, though, and so it remained, adding depth and an air of wisdom to her son's gamine features.

The thing that hit her hardest when she looked at him recently actually had little to do with Momiji himself. It was the hints of his father that had begun to surface that caught her unaware with all the force of a sledgehammer. More than once she had to take a moment to calm her heart after noticing yet another similarity between the two. They had the same pointed chin, the same sharp nose, and the same mannerisms.

The ordeal with her husband was by far the heaviest and blackest cloud still hanging overhead. Their confrontation had not been a pretty one, and many things had been said. Minna had lost her grip on her temper and let him know exactly what she thought of his part in the deception. While she admitted that her anger might have made her a bit harsher than she needed to be, she refused to regret a single word that she had hurled at him. He had known Momiji's suffering and her own, and still stood by, doing nothing. Even before that, he had been a party to Momiji's placement in the Institute in the first place.

Minna lowered her eyelids, shielding her darker thoughts from view. He had pleaded with her, trying to explain that telling her their son was dead had been the only option. Threats from Akito directed at her and Momo had forced action, and that was the kindest one he could think of at the time. He had been trying to protect her and their daughter, he swore.

Even so, the lengths he had gone to to keep Momiji there and her from asking questions, such as faking a funeral for her benefit, enraged her. He could swear it had been for her and Momo's protection from Akito all he liked, but it was still wrong.

Yet there was still a part of her that wanted to believe and forgive him. She was finally standing one step away from having her family back the way it should have been all along. All it would take was a capitulation on her part to make it happen. If she just ignored his part in it all, their family could be whole again.

Not so long ago, she would have done just that, more intent on reaching her desired result than on determining if that result was still for the best. But she'd gained a new sense of cynicism through the events of the past few years. No matter what his intentions had been, her husband had done a great wrong to all of them. Five years that could never be gotten back had passed, causing changes more bad than good to them all. If he were to be welcomed back into the family, and that was a big if, it would after a lot of consideration. It would also be a decision made by all of them, not just her.

Watching as Momiji continued to play, Minna sighed. It was startling to realize how many good and bad things it took to get to where you wanted to be in life. She had lost her son and gotten him back at the cost of her husband. Her perfect family was gone, but in its place was something much more important. She had regained a part of herself she had never realized she'd been missing. If another situation should arise, the new Minna would face it head on rather than hiding and letting someone else handle it. She would fight to protect what was hers, and stand up to whomever it took in order to do so.

She had the most important things in her life back at her side, and she was going to keep them there.

**

* * *

**__

(Kyou)

Kyou lay sprawled on a couch in the middle of a cloyingly pink living room. Even though his eyes were closed, he could easily bring to mind a picture of every inch of the girly décor. After all the weeks he had spent trapped between the same four pastel walls, the image felt seared into his brain. It was no surprise to him that the shade had even begun showing up in his sleep, taking the form of a sticky bog that fought to suck him in and smother him.

He flopped into a new position but just couldn't get comfortable. It was becoming a common occurrence as the days stretched on. He longed to get out and go somewhere, anywhere, to break the monotony, but he couldn't. While he and his cousins had gained their freedom from the Institute, they were far from home free. Being seen in public was still a potentially dangerous situation that had to be avoided at all costs. They had come too far to risk it all over a case of cabin fever.

Of course, knowing and accepting that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Kyou rolled to his feet and stretched before padding to the kitchen. As he walked, he began compiling a list of things that might help to alleviate his boredom with video games, movies, and magazines at the top of the list.

Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out a carton of milk. He leaned against the counter as he raised it to his lips, forgoing a glass. He got three creamy mouthfuls before the sensation of something cold dripping onto his chest caught his attention. Looking at the small river of milk running down the front of his shirt, he let out a muffled curse.

A giggle from behind him had his head turning to where Kagura stood, framed by the doorway. "I think that's why most people use cups, you know," she said as she brushed past him to reach the counter. Once there, she quickly relinquished the two grocery bags in her arms.

Kyou opened his mouth to shoot off a sarcastic remark, but he was cut off when an unopened roll of paper towels thudded into his arms. He settled for a glare as he tore it open and cleaned up his mess. Kagura set to putting away the food, humming as she opened and closed the various cabinets. Folding the empty bags, she tucked them into a drawer.

"If you take off that shirt, I'll toss it into the wash for you, " she told him, smiling slightly. He paused for just a second before doing as she asked. When she stepped close, he tensed, remembering an incident during a vacation when he'd been wearing swimming trunks. She'd tackled him six times that day. To his surprise, she merely took the shirt and headed for the laundry room, leaving him along and confused in the kitchen.

After putting the milk away, he retraced his steps into the living room. He sat in a chair, for once not scowling at the lace ruffles because he was so deep in thought.

He and Kagura had been living together since the night of the escape. The house belonged to a friend of Kagura's who traveled often, so it was the perfect cover for her to watch over it while she was away. It was logical for him to stay there since it was the last place that anyone who knew him would think to look. He had spent his entire life trying to get away from Kagura; sticking close to her now was the best option available.

While it did make sense, Kyou had been totally against it at first. Even in larger groups, Kagura's attention could be stifling . . .not to mention painful. The idea of being stuck in a place with her where they'd be in one-on-one contact for an unknown amount of the rime was daunting, to say the least. When he's finally accepted it as inevitable, he'd planned on finding a space to call his own and barricading himself inside it. He'd thought to come out only when she left and it was safe.

In the end, such extreme measures hadn't been necessary. While Kagura's attitude couldn't be called cold by any stretch of the imagination, it wasn't close to how it used to be, either. In truth, she was treating him in the same manner she used with Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and the rest. She talked, laughed, and smiled, but there was an air of restraint around her that she's never shown him before.

Kyou knew he should be happy about the change. After all, it was exactly what he'd said he'd wanted on numerous occasions. It was the first time since they'd learned to walk that he didn't have to run from Kagura and her overwhelming outbursts of affection. He would even admit -grudgingly - that it was almost nice to get to know her better in a relatively stress free environment.

And he had enjoyed it . . .for the first few days. After that, small things had begun to catch his eye. There was the way she apologized so profusely when she left because she knew that he couldn't. There was the amount of energy she put in to finding things to occupy his time and keep him from getting too bored. But most of all, it was the shadows that lingered in her eyes and smile whenever she looked at him.

At that moment, Kagura returned to the room. She tossed him a smile before taking an empty seat on the other side of the room. The timing seemed too opportune for him to pass up.

"Kagura," he began, waiting until he had her full attention to continue. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked, looking confused. "I don't understand . . ."

"What's going on with you lately? You're acting strange."

If he hadn't been watching her so closely, he would have missed the sudden flush on her cheeks or the way she avoided his eyes. Her hands tightened on the arms of her chair as she answered. "I think you're imagining things, Kyou. I've just been busy with stuff lately. Dealing with Akito isn't the easiest thing to do, you know." Kagura's face brightened suddenly and she leaned forward. "I meant to tell you! It's looking like this all might be over soon. Akito has our offer and he doesn't really have any choice but to agree to it. It's the only way he'll keep getting the blood and stuff that he needs and keep us all from making a big fuss. Promising to avoid direct contact with all of you is a small price to pay for that. I have no doubt that Hatori and Kureno will make him see that, sooner or later."

Kagura seemed to revert to her old self as she relayed that news. In fact, their complete freedom from Akito seemed to be the only topic capable of achieving that effect. The realization added to both his suspicion and his determination to find out exactly what was going on with her.

Since she had so obviously dodged his question the first time, Kyou decided hat the direct approach was the only way to go. He didn't bother to mask the irritation in his voice when he confronted her again. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time: Why are you acting so odd around me? It's starting to piss me off!"

Kagura jumped guiltily at the forcefulness of his tone. She swallowed, knotting her hands in her laps and staring at them intently. A long moment passed before she gave a heavy sigh. "I thought you would be happy that I'm not being such a bother to you anymore."

Kyou scoffed. "It bothers me more trying to figure out what's wrong with you than it ever did having to deal with you before."

Kagura shook her head. "You don't understand, Kyou. I did something really bad. I'm just trying to make it right."

"Trying to make it right? What is that supposed to mean?"

She sighed again. "I guess I'll have to tell you sooner or later. I just didn't want you to lose what little bit of respect you might have for me by admitting this to you." If she twisted her hands any more tightly, her fingers would break. "When I first found out about you guys being kept at the Institute, Akito offered me a deal: an apartment close by and regular visits if I kept quiet about what I knew. It was a blatant bribe," she took a deep breath, "and I seriously considered it."

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "It didn't take long before I realized how horribly selfish I was being and I felt awful. That was when I promised myself that I would do whatever it took to get all of you out of there. I started planning, looking for a weakness in Akito's prison. Then Tohru came, and you know the rest." She dropped her eyes to the floor. "I made a deal with myself that if you got out safely, I wouldn't ask for more than I already have. I've got a whole bunch of cousins that I'm lucky enough to call friends as well. That's more than a lot of people have. Wishing for more than that is just greedy. I'm trying my best to be happy with all the things I've already been blessed with and not go looking for more than people are willing to give. Apparently, I can't even do that right."

Another silence stretched as Kyou studied her down bent head. Her actions of the past weeks made more sense to him now. She had kept her distance as a sort of self-imposed punishment for her moment of weakness. It was a very Kagura sort of thing to do, since she never did anything halfway. The guilt she felt was probably weighing on her heavily and would continue to do so unless someone took action. Since he was the only one around, the task fell to him. It needed to be handled with care in order to help the situation without making it worse. Kyou mustered all his skills at tact and diplomacy.

"You're an idiot." That had her head snapping up. Pleased with her response, Kyou went on. "Everyone's been tempted to do something that they knew was wrong at one point or another. It's called being human. But I swear, only you would go this far to make up for it. I'm just surprised you didn't become a nun or something to pay your penance."

Kagura's eyes narrowed and flashed before her expression smoothed itself out. She was obviously settling in to accept whatever he said rather than fighting back as he'd wanted. It seemed he was going to have to use the big guns. Sighing, he spoke sincerely.

"Look, no one's going to think any less of you for considering Akito's offer. It was an honest reaction; they'd understand it. Hell, if he'd offered me a chance to leave so long as the others stayed, I probably would've thought about it, too. That's what makes Akito so powerful. He offers people the things that they want the most at a price too high for them to pay.

"There's no reason for you to go around punishing yourself when most people in your position would done the exact same thing. What you thought for whatever amount of time doesn't matter. What does matter is that not only didn't you take Akito's offer, but you also got us all out of there. I'd say that was probably more than enough to equal out your karma or whatever. So get back to being your normal self. All this cheery Martha-Stewart-roommate crap is starting to get on my nerves."

Kagura had tears in her eyes when he looked at her. Brushing them away, she offered him a wobbly smile and a nod of agreement. Feeling slightly embarrassed at her response, Kyou turned his eyes toward the window. He kept them locked on the curtains when she spoke.

"Kyou?"

"Hmm."

"You do realize that we're all alone in this house, right? And that you just admitted that you missed the way I usually treat you?"

He groaned just before a warm weight landed in his lap and arms encircled his neck. "Ah, damn it," he said, but the words lacked their usual heat. Giving in to the moment, he slung an arm around her waist. After all she had done for him, he figured that for just a little while, it would be okay to be caught.

* * *

(Momiji)


	32. After the Institute: Haru : Yuki

****

The Sohma Institute

_By Lady of the Ink  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but you knew that . . .I hope. I do own this story, and all the plot twists it contains.

**After the Institute  
**_Haru/Yuki_

**

* * *

**

_(Yuki)_

Yuki sat at the small kitchen table, watching idly as Haru unpacked the numerous white bags of takeout that had just arrived. Rin sat directly across from him, slouched down in her chair with her arms crossed loosely over her stomach. Her chin was lowered until it touched her chest, the position causing her bangs to almost completely cover her eyes. It was only because he was sitting so close to her that Yuki was able to see that her gaze was rarely away from Haru's face.

He gave his head a mental shake. You would never suspect it from their cool, detached attitudes, but Rin and Haru had their own way to be demonstrative about their feelings. In the weeks that he had spent living in close quarters with them, he had learned that they were rarely out of one another's sight. Nearly all of their time was spent together. He had gotten used to finding them sitting, nearly in each other's laps, their heads bent together over one thing or another.

Due to their closeness, Yuki found himself spending much of his time alone. It was something that he was used to, having been that way through most of his childhood. It was a bit different this time, though, emptier than he remembered it being. The logical part of his mind told him it was the result of having spent so much time in a small area with three other people, but he still felt unsettled.

He felt bad for feeling so isolated when Haru and Rin had done a lot to make him sure of his welcome. After all, if they hadn't allowed him to stay with them, he'd have wound up with Ayame for a roommate. He suppressed a shudder. The last time he'd stayed with Ayame, he'd woken in the middle of the night to find his brother taking his measurements while he slept.

"I saw Kureno today."

Yuki was so wrapped in that particularly bad memory that he jumped when Rin spoke. His eyes flew to her face only to find her looking back at him. Unsure of what that might mean, he looked away, waiting for her continue at her own pace.

It was only after Haru had sat in his chair that she finally went on. "He was with a blonde girl in town. When he saw me, he waved me over and gave me this." She pulled a folded sheet of paper from her pocket and tossed it onto the table. It lay among the napkins and wrappers for a long moment before Yuki reached out to open it.

His eyes skimmed the words quickly, and then went over them again more slowly in order to make sure he wasn't mistaken. The message remained the same, however. Right in his hand, in black and white, was a contract signed by Akito, agreeing to all their demands.

Still stunned, he wordlessly handed it off to Haru, who read it in silence. For a long time, no one moved. Haru was the first to break the silence. He tossed the note back onto the table and stood. "It's about time." Rin's mouth quirked in what might have been a smile as she followed suit. They headed towards the living room and Yuki, not wanting to intrude, sought something to occupy his time.

He found his way onto the porch, a stack of magazines in hand. In the morning he would finally be able to begin picking up the pieces of his life. There would be a house to find, furniture and clothing to buy, people to get back into contact with. It would be a lot of work, but work he wouldn't miss out on for the world.

His eyes dropped to the magazines he held. They were the same kind that he had had to leave behind in his room when he fled the Institute. His mind drifted back to one of the few happy times he could recall within its walls. It was a night spent with his fingers dipped in the soil, teaching and encouraging and hoping for just one more glimpse of a smile so pure and bright, it made his head spin.

A face formed in his mind, with deep eyes and brown hair, and an eager to please expression that caught you unaware with its genuineness. It was hard to believe that something so good had come into his life while he was in a place that was so dark. It was even harder to believe that regaining everything he'd lost would mean losing the one thing he'd never even thought he'd be lucky enough to find.

A seemingly loud click and whirl caught his attention and he looked up to see Haru lowering his camera. The younger boy looked at him calmly, his head titled slightly to one side.

"Not trying is the same as quitting, you know." His cryptic message delivered, he retreated back into the house, leaving Yuki on the porch to think long and hard about many things.

**

* * *

__**

(Tohru)

Tohru sat in the center of her bed, eyeing the two envelopes that lay on the coverlet in front of her. They had both arrived in the day's mail, but she had yet to open them. The one on the left was a standard looking letter, thin and white with typed address labels. The one on the right was almost its polar opposite. It was the thick yellow kind, packed so full that it was close to bursting at the seams. Her name and address were scrawled across the front in nearly illegible handwriting and a return address was noticeably absent.

She opened the white one first. Inside was a single sheet of printed paper. Her eyes zeroed in on the logo in the upper corner. It was a very familiar symbol to her, since she had seen it each day on her way to work, emblazoned across the lobby doors of the Institute.

Her hands were shaking so badly that the paper rattled when she unfolded it and started to read. She was nervous, in fact, that she had to go over the single paragraph three times before she could make any kind of sense of it.

_Miss Honda,_

A small smile found it's way to Tohru's face when she got to the signature. If it had come from any other source at that place, she would have tossed it out immediately. But the past few weeks had seen her in contact with her old supervisor on more than one occasion. There had been paperwork and final checks to be taken care of, but there had also been another sort of business to handle as well.

She had once questioned Ms. Almont's feelings for the Sohma cousins. After all, she truly seemed to care for them and yet she had appeared to find nothing wrong with the condition in which they were forced to live. All it had taken was one look at the older woman's face at their first post-breakout meeting for her to get her answer.

Ms. Almont was beaming as she grasped Tohru's hands between her own. In an act that seemed totally out of character for her, she pulled her into a hug, right in the middle of the restaurant. They had barely taken their seats when she dove into a stream of conversation that didn't seem to stop until they parted ways. Ms. Almont had asked about the boys and whether or not she had heard from them since their escape. She had wanted to know if they had seemed happy, if there were people who were going to take care of them until it was all settled.

The fact that she didn't ask for names or too many details helped to set Tohru at ease. It really seemed like she just wanted to make sure they were doing okay on their new starts. She wanted, for her own peace of mind, to know that they had a place to stay, food to eat, and people to depend on. It made Tohru feel good to be able to give that to her, and to know, even when it no longer mattered, that they _had_ had someone watching out for them while they were on the twelfth floor, even if it hadn't seemed like it.

They had both parted feeling better for the meeting and had been in contact twice since then. While they had to keep a low profile, Ms. Almont had also made it clear that she was in no danger of retribution for her part in the escape. The four newly freed Sohmas were cutting a deal for their freedom that had included an addendum that she was not to face any sort of trouble on the part of the Institute.

Tohru sighed, setting the letter aside. While she grateful for the opportunity the letter presented. She wasn't sure she was ready to jump back into that sort of job just yet. Taking life on a day-by-day basis, she was sure she'd know when she was ready.

She turned her attention to the other envelope. Carefully studying both sides, she came up with no further hints as to its sender. There was nothing left to do but open it. Sliding her finger beneath the lip, she gave her hand a quick jerk, effectively tearing the seal. Immediately after that, a waterfall of items slid into her lap. It took a moment for her to realize they were photographs.

The shaking returned to her hands as she lifted the first one from the pile. It was a picture of Kyou and Kagura, standing side by side. Kagura had her arms locked around Kyou's waist, but more surprisingly was the fact that Kyou didn't seem to mind . . .much.

The next photo was of Momiji, Minna, and who she assumed was Momo. They sat together on a couch, their similar features instantly marking them as family. Their smiles were as big as their faces would allow and she noticed upon closer inspection that they all held hands.

There were several more shots of them all, including one with Momiji and Momo both playing violins at the same time. Another showed Kyou sitting on a high tree branch while Kagura stood below, apparently begging him to come down.

It wasn't until she got closer to the bottom of the pile that she found one of Haru and Rin. Someone had snapped a shot of them while they were sleeping on what looked like a porch swing. Rin's head rested on Haru's chest and both wore completely content expressions even in slumber.

The final group of photos stole the breath from her throat. Yuki, sitting alone by a window, his fingers rubbing a leaf of the potted plant that rested on it. Yuki, digging in the dirt, happily unaware that he had been caught, up to his elbows in soil. Yuki, staring at a magazine laying open in his lap, his expression one of sad contemplation.

It was only when the first tear blurred the picture that Tohru realized she was crying. Swiping at her eyes, she dropped the snapshots back into the pile. Only the final picture, with its sad violet eyes, remained in her hand. As she looked around for a tissue, she noticed a small slip of paper resting halfway out of the envelope. Tugging it free, she found herself looking at two words that held more meaning than a million pages.

_It's over._

Smiling and crying at the same time, she hugged the note to her chest. She was so glad that they had all gotten their lives back that she wanted to scream with joy. However, there was another part of her that felt a twinge of regret. The final tie that had connected her with them had snapped, leaving her alone. They would move forward with their lives and so would she, but there was a good chance the two would never meet again. She might never get to spend another afternoon just playing with Momiji and Haru, or arguing with Kyou, or gardening with Yuki.

Her flash of self pity lasted for only the briefest of moments before her usual sunny attitude was resurrected. It was selfish of her to be thinking of herself when the happiness of the others was much more important. Just because she might lose them from her life didn't mean she should begrudge them their independence. She would be happy for them, and nothing else mattered.

Tohru left the pictures on the bed and made her way into the living room and the box of tissues she kept there. She had just begun dabbing at her eyes when the doorbell rang. A small frown hovered on her lips; she hadn't been expecting anyone. Then she recalled that Arisa had a date and Saki had mentioned stopping by. She hurried to the door and pulled it open, revealing Yuki Sohma standing there.

Tohru was stunned, shocked speechless. Yuki seemed to be having the same problem, as he didn't say a single word to her, either. One moment drifted into another until they simply looked into each other's faces and smiled. As she motioned him into her apartment and back into her life, Tohru came to a very simple conclusion.

Life was good.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

16 months . . .80,000 words . . .almost 500 reviews . . .saying goodbye is hard . . .but it's been fun.

We regret that your position at the Institute is no longer needed. As a gesture of goodwill and in acknowledgement of your outstanding work, we've taken the initiative to aid you in your search for new employment. The below company would like to extend you an invitation to join them in a position similar to the one outlined in your original contract. Contact them at the listed number if you're interested.

Best of Luck,

Ms. Almont


End file.
